Boobs on The Bus (Chapter 5 STORY UPDATE)
by wheniwasyours
Summary: Chanyeol tahu Tuhan sangat menyayangi dirinya dengan memberikan kenikmatan setelah kesialannya di pagi hari. Terjebak kemacetan panjang, berlari mengejar waktu, dan dihantui dosen 'killer' yang siap membunuhnya. Namun seorang perempuan berpayudara besar berlari memasukki bus dan memberikan pemandangan indah, membuat ia terangsang di tempat yang tidak tepat. (GS! CHANBAEK, EXO)
1. Chapter 1

Caption : Boobs on The Bus Chapter 1/?

Cast : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun.

Pairing : Chanbaek **(Genderswitch ; Baekhyun and other uke as GIRL)**

Genre : (crispy) Comedy, Smut, College-life, PWP gaje

Rating : M

Forward :

ff ini terinspirasi dari cerita real temen saya yang berjenis kelamin laki-laki wkwkwk **ide cerita ini based on true story, terus saya kembangkan jadi ff** XD semoga dia ga kecewa bacanya muahahahaha

disini Chanyeolnya beda dari my geeky boy yah, chanyeolnya anak baik-baik polos2 mesum gaje gitu wakakakak aduh saya nulis apa sih ini :( abaikan judulnya plis saya jadi geli sendiri wkwkwk

ff GS pertama saya, mohon bantuannya yah!

happy reading guys^^

* * *

 **'Ssshh.. kulum putingku.. ahhh mainkan lidahmu..'**

 **'Kau mimpi jorok, Park?'**

 **'Noona, aku selalu memperhatikanmu selama ini, kau sangat cantik dan menggemaskan. Aku harap kita bisa berkenalan lebih jauh!'**

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi itu, Chanyeol merasakan bagaimana kesialan menimpanya secara bertubi-tubi. Jam di pergelangan tangannya hampir menunjukkan pukul delapan pagi, itu artinya kelas pagi nya akan dimulai sebentar lagi. Ia benar-benar mengutuk para pengendara mobil yang berjejer di sepanjang jalan dan membuat kemacetan yang mengular hingga sepanjang satu kilometer.

Ini semua karena ulah sang Eomma yang memerintahkannya untuk mengantarkan adik tercintanya ke sekolah sebelum ia berangkat. Kalau ia tidak mengantarkan adik perempuannya itu, sang Eomma akan memangkas habis uang sakunya selama sebulan. Namun jarak dari rumah laki-laki jangkung itu menuju kampus tidak dapat dikatakan dekat dan sangat rawan dengan kemacetan. Belum lagi ban sepeda kesayangannya yang bocor menjadi penyebab utama segala kesialan Chanyeol hari ini.

Chanyeol menyampirkan tali ransel nya yang terus merosot ke lengannya karena terlalu sibuk berlari dengan kecepatan cahaya. Entah mengapa kaki-kaki panjangnya mendadak tidak bisa diandalkan. Bibir Chanyeol terbuka, meraup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya. Bulir-bulir keringat terus meluncur dari dahinya turun menyelinap ke dalam kerah kemejanya. Sekali lagi ia mengumpat di dalam hati karena kemejanya yang basah (karena keringat) dan bau matahari yang menempel di seluruh tubuhnya. Rusak sudah penampilan mempesonanya dan raut wajah tampannya, yang terpaksa tergantikan oleh wajah lusuh khas mahasiswa yang terlambat datang ke kampus.

"Sial!" rutuknya kesal sambil mencoba meningkatkan kecepatan larinya, walaupun kaki-kakinya sudah terasa kaku. Halte bus kampus itu sudah di depan kedua mata besarnya dan ia sedikit bersyukur atas hal itu.

Halte berkanopi biru laut itu sudah dipenuhi mahasiswa dan mahasiswi yang menunggu sang 'penyelamat' mereka. Ya, bus berwarna biru itu bak penyelamat yang akan mengantarkan para mahasiswa menuju gedung kuliah mereka. Chanyeol tidak bisa menyalahkan bahwa kampus kebanggaan nya memiliki luas puluhan hektar, membuat dirinya terpaksa harus menggunakan bus kampus sebagai satu-satunya transportasi menuju gedung kuliahnya.

Laki-laki berambut coklat gelap itu sedikit terengah sambil merapikan kemejanya yang berantakan. Ia mengambil sebuah sapu tangan dari kantung celana jeansnya dan menyeka keringat yang membasahi wajah tampannya.

Ckiiiitt..

Bus penyelamat Chanyeol pun tiba dan berhenti tepat di hadapannya. Para mahasiswa berbondong-bondong menaiki bus itu, tanpa terkecuali dirinya. Laki-laki bermarga Park itu kembali bersyukur karena ia mendapat tempat duduk di bagian depan dan tidak harus berdesakkan dengan para mahasiswa di belakang sana.

Chanyeol mengetuk-ngetukkan sepatunya tanda ia sedang dalam keadaan 'tidak sabar'. Pasalnya, supir bus yang ia naiki masih menunggu beberapa penumpang lagi untuk dapat menancapkan gasnya, padahal 5 menit lagi kelas akan dimulai. Sebenarnya laki-laki jangkung itu bisa saja membolos, hanya saja dosen mata kuliah pagi ini adalah musuh dari seluruh mahasiswa. Chanyeol juga sudah membolos saat pertemuan 2 minggu yang lalu, jika ia terus membolos ia terancam tidak dapat mengikuti ujian.

Chanyeol memejamkan kedua matanya sejenak, mencoba mengistirahatkan tubuhnya sekaligus membunuh waktu. Namun tetap saja ia tidak dapat beristirahat dengan tenang sebelum bus yang ia naiki mengantarkannya sampai ke tujuan.

"Ahjusshi, tunggu!"

Chanyeol membuka matanya malas saat mendengar sebuah lengkingan khas seorang perempuan (walaupun samar-samar). Ia menyipitkan kedua matanya mencari si pemilik suara itu. Kasihan sekali, pasti perempuan itu memiliki nasib yang sama seperti dirinya.

DEG..

Mata Chanyeol mendadak terbelalak melihat sebuah pemandangan di hadapannya. Hanya dibatasi kaca bus yang ia naiki, tetapi pemandangan itu seperti sebuah oasis di tengah gurun pasir, memberikan kesegaran bagi jiwa-jiwa yang 'haus' seperti laki-laki macam dirinya.

Ya Tuhan..

Chanyeol sekarang percaya bahwa Tuhan akan memberikan kenikmatan setelah semua kesulitan yang ia alami. Ia nyaris tak berkedip dan menganga seperti orang tolol melihat seorang perempuan yang berlari menghampiri bus yang ia naiki. Bukan, bukan perempuan biasa seperti yang lainnya. Namun lihat bagaimana kedua payudaranya mengayun bersamaan dengan langkah kakinya.

Demi Tuhan..

Bagaikan gerakan slow motion, Chanyeol bisa melihat dengan jelas bentuk kedua benda yang menggairahkan itu. Kedua payudara itu berukuran (lumayan) besar, bulat, dan kencang, seperti tipe ideal Chanyeol yang biasa ia lihat di layar laptop miliknya.

Tangan besar Chanyeol sedikit gemetar bersamaan dengan fantasi liar yang memenuhi otaknya. Ia penasaran apakah telapak tangannya cukup untuk menangkup payudara yang berukuran 'ekstra' itu. Belum lagi teksturnya yang kenyal, membuat Chanyeol merasa tergelitik untuk dapat meremas kedua benda yang selalu ia puja itu.

Chanyeol menggigit bibir bawahnya menyadari paras perempuan pemilik payudara indah itu. Kedua bibir mungilnya terbuka karena terengah, keringat membasahi wajahnya, dan kedua mata sipitnya yang menarik perhatiannya. Bagaimana bisa perempuan berwajah imut nan menggemaskan itu memiliki payudara yang sangat menggairahkan?

"Damn, Park Chanyeol.. apa yang kau pikirkan?" gumamnya jengkel atas apa yang ia lihat dan fantasi liarnya.

Ah! Perempuan itu seperti pemeran utama 'anime' dewasa yang selalu ia tonton saat malam hari. Perempuan yang terkadang memakai kostum suster atau seragam sekolah menengah yang berukuran mini, serta mengeluarkan desahan dengan suara parau yang membuat birahinya memuncak.

Birahi…

Tanpa Chanyeol sadari, seluruh aliran darah mulai berkumpul ke arah benda di selangkangannya. Benda itu mulai berkedut dan membuat Chanyeol merasa tak nyaman. Tidak bisa! Ia tidak boleh terangsang di saat genting seperti ini!

"Ahhh, t-terima kasih telah menungguku, ahjusshi."

Perempuan berpayudara indah itu kembali mengeluarkan suaranya setelah berhasil memasukki bus, yang kali ini membuat Chanyeol semakin merasa tersiksa. Bulu kuduknya meremang mendengar suara parau –akibat kelelahan berlari perempuan itu, yang menurut indera pendengarannya lebih mirip sebuah desahan.

Chanyeol melirik dari ekor matanya, melihat perempuan tersebut sedang membungkuk kepada supir bus di hadapannya. Sekali lagi Chanyeol bisa melihat kedua payudara itu menggelantung dibalik sweater merah muda itu. Chanyeol kembali berpikir bagaimana rasanya meremas kedua bongkahan kenyal itu dengan posisi ala 'doggy style' sembari penisnya menghujam vagina perempuan itu dengan kasar.

Shit.. Chanyeol sudah kepalang terangsang. Ia terus memaki dirinya sendiri karena tidak bisa menguasai hormon testosteron yang terus memberontak di dalam tubuhnya. Chanyeol tak habis pikir bagaimana ia bisa terangsang padahal perempuan itu mengenakan sweater yang bisa dibilang 'tertutup' dan celana jeans panjang, tidak seperti kebanyakan perempuan yang memakai pakaian kekurangan bahan. Namun, tetap saja payudara besar itu terlihat menonjol keluar, seperti memanggil-manggil Chanyeol untuk meremas payudara montok itu.

"Rileks, Park.." gumamnya sambil merapatkan kedua pahanya dan mencoba menutupi selangkangannya dengan ransel yang ia bawa.

Chanyeol kembali mencuri pandang ke arah perempuan itu, yang sangat beruntungnya berdiri tepat di belakang Chanyeol. Mau tidak mau ia harus menengadahkan kepalanya untuk memandangi payudara yang menjadi daya tarik utama perempuan itu. Chanyeol sempat berpikir dirinya lebih mirip seperti pria hidung belang yang mencoba mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan. Apapun sebutannya, semakin Chanyeol memandangi payudara perempuan itu, semakin Chanyeol ingin menyelipkan tangannya ke balik sweater merah muda itu, dan membuat perempuan itu lemas sambil mendesahkan namanya.

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat seperti kedelai dungu. Keputusan terakhir yang Chanyeol buat adalah memejamkan kedua matanya dan mulai berpikiran positif. Ia ingin mengusir bayangan-bayangan kotor yang memenuhi pikirannya.

Setengah hatinya berharap agar ia bisa mendaratkan kedua tangan besarnya di atas sepasang payudara indah itu, tetapi setengah hatinya berdoa agar ia tidak pernah bertemu dengan perempuan itu lagi. Setidaknya, Chanyeol masih ingin menjadi laki-laki baik yang menghormati kaum yang sama seperti sang Eomma dan adik tercintanya. Ia juga tidak akan melukai perasaan perempuan itu dan melakukan pelecehan terhadap orang yang belum ia kenal.

Setidaknya…..

.

.

.

.

.

"A.. ahhh.. Chanhh.."

"J-jangan terlalu kencanghh.. ouhh.."

Chanyeol hanya bisa menyeringai melihat wajah kesakitan bercampur nikmat dari perempuan di hadapannya. Tangan besarnya sibuk meremas dan menggerayangi payudara besar yang masih terbalut bra hitam milik perempuan itu. Chanyeol tidak dapat menahan saat melihat payudara itu menyembul dari balik bra hitamnya. Bahkan bra hitam itu hanya dapat menutupi setengah bagian dari payudara indah itu.

Sweater merah muda perempuan mungil itu tersingkap sampai ke leher, memperlihatkan payudara dan perut rata yang menggoda tangan Chanyeol untuk berbuat liar di atas sana.

"Ssst.. diam dan nikmati saja.." ucap Chanyeol dengan suara rendahnya sambil menjilati telinga kiri perempuan di dalam kungkungannya. Toilet tempat mereka berada tidak mempunyai peredam suara atau semacamnya, sehingga tak ada lagi yang bisa Chanyeol lakukan selain memaksa perempuan itu untuk diam.

Chanyeol kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya, menyelipkan tangan di balik punggung perempuan itu dan melepaskan pengait bra yang menjadi sumber penghalang kenikmatannya.

Tuhan benar-benar menyayangi seorang Park Chanyeol dengan memberikan dua buah payudara besar sebagai hidangannya pagi ini. Bola mata Chanyeol nyaris keluar melihat payudara itu menggantung dan menantang Chanyeol untuk berbuat lebih.

Dengan tangan yang gemetar, Chanyeol menangkupkan kedua tangannya di atas payudara itu. God.. terasa sangat pas dan kenyal di tangan laki-laki itu. Chanyeol berinisiatif untuk meremasnya secara bersamaan.

"Ahhh.." perempuan itu terus menengadahkan kepalanya, merasakan remasan-remasan yang diberikan Chanyeol. Ini pertama kalinya bagi Chanyeol menyentuh payudara perempuan selain milik sang Eomma dan rasanya begitu menakjubkan. Bagaimana kulit telapak tangannya bersentuhan dengan payudara mulus itu membuat Chanyeol gemetar.

Setelah meremas payudara besar itu dengan gerakan tidak beraturan, Chanyeol semakin lapar untuk sekedar mencubiti kedua puting yang sudah mengeras itu.

"Nghhh.. s-sakithh.." ucap perempuan itu parau, menatap mata Chanyeol dengan tatapan sayu, memohon pada laki-laki jangkung itu untuk berbuat lebih lembut.

Namun yang terjadi adalah Chanyeol semakin menarik kedua puting itu hingga payudara besar itu ikut tertarik bersamaan, dan sesekali menekan puting yang mulai memerah itu hingga tenggelam ke dalam benda kenyal itu.

Chanyeol yang suah dikuasai nafsu hanya ingin berbuat lebih, lebih, dan lebih. Ia mulai menjalarkan ciumannya di leher jenjang perempuan itu, sesekali menjilatinya sampai kedua lutut perempuan itu melemas.

Sebenarnya hati kecil Chanyeol berkata bahwa perbuatan yang ia lakukan merupakan kesalahan. Ia ingin menghentikan semua ini, tetapi kedua tangannya seperti mengkhianati dirinya sendiri.

Chanyeol terus merapatkan tubuhnya pada tubuh perempuan itu, hingga dada bidangnya bergesekkan dengan kedua payudara besar itu. Benar-benar kenyal… Chanyeol tak henti-hentinya meremas payudara kiri perempuan itu hingga nyaris tak berbentuk. Menekan benda kenyal itu hingga berukuran dua kali lipat dari biasanya.

"Mmmsschh.." suara kecipak yang berasal dari bibir Chanyeol yang basah terus menggema. Leher mulus perempuan itu sukses dipenuhi tanda-tanda merah karena hisapan-hisapan nafsu laki-laki jangkung itu.

Perempuan itu hanya bisa menggigit bibirnya, mencoba agar tidak mengeluarkan desahan yang lebih kencang. Jari-jari lentik perempuan itu terselip di antara rambut kecoklatan Chanyeol, meremas rambut laki-laki itu sebagai pelampiasan nafsunya. Namun, semakin ia menahan suara desahan itu, semakin kencang remasan yang Chanyeol berikan di kedua payudaranya.

Sebenarnya Chanyeol bukanlah seorang laki-laki yang sabar. Penisnya sudah mendesak seakan-akan merobek celananya. Ia bisa saja menelanjangi perempuan itu dan menghujamkan penisnya di dalam vagina kemerahan perempuan itu, tetapi Chanyeol hanya tidak ingin terburu-buru. Ia ingin menikmati setiap detik yang ia punya untuk menggerayangi dan memainkan kedua payudara montok perempuan itu. Perlahan-lahan tetapi pasti, prinsip Chanyeol.

"A-aahh.. ku mohonhh hisaphh.."

Chanyeol yang semakin bernafsu mulai menurunkan ciumannya, menyentuh permukaan benda bulat itu. Rasanya seperti surga, ia menggesek-gesekkan hidung mancungnya untuk merasakan kelembutan payudara itu. Chanyeol bisa mencium aroma vanilla yang menguar dari kulit perempuan itu dan membuat dirinya semakin mabuk.

Chanyeol ingin menangis kenikmatan saat kedua tangan perempuan itu menekan kepalanya, menenggelamkan wajahnya pada belahan payudara sintal perempuan pujaannya. Rasanya hangat dan semakin membuat Chanyeol terangsang. Perempuan yang sudah terbawa permainan Chanyeol itu pun menekan kedua sisi payudaranya untuk menjepit kepala Chanyeol dengan payudara besarnya.

Chanyeol tersenyum penuh kemenangan, ia menyingkirkan tangan perempuan itu dan kembali meremas dengan gemas kedua payudara itu. Bibir tebalnya tak tinggal diam ikut mengecupi sisi dalam payudara sintal itu. Sedikit lagi… bibir Chanyeol hampir menyentuh ujung puting kecoklatan itu, dan laki-laki itu tidak akan pernah melepaskan benda kecil yang menggemaskan itu.

"Mahasiswa yang berkemeja biru, jawab pertanyaan yang ada di layar!"

"Mmmhhh.."

"Park Chanyeol sialan, bangun!"

"Ssshh.. kulum putingku.. ahhh mainkan lidahmu.."

"Profesor memanggilmu, bodoh! Bangun atau kita semua akan dikubur hidup-hidup!"

"Ouhh hisaphh, Parkhh!"

BRAKKK

"PARK CHANYEOL!"

Laki-laki bernama Park Chanyeol itu nyaris terjungkal dari kursinya. Ia membuka kedua mata besarnya secara paksa dan mencoba menegakkan posisi duduknya. Pemandangan di hadapannya sekarang adalah seorang pria paruh baya dengan rambut yang semakin menipis di bagian atasnya sedang menatapnya seakan menguliti dirinya hidup-hidup.

"Sudah hampir 5 kali saya memergokki anda tidur di kelas saya. Setelah ini, ikut ke ruangan saya!" bentak dosen mata kuliah pagi itu, Kang Seonsaengnim.

Suasana kelas itu mendadak sepi dan canggung. Semua mahasiswa hanya bisa menundukkan kepala mereka sambil berbisik-bisik mengutuk perbuatan Chanyeol yang membuat dosen tua itu murka. Sementara si tersangka utama hanya bisa mengacak-acak rambutnya frustrasi karena ajal akan menjemputnya lebih cepat dari yang selama ini ia kira.

"Kau mimpi jorok, Park?" Tanya Jongin sambil menyikut-nyikut lengan Chanyeol dengan tidak sabar. Bibir nya membentuk seringaian kecil yang disambut dengan tatapan melotot ala Park Chanyeol.

"Kau mengeluarkan desahan yang sangat erotis, bodoh! Lihat saja penismu mengacung seperti itu!" tukas Jongin seakan bisa menjawab keterkagetan Chanyeol. Seperti tertangkap basah, Chanyeol mengikuti arah telunjuk Jongin.

Sial!

Perempuan misterius itu benar-benar memberikan tekanan batin untuk Chanyeol. Perempuan itu membuat Chanyeol nyaris bermimpi basah tanpa menyentuh atau bahkan berbicara padanya.

"Jangan lihat!" bentak Chanyeol dan diikuti kekehan mengejek Jongin. Laki-laki jangkung itu merapatkan kedua pahanya dan mengatur napasnya sedemikian rupa agar penis kesayangannya bisa kembali ke bentuk yang semestinya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, jam kuliah pun akhirnya berakhir. Kang Seonsaengnim mengisyaratkan Chanyeol untuk pergi menuju ruangannya. Chanyeol membungkuk dan mengekori pria paruh baya itu seperti anak itik yang kehilangan arah. Karena sesungguhnya ia benar-benar kehilangan arah bahkan jiwanya terbang entah kemana hanya karena payudara perempuan tanpa nama itu.

"Anda benar-benar dalam masalah Park Chanyeol-ssi. Berkali-kali saya melihat anda tidur di mata kuliah saya. Apakah anda serius mengikuti mata kuliah saya?!"

Chanyeol terdiam dan mengangguk ragu. Meskipun pikirannya selalu dipenuhi fantasi-fantasi kotor, Chanyeol tergolong mahasiswa baik-baik yang tidak pernah berbuat onar. Berbeda dengan sahabatnya Jongin yang memiliki hobi membolos sejak semester satu.

"Nilai-nilaimu selama ini tidak buruk dan selalu berada di atas rata-rata. Ataukah ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiranmu selama ini?"

Ada! Payudara perempuan itu! Demi Tuhan, sampai detik ini seluruh sel-sel otaknya terus mengingat bentuk payudara yang terlalu indah untuk dijabarkan dengan kata-kata itu.

"Mmmh.. Yeolhh.."

Tubuh Chanyeol mendadak mematung tak bisa bergerak barang satu inchi pun. Desahan itu kembali menggema di kedua telinga Chanyeol. Bahkan sekarang sosok pria paruh baya di hadapannya telah berganti menjadi sosok perempuan tanpa nama itu. Perempuan itu duduk di atas meja Kang Seonsaengnim dengan keadaan, ehm, kaki yang mengangkang, hanya mengenakan celana dalam mini nya, dan sweater yang telah tersingkap sebatas leher.

Jari-jari lentik perempuan itu dengan lihai memijat pelan kedua payudaranya sendiri, menggoda Chanyeol yang kini tengah menelan liurnya dengan susah payah. Berkali-kali ia mengerjapkan matanya, menampar pipinya, dan meyakinkan diri bahwa ini adalah sebuah pikiran liarnya. Namun sosok perempuan itu masih terus bertengger di meja dosen tua itu dengan posisi yang membuat libidonya memuncak.

Kedua mata sipit perempuan berambut hitam itu terpejam, bibir mungilnya terbuka mengeluarkan desahan-desahan seksi. Ia menjepit putingnya yang mengeras dengan ibu jari dan telunjuknya, memilin benda kecoklatan itu hingga tubuhnya gemetar menahan nikmat. Perempuan itu terus meremas kedua benda kenyal miliknya ke arah depan, menggoda Chanyeol yang tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk meremas dan menggerayangi payudara miliknya.

Chanyeol bisa melihat dengan jelas bagaimana celana dalam perempuan itu basah karena cairan vaginanya. Menyadari tatapan bodoh Chanyeol yang mengarah pada selangkangannya, tangan kiri perempuan itu kemudian turun mengelus selangkangannya yang tertutupi celana dalam –yang menurut Chanyeol berukuran sangat kecil untuk tubuh indahnya. Jari telunjuk perempuan itu kini menelusuri belahan vagina miliknya dari luar.

Chanyeol hanya bisa menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat, menahan hasrat untuk tidak melesakkan wajahnya pada vagina perempuan itu dan melahap habis benda kemerahan itu. Napas Chanyeol memburu memandangi wajah perempuan yang kini sudah dipenuhi nafsu. Kedua pipi dan telinganya memerah persis seperti kepiting rebus. Mengapa perempuan itu lebih memilih memuaskan tubuhnya sendiri dibandingkan meminta bantuan pada Chanyeol, laki-laki yang berada di hadapannya?

"Yeolhh.. bukakan untukku.. sshh.." lirih perempuan itu sambil menusuk-nusukkan ujung jari telunjuknya di vaginanya sendiri. Chanyeol ingin berteriak dan membanting tubuh perempuan itu, tetapi entah kenapa seluruh tubuhnya mendadak mati rasa.

Seolah-olah kesal karena ketololan Chanyeol, perempuan mungil itu berdecak dan mengangkat pinggulnya. Tangannya yang cekatan menurunkan celana dalam berwarna hitam itu dan membiarkan helaian kain itu terkulai di atas paha Chanyeol.

Ya Tuhan…

Dengan gemetar dan susah payah, Chanyeol menggenggam erat celana dalam perempuan itu untuk melampiaskan nafsunya. Terlihat bodoh memang, namun hanya itu yang dapat ia lakukan setelah melihat apa yang tersaji di hadapannya.

"Nghhh.."

Perempuan itu menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat, menahan sensasi geli di bagian bawah tubuhnya. Jari-jari besar Chanyeol kini terangkat mengelus dan menelusuri bibir vagina perempuan itu dengan ragu. Terkadang ia menekan dengan gemas klitoris perempuan itu, hingga benda mungil itu berkedut karena terangsang. Ternyata pelajaran sistem reproduksi yang mengatakan bahwa klitoris adalah sumber rangsangan bagi perempuan adalah benar, dan Chanyeol bangga karena berhasil mempraktekkannya.

Kedua mata besar Chanyeol masih belum bisa berkedip memandangi vagina mulus perempuan tanpa nama itu. Vagina itu bersih, hanya sedikit bulu-bulu halus yang menghiasi (itu membuat Chanyeol gemas), dan sangat wangi. Entahlah, semua yang ada di perempuan ini begitu memabukkan bagi Chanyeol.

Tiba-tiba jari-jari lentik perempuan bermata sipit itu menarik jari telunjuk Chanyeol, mencoba memasukkan telunjuk besar Chanyeol ke dalam lubang vagina nya yang berkedut.

"Oh shit…" Chanyeol hanya bisa terpaku, tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan saat setengah telunjuknya sudah berada di dalam lubang sempit itu. Dengan segenap pengetahuan yang ia dapatkan dari video porno pemberian Jongin, ia mulai memasukkan telunjuknya lebih dalam. Sepertinya apa yang Chanyeol lakukan benar karena perempuan berambut panjang itu memejamkan matanya dan mendesah pelan. Perempuan itu semakin membuka kedua pahanya dengan lebar.

Gerakan telunjuk Chanyeol menyiratkan keraguan, tetapi perempuan itu semakin menggila karena gerakan pelan Chanyeol. Kini Chanyeol mulai memberanikan diri untuk mengeluar-masukkan telunjuknya, sesekali menusukkan ujung telunjuknya ke pusat kenikmatan di dalam vagina itu.

"A… ahhh sshh.." perempuan itu tidak berhenti bersuara saat Chanyeol mulai mengoyak-ngoyak dinding vaginanya, bahkan menambah jari tengahnya mengikuti jejak sang telunjuk yang terus 'mengerjai' vagina kemerahan itu.

Sesekali Chanyeol mengecupi paha mulus perempuan itu, menghirup aroma tubuh memabukkan yang menguar dari sana. Chanyeol merasakan jari-jarinya basah karena cairan kental itu keluar secara perlahan, membasahi lubang vagina perempuan itu. Chanyeol menyeringai dan terus mempercepat pekerjaan jarinya.

"Nghhh.. akhh.." perempuan itu memekik dan meremas rambut Chanyeol kuat-kuat. Ia mencapai klimaks hanya karena 2 jari-jari Chanyeol. Cairan itu terlampau banyak, hingga meluber membasahi paha dan bokong nya. Laki-laki jangkung itu menengadahkan kepalanya, memperhatikan bagaimana ekspresi wajah perempuan itu yang dipenuhi kepuasan dan kenikmatan. Payudara besarnya bergerak naik turun, napasnya terengah-engah, dan peluh membasahi seluruh tubuh perempuan itu.

Chanyeol mulai melepaskan kedua jarinya, ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan, takut-takut dosen paruh baya itu muncul dan menendang bokongnya murka. Kemudian Chanyeol terkekeh pelan dan menyeringai.

Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya, mempersempit jarak antara dirinya dan vagina menggairahkan itu. Sungguh ia sangat ingin mencicipi bagian yang paling sakral dari tubuh seorang perempuan itu. Kini kesempatan sudah di depan mata, apakah bisa Chanyeol menyia-nyiakannya?

Chanyeol mulai mengecupi bibir vagina perempuan itu, membuat tubuh sang pemilik vagina kembali bergetar. Sedikit lagi… ia mengeluarkan lidahnya, menjilati dengan gerakkan naik-turun vagina basah itu, mengecap rasa cairan yang membasahi vagina itu.

"Sllrrrrp.."

"Park Chanyeol-ssi?!"

"Anda tidak mendengarkan saya?!"

Chanyeol terperanjat hebat mendengar sebuah suara berat menusuk gendang telinganya. Segalanya berganti begitu cepat. Dosen paruh baya itu, ruangan itu, dan juga sosok perempuan yang mendadak hilang dari jarak pandangnya.

"Anda sudah keterlaluan, Park Chanyeol-ssi! Haish.. apakah semua anak muda memiliki tidak memiliki sopan santun seperti anda?! Anda hanya membuang uang yang orang tua anda berikan untuk pendidikan anda! Percuma pintar tetapi tidak punya tata karma seperti anda! Sekarang keluar dari ruangan saya! Saya akan memberikan surat peringatan pertama untuk anda, Park Chanyeol-ssi!"

Chanyeol hanya bisa ternganga mendengar penjelasan panjang nan lebar sang dosen. Surat peringatan? Seumur hidup Chanyeol tidak pernah terlintas dibenaknya bahwa ia akan mendapatkan surat peringatan karena tingkah bodohnya seperti tadi.

Jadi… semua hal nikmat yang ia alami tadi adalah sebuah lamunan?!

.

.

.

.

.

"Hey bodoh, bagaimana? Apa kau dihukum oleh si tua bangka itu?"

Tiba-tiba sebuah lengan merangkul bahu Chanyeol yang sedang berjalan lunglai sambil memandangi helaian surat peringatan di tangannya. Tidak mendapat jawaban dari Chanyeol, Jongin pun mengikuti arah pandangan sahabatnya itu.

Jongin nyaris tersedak karena menahan tawa melihat ekspresi wajah Chanyeol seperti seseorang yang divonis memiliki penyakit mematikan stadium 4 dan tidak memiliki harapan hidup. Laki-laki berkulit tan itu menepuk-nepuk punggung Chanyeol sambil mengeluarkan ekspresi (sok) prihatin dan peduli.

"Hanya karena surat peringatan kau berlagak seperti dunia akan kiamat besok? Ya Tuhan, Park Chanyeol santai saja!" kata Jongin bermaksud menyemangati Chanyeol, tetapi laki-laki bertelinga lebar itu hanya bisa menangkis tangan Jongin dan berjalan mendahului Jongin menuju mesin pembuat kopi di ujung koridor.

Chanyeol mengacak-ngacak rambutnya frustrasi, memasukkan beberapa koin dan menekan beberapa tombol di mesin itu dengan kasar. Jongin hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat ulah sahabatnya itu. Ia tahu pasti ada sesuatu yang tidak beres, entah Chanyeol kalah taruhan, semua koleksi animenya hilang, atau bahkan kepalanya terbentur sesuatu hingga laki-laki bertelinga lebar itu seperti anak ayam kehilangan induknya.

Namun Jongin tidak akan menanyakan apa yang terjadi sebelum Chanyeol menceritakannya dengan ikhlas dan sukarela padanya. Inilah yang disebut persahabatan antara laki-laki menurut Jongin.

"Kau ingat proyek kita minggu lalu? Ada dua orang yang berminat, Yeol! Bukankah itu sebuah awal yang baik?" tanya Jongin dengan wajah berbinar-binar.

Mendengar Jongin menyebut kata 'proyek', Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya dari gelas kopinya pada wajah Jongin yang berbinar-binar tidak jelas. Ah Chanyeol ingat sekarang, ia dan Jongin membuat proyek kecil-kecilan untuk mencari uang tambahan. Lumayan sebagai uang saku untuk sekedar makan di kampus atau menonton di bioskop.

Dasar Jongin yang mempunyai otak bisnis, ia dapat melihat semua peluang usaha dari yang besar dan tidak masuk akal hingga yang terkecil tetapi mempunyai nilai jual yang tinggi. Jongin lah yang mengusulkan proyek gambar karikatur untuk hadiah ulang tahun, wisuda, atau bahkan untuk menyatakan perasaan pada seseorang. Mereka hanyalah mahasiswa dengan segudang mata kuliah, mereka tidak bisa mencari pekerjaan paruh waktu karena akan terbentur jadwal kuliah mereka.

Dengan memanfaatkan kemampuan menggambar mereka yang berada di atas rata-rata, mereka membuat pesan berantai untuk mempromosikan usaha mereka. Selain mereka berasal dari jurusan Arsitektur, Jongin merasa ketampanan mereka juga menjadi nilai tambah bagi usaha baru mereka. Laki-laki berkulit tan itu penuh percaya diri yakin bahwa usahanya akan diminati banyak orang.

"Benarkah? Apa kau sudah menyebarkan iklan dan pesan pada orang-orang?' tanya Chanyeol sambil menyeruput Americano nya. Laki-laki tinggi itu meyandarkan punggungnya pada dinding di sebelah mesin kopi tersebut.

Walaupun telinga lebarnya mendengarkan secara seksama penjelasan dan cerita Jongin, kedua mata lebarnya bergerak kesana kemari mencari sosok yang memenuhi kepalanya sedari pagi. Perempuan itu.. entah ia harus memaki-maki perempuan itu karena membuat kesialan di kehidupannya atau malah menculik perempuan itu dan menghabisinya hingga perempuan itu tidak bisa berjalan.

"Lihatlah!"

 **'** **Bingung mencari hadiah untuk pasangan? Tidak sempat membeli hadiah untuk ulang tahun sahabat tercinta? Atau mencari kenang-kenangan wisuda untuk senior incaran kalian?**

 **Tenang! KimKa dan PCY, laki-laki paling tampan se-jurusan Arsitektur akan memberikan solusinya!**

 **Kami menyediakan jasa pembuatan karikatur dengan lama pembuatan hanya 2 hari! Ya 2 hari! Menarik bukan? Harga mulai dari 5000-10.000 won!**

 **Segera hubungi KimKa :**

 **Id kakaotalk : kimj94**

 **Id line : handsomeKimJ'**

"YA! Iklan macam apa itu? Tidak berbobot sekali, menggelikan! Ah apa maksudmu memasang foto kita?!" pekik Chanyeol nyaris tersedak kopinya sendiri melihat betapa menggelikannya iklan yang dibuat Jongin.

"Ya Tuhan ternyata otakmu tidak lebih besar dari penismu, Kim Jongin…"

Chanyeol tidak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiran sahabatnya yang benar-benar mengandalkan ketampanan mereka sebagai jurus mencari konsumen. Chanyeol yakin yang akan memenuhi kakaotalk Jongin hanya lah para junior yang tertarik dengan wajah tampan mereka. Kim Jongin memang tidak bisa diandalkan!

"Ada 2 pesanan.. coba kita lihat. Hmm.. Do Kyungsoo dari jurusan Ekonomi dan Oh Sehun dari jurusan Bisnis. Oke kau urus Oh Sehun, aku urus perempuan bermarga Do ini. Tidak ada penolakan, Park Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol benar-benar ingin menyiram wajah Jongin dengan kopi di tangannya. Seenaknya saja dia memilih customer, pasti Jongin akan berakhir dengan mendekati perempuan malang itu.

Kemudian Jongin memberikan kontak mahasiswa bernama Oh Sehun itu pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol mendengus pelan sambil memberikan tatapan membunuh untuk Jongin. Untung saja Jongin mengerti sinyal-sinyal berbahaya dari Chanyeol, laki-laki itu hanya bisa tersenyum lebar (yang menjijikan bagi Chanyeol) dan mengambil langkah seribu dari hadapan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengusap wajahnya kasar sambil memandangi punggung Jongin yang semakin menjauh dari hadapannya. Laki-laki bertelinga lebar itu hanya ingin menjernihkan pikirannya dari bayang-bayang perempuan misterius itu dan kini Jongin malah membuat pekerjaan lain. Mau tidak mau Chanyeol harus mengerjakan nya demi beberapa lembar won yang akan ia dapatkan.

Ponsel Chanyeol mendadak berbunyi setelah ia menambahkan Oh Sehun ke dalam kontak kakao talknya. Sedikit penasaran, Chanyeol membuka foto profil laki-laki tersebut. Ia berdecak mendapati laki-laki bernama Oh Sehun itu hanyalah junior tingkat satu yang masih sedikit kekanakan.

 **'** **Terima kasih sudah mau membantuku, sunbaenim.'**

 **'** **Akan ku kirim foto perempuan yang harus sunbae gambar nanti kkk~ dia begitu menggemaskan, sunbae! Buatlah sebagus mungkin..'**

Chanyeol berdecak melihat pesan-pesan yang dikirim oleh customer pertamanya, yang nampaknya sedang jatuh cinta dan ingin memberikan gambar karikatur dari Chanyeol sebagai penarik perhatian. Tck.. mengapa dirinya harus terlibat ke dalam percintaan orang seperti ini.

 **'** **Namanya Byun Baekhyun.. Tolong tuliskan di bawah gambarnya seperti ini : Noona, aku selalu memperhatikanmu selama ini, kau sangat cantik dan menggemaskan. Aku harap kita bisa berkenalan lebih jauh! Dari : OSH'**

"Cih.. apa seperti ini cara merayu perempuan yang lebih tua? Kekanakan sekali!" cibir Chanyeol sambil terus memperhatikan layar ponselnya. Laki-laki bernama Oh Sehun ini terlalu banyak bicara. Chanyeol tidak ingin repot-repot mendengarkan cerita cinta Sehun pada 'noona' nya itu, ia hanya butuh foto perempuan itu sekarang juga agar ia bisa mempersiapkan alat-alat untuk menggambar seperti pensil, cat minyak, dan kanvas.

Kring!

Chanyeol mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku saat mendengar bunyi notifikasi pesan yang tidak lain tidak bukan dari Oh Sehun. Sebuah foto perempuan kini terpampang penuh di layar ponsel Chanyeol. Perempuan itu mengenakan kemeja biru muda (yang sedikit tipis) dan sebuah kalung melingkar di lehernya, menambah kesan manis pada penampilan perempuan itu. Rambut hitamnya berkilaunya dibiarkan tergerai hingga sebatas dada.

Dada..

ASTAGA…

Chanyeol nyaris menubruk pot bunga di depannya saat menyadari siapa yang kini menghiasi layar ponselnya. Rambut hitam, kedua mata sipit, bibir mungil, dan payudara besar itu…

Tunggu!

Perempuan berpayudara besar itu bernama Byun Baekhyun?!

.

.

.

.

 **to be continued**

* * *

SUMPAH MAU KETAWA WKWKWK geli bet ga boong aduh maapin :(

saya pengen tau yang chanbaek shipper yang suka GS tuh mau yg kayak gimana, kasih masukan oke?^^ ff ini ga terlalu panjang mungkin cuma 3 atau 4 chapter lah hohoho

saya pengen buang ff ini tapi telalu sayang kalo ga dijadiin ff /lalu ditendang teman saya/ :""")

JANGAN LUPA BACA **MY GEEKY BOY** GAEEEEES :**

DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW, FOLLOW AND FAV! ;3


	2. Chapter 2

Caption : Boobs on The Bus Chapter 2/?

Cast : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun, Moonbyul, Park Sooyoung (Joy)

Pairing : Chanbaek **(Genderswitch ; Baekhyun and other uke as GIRL)**

Genre : (crispy) Comedy, Smut, College-life, PWP gaje

Rating : M

Forward :

YA TUHAN GA NYANGKA ADA YANG BACA FF HINA INI :'''') wkwkwk ngakak liat komen2 kalian tapi jadi eneng karna responnya bagus bgt^^ gatau mau forward apa di ff ini, pokoknya ff ini dibuat seRINGAN mungkin tanpa drama abal-abal di dalamnya kkk~ saya suka karakter PCY yang pasti ada di sekitar kalian tipe2 mesum hentai tapi masih belum praktek (?) jadi takut2 tapi pengen gitu kalo liat yang porno2 (?) #abaikan

Happy reading guys^^

* * *

 **'... ada laki-laki yang mengacungkan 'pistol'nya ke arahku.. aku harus bagaimana?'**

 **'GO AND GET HER BOOBIES!'**

 ** _'Chanyeollie~ apa kau suka payudara noona? Ah apa? Kurang besar? Kalau begitu bantu aku meremasnya..'_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

BRUKKK

BRAKKK

"Ya Tuhan.."

"Aku bisa gila!"

"Jongin sialan! Akan ku potong penisnya dan ku buat gantungan kunci! Aishh.."

Chanyeol melempar beberapa alat lukis seperti kuas dengan berbagai ukuran, tiga buah kaleng cat minyak, tiga buah kanvas berukuran sedang, dan pulpen untuk menggambar ke dalam keranjang. Junior tingkat satu itu benar-benar menjungkir balikan hidupnya. Jungkir balik, kayang, sikap lilin, tiger sprong, atau apapun itu namanya, yang jelas batin Chanyeol sekarang terguncang seperti perempuan yang hampir diperkosa di ujung gang buntu.

Chanyeol tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Entah ia harus memanfaatkan situasi ini untuk mengetahui identitas Byun Baekhyun lebih banyak atau malah membubarkan proyek kebanggaan sahabatnya itu.

Rasanya Chanyeol ingin mengambil cuti satu semester karena penisnya akan terus berkedut jika ia mengingat apapun tentang perempuan yang memberikan kenang-kenangan buruk berupa surat peringatan di pertemuan pertama mereka.

"Byun Baekhyun.." gumam Chanyeol melafalkan nama perempuan itu sambil berjalan di antara rak-rak yang menyimpan deretan pensil warna berbagai ukuran.

Kring!

 **'** **Bagaimana, sunbae? Apa kau bisa menggambar seperti foto yang aku kirimkan tadi? Atau foto itu kurang artistik?'**

 **'** **Aku punya banyak fotonya, akan ku kirimkan pada sunbae. Silahkan sunbae pilih yang mana menurut sunbae yang paling bagus!'**

Kring!

Kring!

Kring!

 **Oh Sehun sent a photo**

 **Oh Sehun sent a photo**

 **Oh Sehun sent a photo**

 **Oh Sehun sent a photo**

 **'** **Ah tapi aku lebih suka melihat noona menguncir rambutnya~ kau tahu lehernya sangat jenjang dan indah sunbae!'**

 **'** **Omo… aku bisa gila karena kecantikannya!'**

 **Oh Sehun sent a photo**

 **Oh Sehun sent a photo**

 **Oh Sehun sent a photo**

 **'** **Dia mungil sekali aku ingin memeluknya!1111111 asdfghjkl23jejf98r93'**

 **Oh Sehun sent a photo**

 **Oh Sehun sent a photo**

 **Oh Sehun sent a photo**

 **Oh Sehun sent a photo**

"BOCAH GILA!" pekik Chanyeol geram melihat layar ponselnya dipenuhi foto perempuan yang saat ini ingin ia hindari. Bocah itu benar-benar tidak tahu diri! Persetan dengan kisah cintanya, Chanyeol hanya ingin bocah gila itu menyingkirkan perempuan bernama Byun Baekhyun itu dan tidak menyeret dirinya ke dalam percintaan kekanakan Sehun.

Kini di layar ponselnya terpampang foto perempuan itu dengan berbagai pose. Rambut coklat, hitam, rambut yang digerai, rambut dikuncir ekor kuda, bibir berwarna merah cherry, berwarna peach, kaus kebesaran, kemeja hitam, gaun mini berwarna krem yang memperlihatkan kaki mulusnya. Oh Sehun mengirimkan semua foto Baekhyun di ponselnya pada Chanyeol persis seperti 'fanboy' remaja yang sedang dalam masa-masa labil.

Namun hanya satu foto yang membuat kedua tempurung lutut Chanyeol serasa lepas dari persendiannya. Foto itu mungkin diambil saat musim panas, terbukti dengan Baekhyun yang mengenakan kaus putih ketat dan celana pendek berbahan jeans. Rambutnya yang berwarna hitam berkilau diikat seperti ekor kuda dan mata sipit yang melengkung karena senyumannya yang menggemaskan.

Ya Tuhan…..

Bisa kau bayangkan bagaimana payudara yang berukuran lebih besar dari rata-rata itu tercetak dengan jelas setiap inchi lekukannya?! Bisa kau bayangkan bagaimana bra hitam yang perempuan itu kenakan dapat terlihat dari luar kaus putihnya?! Bisa kau bayangkan bagaimana belahan dada perempuan itu terbentuk dan menyiratkan bahwa bra hitamnya tidak cukup menampung ukuran payudaranya?! Batin Chanyeol merana sekaligus bersyukur.

Bahkan Chanyeol harus bersandar pada rak di sampingnya karena foto-foto yang dikirimkan Sehun seperti meneror dan mengintimidasi jiwa polos di dalam dirinya. Dada laki-laki itu naik turun mengatur napas, seluruh darahnya berdesir hanya karena sebuah foto perempuan mungil yang tersenyum tanpa dosa.

Namun sedetik kemudian, ibu jari Chanyeol terangkat untuk menyentuh layar ponselnya. Ia terus memperbesar-memperkecil-memperbesar-memperkecil foto tersebut dan tersenyum seperti orang tolol. Chanyeol menggunakan ibu jarinya untuk mengelus belahan dada yang terpampang jelas di layar ponselnya.

Penisnya mendadak berkedut membayangkan jika ia berkesempatan menyentuh, mengelus, bahkan meremas payudara paling indah yang pernah ia lihat secara langsung itu. Akan sangat menyenangkan pasti memainkan dua benda kenyal itu dengan kedua tangannya, memilin-milin puting perempuan itu, dan melesakkan wajah di antara belahan dada perempuan itu.

Ah…. Ternyata surga itu bukanlah sebuah karangan belaka….

"Chan… yeol?"

Sebuah suara perempuan menginterupsi fantasi liarnya, membuat Chanyeol hampir menjatuhkan ponselnya ke lantai. Jika ponsel itu terjatuh dan masih memperlihatkan foto belahan dada Byun Baekhyun, habis sudah reputasi seorang Park Chanyeol sebagai mahasiswa baik-baik nan tampan se-jurusan Arsitektur. Chanyeol yakin orang-orang akan memanggilnya 'maniak seks' atau mencemooh dirinya karena tidak mempunyai kekasih.

Padahal Chanyeol tidak mengerti dimana korelasi antara 'terangsang' dengan 'tidak punya kekasih'…

"Aishhh.. K-kau mengagetkanku! Sialan.." ucap Chanyeol terbata-bata sambil terburu-buru memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku celananya.

"Apa yang kau lihat? Kau tersenyum dan tertawa-tawa dengan ekspresi seperti pria hidung belang!"

Perempuan berambut panjang itu menghampiri Chanyeol dengan tatapan meneliti dan menggaruk-garuk dagunya bak detektif. Ia membawa sebuah keranjang di tangannya yang berisi beberapa komik dan alat tulis. Perempuan itu berjalan perlahan-lahan sambil memandangi Chanyeol dari ujung rambut ke ujung kaki.

"Ya ya ya! Jangan mendekat, Byul-ah!" ujar Chanyeol sambil memberi isyarat pada Moonbyul, teman satu angkatannya, untuk tidak mendekat ke arahnya. Ia tidak akan membiarkan Moonbyul melihat selangkangannya yang 'membengkak'.

Chanyeol menahan bahu Moonbyul yang masih mencari tahu apa yang dilakukan laki-laki jangkung itu hingga tersenyum seperti seorang maniak seks. Chanyeol tahu Moonbyul sangat 'berbahaya' karena perempuan yang ukuran otaknya sebelas dua belas dengan milik Jongin ini adalah seorang pembaca komik hentai nomor satu dan hal-hal yang berbau pornografi lainnya. Karena itulah Moonbyul pasti menangkap sinyal-sinyal tidak beres yang berhubungan dengan 'pornografi' pada diri Chanyeol.

"Kalau kau punya video baru, jangan disimpan sendiri. Berbagi itu indah, Park Chanyeol!" kata Moonbyul sambil menaik-naikkan alisnya menggoda Chanyeol. Bukan menggoda dalam artian seksual, ya kalian pasti tahu menggoda yang seperti apa yang dimaksud Moonbyul.

Chanyeol hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, tidak habis pikir bagaimana bisa ia mendapat cobaan bertubi-tubi hanya dalam waktu kurang dari 24 jam. Pertama perempuan berpayudara besar itu, kedua sahabatnya yang berotak-tidak-lebih-besar-dari-penisnya Kim Jongin, junior tingkat satu yang sedang mabuk cinta, dan sekarang makhluk cabul berparas perempuan di hadapannya ini.

Chanyeol tahu Moonbyul akan selalu menempelinya jika ia tidak melontarkan pembelaan apapun. Atau malah Moonbyul akan membicarakan bagaimana seorang guru memperkosa murid kesayangannya di dalam film yang ia tonton semalam, bagaimana inovasi posisi bercinta yang membuat perempuan orgasme lebih cepat, dan ukuran payudara perempuan-perempuan yang ia lihat di kampus.

Sungguh…. Berada di sekitar perempuan ini adalah sebuah peringatan besar, mengingat keadaan penisnya yang semakin menegang karena seorang Byun Baekhyun. Perempuan ini bukanlah solusi yang tepat. Chanyeol bertanya-tanya pada dirinya, apakah tidak ada satupun manusia yang bertingkah laku menurut norma-norma yang berlaku di sekitarnya?!

"Ya!"

Suara panggilan dari Moonbyul menyadarkan Chanyeol dari ratapannya. Laki-laki bertelinga lebar itu segera memasang wajah 'aku-baik-baik-saja-karena-aku-si-tampan-Chanyeol' agar Moonbyul tidak curiga dengan gerak-geriknya. Namun Moonbyul malah merangkul bahunya dan mengisyaratkan Chanyeol untuk menunduk karena perempuan itu ingin membisikkan sesuatu. Chanyeol mengernyit heran, nampaknya Moonbyul ingin memberi tahu suatu hal yang sangat rahasia.

"Aku takut… ada laki-laki yang mengacungkan 'pistol'nya ke arahku.. aku harus bagaimana?" bisik Moonbyul sambil menekan kata-kata 'pistol' dalam kalimatnya.

Chanyeol memang jelmaan keledai dungu karena ia masih terpaku menyimak apa yang Moonbyul akan katakan selanjutnya. Moonbyul berdecak dan menunjuk selangkangan Chanyeol dengan dagunya. Mau tak mau Chanyeol mengikuti arah pandangan Moonbyul dengan rasa penasaran bercampur bingung.

"MOON BYUL YI MATI SAJA KAU BESOK!"

"Brengsek!"

"YAAAAA!"

Chanyeol berteriak histeris menyadari maksud perkataan temannya yang sangat nista itu, membuat seisi toko buku memandangnya kesal. Namun Moonbyul hanya berjalan meninggalkannya bak pragawati sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya santai.

Ya Tuhan… kalau kau ingin mencabut nyawaku, cabutlah sekarang tanpa ragu… aku siap berada di sisi-Mu selamanya… batin Chanyeol menangis.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah peristiwa bersama Moonbyul tadi, Chanyeol mendadak mual dan tidak enak badan. Sepertinya Tuhan benar-benar mendengarkan do'a Chanyeol dan perlahan-lahan memberikan gejala-gejala yang akan mengantarkannya pada gerbang kematian.

Tidak!

Chanyeol tidak mau mati muda!

Ia belum pernah bercinta dengan satu perempuan pun, ia belum menikmati payudara indah Byun Baekhyun….. jika Tuhan ingin mencabut nyawanya sekarang, bawalah payudara Baekhyun bersamanya ke peristirahatan terakhirnya….

BRAKKK

"Oppa, turun lah! Makan malam sudah siap!"

"B.. bisakah kau mengetuk pintu dulu sebelum masuk, hah? A-aku tidak nafsu makan, pergilah!" balas Chanyeol sengit sambil mengunci ponselnya dalam keadaan mati.

Adik perempuan Chanyeol, Sooyoung, hanya bisa mencibir karena Chanyeol yang membentaknya persis seperti pencuri celana dalam yang sedang tertangkap basah. Namun, perempuan tinggi itu tidak gentar. Ia malah memasukki kamar Chanyeol sambil mengamati apa yang dilakukan sang kakak hingga tidak bernafsu makan. Padahal Chanyeol lah yang hampir menghabiskan persediaan nasi setiap harinya.

Chanyeol mencoba membereskan kaleng-kaleng cat yang berserakan di kasur dan lantai kamarnya. Ia mengawasi gerak-gerik adik perempuannya itudengan waspada, karena Sooyoung adalah makhluk paling jahil dan kejam di muka bumi, tidak ada yang bisa memprediksi apa yang akan dilakukan perempuan kecil berbadan besar itu. Bahkan kalau bisa, Chanyeol rela menukarkan adiknya dengan kupon makan ayam gratis di kedai seberang kampus agar hidupnya menjadi tentram dan damai.

Chanyeol berdecak melihat bagaimana Sooyoung akhir-akhir ini berlagak rajin belajar lantaran Eomma mengiming-ngiminginya dengan ponsel baru jika Sooyoung berhasil masuk ke universitas yang sama dengan Chanyeol. Lihat saja sekarang perempuan itu selalu membawa-bawa buku setebal kitab suci dan pensil kemana-mana, sebagai bekal untuk ujian nanti.

"Oppa, aku pinjam penghapusmu. Ya! Dimana kau meletakkannya?" tanya Sooyoung sambil mengobrak-abrik buku-buku dan kertas yang berada di atas meja belajar Chanyeol.

"Memang aku sudah mengizinkannya?! Ak—"

"Apa ini? Su-rat-pe-ri-nga-tan?!"

Sooyoung mengernyit heran sambil mengangkat selembar surat yang mencurigakan di atas meja belajar sang kakak. Chanyeol membulatkan matanya kaget dan segera melompat dari kasurnnya, mencoba meraih kertas sacral yang dipegang adiknya.

Namun Sooyoung mendekap kertas itu di dadanya, ya tepat di atas dua gundukan yang ia miliki. Chanyeol menghentikkan aksi perebutannya karena pasrah tidak dapat mengambil kertas di tempat yang menjadi senjata kaum hawa untuk menyembunyikan sesuatu. Chanyeol benar-benar sensitif dengan sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan 'dada' hari ini.

Adik perempuan Chanyeol itu kini tersenyum penuh kemenangan dan mendudukkan bokongnya di atas kasur Chanyeol. Kedua bola matanya bergerak-gerak membaca satu per satu kata-kata yang tercetak di surat keramat itu.

"Oppa, sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan di kampus hah? Kau mempermalukan nama baik keluarga kita! Kau merokok? Meraba bokong dosen? Berjudi? Mengedarkan nark—mmph!"

Chanyeol membekap mulut Sooyoung dengan tidak berperi kemanusiaan. Bisa gila jika sang Eomma mengetahui tentang surat peringatan itu. Chanyeol memberi isyarat bagi Sooyoung untuk menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat.

"YA! KATAKAN PADAKU ATAU AKU AKAN MELAPORKANMU PADA EOMMA!" pekik Sooyoung sambil mengusap-usap bibir yang menurutnya sangat seksi itu. Chanyeol menegang, ia tahu adiknya tidak pernah berkata main-main jika berhubungan dengan Eomma mereka. Namun jika ia memberi tahu masalah payudara perempuan itu pada Sooyoung yang notabene nya adalah perempuan juga, bukankah akan sangat canggung nantinya?

"Hah… jadi begini…." Kata Chanyeol akhirnya membuka suara setelah berpikir sepersekian detik.

Chanyeol memegang kedua bahu Sooyoung dan menatap adiknya itu dengan tatapan sangat serius bak tentara yang akan meninggalkan keluarganya ke medan perang. Chanyeol menghela napasnya berat dan mengangguk seolah-olah meyakinkan dirinya sendiri untuk bercerita yang sebenarnya pada Sooyoung. Walaupun Sooyoung sangat menyebalkan, tetapi hanya kepada dirinya lah Chanyeol berbagi cerita sejak kecil hingga dewasa seperti sekarang. Sooyoung adalah salah satu pendengar terbaik yang ia punya.

Lagipula tidak ada salahnya bercerita pada adiknya itu. Ia harus mengutarakannya sebelum menjadi sebuah tekanan batin karena selalu ia pendam, selain itu Chanyeol bisa menanyakan pendapat Sooyoung tentang masalahnya dari sisi 'perempuan'.

"Aku melihat…. Ehm.. dada perempuan." Ujar Chanyeol ragu sambil menggigit bibirnya. Sebenarnya ia takut Sooyoung akan menendang selangkangannya dan menganggapnya laki-laki cabul, tetapi sudah kepalang tanggung, Chanyeol harus meluruskan kalimatnya dan menjelaskan jalan ceritanya.

"Apa hubungannya dada perempuan dengan surat peringatan, bodoh?" tanya Sooyoung tidak mengerti apa masalahnya melihat dada perempuan sampai mendapat surat keramat seperti itu.

"Aku terus membayangkannya, berkhayal, bahkan memimpikannya saat tertidur di kelas. Sooyoung-ah.. kau harus melihat betapa menggairahkannya payudara itu, bentuknya bulat dan kencang mengayun-ngayun di hadapanku! Siapa yang tidak akan tergoda jika disuguhi pemandangan seperti itu? Aku ini laki-laki tulen! Aku tidak bisa terus menerus seperti ini.. payudara itu seakan menghantuiku tiap detiknya."

Chanyeol menjelaskan awal mula kejadian itu dari mulai payudara yang mengayun-ngayun indah hingga surat peringatan dari dosen tua yang rambutnya sudah menipis. Sooyoung menyimak cerita Chanyeol dengan seksama, ia mengangguk-ngangguk dan memandangi kakak laki-lakinya itu dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Oppa.."

Chanyeol terdiam sambil menunduk, ia yakin beribu-ribu persen bahwa Sooyoung akan menendang selangkangannya karena melakukan hal yang begitu bodoh dan menjijikkan. Chanyeol yakin Sooyoung kecewa padanya, kakak laki-lakinya, karena seolah-olah melecehkan kaum perempuan dengan pikiran-pikiran kotor di kepalanya.

"Maafk—"

"Aishh… kau seperti anak kecil saja! Baru melihat payudara montok saja sudah seperti melihat oasis di tengah gurun pasir. Apa kau tidak pernah menonton video porno sebelumnya? Apa Jongin oppa tidak pernah berbagi pengalaman denganmu? Bukankah Moonbyul eonni punya banyak koleksi di ponselnya? Jinjja! Kenapa aku punya oppa sebodoh dirimu, hah?"

Sooyoung tidak habis pikir dengan 'kepolosan' Chanyeol. Perempuan itu tidak habis pikir karena di usia Chanyeol yang sudah berkepala dua, masih saja gugup dan berbicara seolah-olah melihat payudara adalah sebuah hal yang tabu.

"Kau itu hanya anak kecil! Kau tidak mengerti apa-apa, Sooyoungie! Aku hanya mencoba menjadi pria baik-baik, kau tahu?" jawab Chanyeol dengan sengit karena Sooyoung seolah-olah meledeknya dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaannya.

Plakk

"Kau yang anak kecil! Kau begitu naïf dan bodoh, oppa! Go and get her boobies!"

Sooyoung memukul kepala Chanyeol dan membuat sang pemilik kepala menatapnya dengan tatapan membunuh. Perempuan tinggi itu lalu beranjak meninggalkan Chanyeol yang sedang terpaku setelah mendengarkan kata-kata Sooyoung yang seolah-olah menampar pipinya telak.

Chanyeol segera membenamkan wajahnya di atas bantal dan membanting-banting tubuhnya tidak karuan di atas kasur. Masalah payudara ini benar-benar membuatnya putus asa karena memberikan kesialan yang tak kunjung usai. Chanyeol merasa sangat tolol setelah mendengar 'petuah' adik perempuannya yang kekanakan –bahkan masih tidur dengan Eomma dan Appa mereka. Bagaimana bisa adik perempuannya yang masih di bawah umur memerintahkan dirinya untuk 'mendapatkan' kedua payudara itu?!

Harga diri Chanyeol sebagai laki-laki dewasa benar-benar terinjak-injak dan terkubur bak kotoran kucing yang sudah mengering di dalam pasir…..

Kring!

 **Jongin K**

 **Heh bodoh, apa kau sudah mengerjakan pekerjaanmu?! Jangan buat customer menunggu lama!**

 **Jongin K sent a photo**

 **Aku sudah menyelesaikan semuanya.. ah Do Kyungsoo benar-benar cantik dan mempunyai sisi keibuan~ aku jadi…. Hmmmm… menyukainya….**

"Brengsek!" geram Chanyeol sambil membanting ponselnya ke kasur. Jongin tidak membiarkan dirinya bernapas satu detik pun dan hanya memperkeruh pikirannya. Sekarang sahabatnya itu pasti sedang membanggakan dirinya karena berhasil membuat proyek pertamanya atau malah sedang mengobrol dengan Do Kyungsoo itu, menjadikan perempuan itu sebagai incaran keenam nya.

Chanyeol mengacak-acak rambutnya yang sudah berantakan karena frustrasi. Ia bangkit dengan malas dan mengeluarkan kanvas berwarna putih tulang dari dalam plastik belanjanya. Chanyeol memejamkan kedua matanya sejenak, menghirup dan menghembuskan napasnya pelan untuk membuat seluruh tubuh nya rileks. Ia bahkan mendekap kedua tangannya di dada seperti orang yang sedang mengheningkan cipta.

Chanyeol hanya sedang mempersiapkan fisik dan mentalnya…

"Kajja kajja kajja.. kau bisa Park Chanyeol.." ucapnya meyakinkan dirinya sendiri sambil membuka beberapa foto yang dikirim Oh Sehun tadi siang.

Kedua matanya bergerak-gerak meneliti setiap foto yang terpampang di layar ponselnya. Sebisa mungkin ia memilih foto dengan pose, pakaian, dan ekspresi wajah yang biasa layaknya perempuan biasa. Akhirnya pilihannya jatuh pada foto Byun Baekhyun yang sedang mengenakan gaun selutut bermotif bunga-bunga, rambut yang tertiup angin dengan latar belakang taman bunga saat musim semi.

Ah.. andai Byun Baekhyun selalu berpenampilan biasa seperti itu, Chanyeol pasti akan merasa senang. Entah kenapa dadanya seperti dihantam sebuah batu besar, jantungnya berdegup kencang dan ada rasa hangat yang mengalir di dalam tubuhnya saat melihat senyuman perempuan itu. Ia mendadak lupa bahwa perempuan itu adalah perempuan yang sangat ingin ia hindari saat ini.

Chanyeol tersenyum mantap seakan-akan tertular senyuman manis Baekhyun yang terpampang di hadapannya. Ia mulai mengambil pensil dan menggoreskan ujung benda panjang itu di atas kanvasnya yang polos.

Pantas saja Jongin hobi menggambar figur seorang perempuan. Sekarang ia tahu bagaimana perasaan Jongin saat menggambar perempuan-perempuan cantik, karena hatinya menjadi nyaman dan kedua ujung bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyuman hanya dengan melihat bagaimana indahnya seorang Byun Baekhyun.

"Tetaplah seperti ini, Byun Baekhyun. Kau membuatku lelah bahkan kita belum pernah bertemu sebelumnya.." gumam Chanyeol sambil membuat sketsa gaun Baekhyun dengan tangannya yang sangat terampil. Sesekali ia berhenti sejenak untuk memandangi senyuman perempuan itu.

Setelah hampir 45 menit menghabiskan waktu hanya untuk menggambar sketsa Byun Baekhyun yang hampir selesai, Chanyeol menyandarkan punggungnya di kepala tempat tidurnya. Ia meletakkan kanvas tadi di sebelah tubuhnya, memukul-mukul bahunya, dan meregangkan otot-otot tangannya yang terasa lelah. Sedikit lagi, hanya dengan bubuhan beberapa warna lagi penderitaannya akan berakhir. Urusannya dengan Sehun dan Byun Baekhyun akan segera berakhir dan ia dapat hidup dengan tenang seperti sedia kala.

Chanyeol memejamkan kedua matanya sejenak sambil mengistirahatkan tubuhnya. Bayang-bayang Byun Baekhyun yang sedang berlari-lari kecil di taman bunga tiba-tiba memenuhi otaknya. Chanyeol seakan bisa mendengar tawa kecil perempuan itu, dan bagaimana perempuan itu memanggil-manggil dirinya dengan suara yang begitu menyenangkan untuk didengar.

 ** _'…_** ** _.Go and get her boobies!'_**

 ** _Go_**

 ** _And_**

 ** _Get_**

 ** _Her_**

 ** _Boobies…._**

TIDAK! ITU BUKAN SUARA BYUN BAEKHYUN!

Bagai petir di siang bolong, suara-suara Sooyoung mendadak memenuhi gendang telinganya. Lalu seluruh bayangan indah Byun Baekhyun yang berlari-lari kecil di kebun bunga tergantikan dengan bayangan Byun Baekhyun yang sedang merekam sebuah video untuk Chanyeol.

Bagaimana Baekhyun mengenakan kaus putih ketat tanpa bra, membuat kedua putingnya mencuat dari dalam kaus ketat itu. Bagaimana jari-jari lentiknya meremas payudara kanannya, menyiratkan bahwa payudaranya sangat nikmat untuk diremas laki-laki bertelinga lebar itu.

 _"_ _Yeol.. ahh.. jangan diremas terlalu kencanghh_.."

.

.

.

.

.

 _"_ _Yeol.. ahh.. jangan diremas terlalu kencanghh_.." pinta Baekhyun dengan suara parau. Perempuan itu mengarahkan kamera ponselnya ke arah wajahnya yang memerah karena menikmati remasan-remasan yang dibuat oleh tangannya sendiri. Kedua matanya dibuat dengan tatapan memohon, tidak lupa dengan bibirnya yang mengeluarkan desahan-desahan kecil.

"Ya Tuhan, jangan sekarang…"

Chanyeol membuka kedua matanya dan memukul-mukul kepalanya untuk menghilangkan bayangan-bayangan liar seorang Byun Baekhyun yang seenaknya merusak ketenangan batinnya. Chanyeol menggigit bibirnya, menahan libidonya naik agar ia bisa melanjutkan kegiatan menggambarnya.

Ia membuka ponselnya kembali, tetapi tanpa sengaja ibu jarinya menggeser foto indah-ala-musim-semi-Byun-Baekhyun ke sebuah foto Byun Baekhyun dengan kaus putih ketatnya. Kedua mata besarnya benar-benar seperti meloncat keluar melihat payudara perempuan itu. Persis seperti fantasi liarnya beberapa detik yang lalu, kini ia bisa mendengar desahan-desahan parau atas nama dirinya melalui foto itu.

 _"_ _Chanyeollie~ apa kau suka payudara noona? Ah apa? Kurang besar? Kalau begitu bantu aku meremasnya.. akhhh… mmhh.."_

Tubuh Chanyeol bergerak dengan gelisah. Keringat mulai membasahi dahi dan pelipisnya hanya karena fantasi liarnya. Celana pendeknya terasa sesak, ia melirik ke arah selangkangannya dan mendapati sang penis sudah mulai berdiri tegak.

Chanyeol tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi dengan dirinya selama ini. Mengapa seluruh hormon kelaki-lakiannya bertambah aktif dari hari ke hari. Mungkin karena belum pernah memiliki kekasih seumur hidupnya, Chanyeol dan penisnya kekurangan kasih sayang baik lahir maupun batin. Namun ia tidak ingin menjadi maniak! Ia tidak ingin terlihat bodoh di depan semua orang! Ia ingin bercinta, merasakan sensasi memuaskan dan dipuaskan!

Hal yang paling menyedihkan adalah ia tidak punya pelampiasan lain selain menghabiskan tisu-tisu di kamarnya…..

Chanyeol mengambil kanvas kosong lainnya dari atas lantai. Ia memandangi kanvas itu dengan tatapan kosong sambil mengusap permukaan kanvas itu.

"B-baekhyun.." geram Chanyeol sambil berusaha mengalihkan pikirannya dari fantasi liarnya dengan menggambar figur indah nan sensual perempuan itu.

Chanyeol menggigit bibir bawahnya melihat betapa tangannya bergerak begitu cepat seperti di luar kendali. Perlahan-lahan sebuah gambar terbentuk di atas kanvas baru itu. Bukan gambar indah Byun Baekhyun di musim semi, tetapi kebejatan Chanyeol menggantinya dengan gambar Baekhyun dengan payudara besar yang sangat terekspos dan mencuat dari dalam kausnya.

Chanyeol tidak sekurang ajar itu untuk menggambar Byun Baekhyun tanpa satu helai benang pun (walaupun ia sangat ingin melihatnya langsung). Ia masih berbaik hati menggambar tubuh indah itu dengan berbalut kaus putih ketat persis seperti foto yang dikirimkan Oh Sehun tadi siang. Bedanya kali ini Chanyeol menggambar kaus putih itu tanpa bra di dalamnya.

Jari-jari lentik Baekhyun digambar laki-laki itu dengan penuh kehati-hatian. Chanyeol menikmati setiap goresan pensilnya yang mulai membentuk figur sensual seorang Byun Baekhyun yang sedang meremas payudaranya sendiri. Pada setiap goresan pensilnya, Chanyeol berharap semoga apa yang terpampang di kanvasnya akan menjadi kenyataan suatu hari nanti.

"Sial…" umpat Chanyeol menyadari bahwa dirinya dala 'bahaya'. Bahaya karena nafsu sudah menguasai seluruh tubuhnya dan ia butuh untuk melampiaskan itu semua.

Chanyeol menggeram sambil mengelus penisnya dari luar celana pendeknya. Bahkan penis nya yang berereksi maksimal itu hampir merobek kain celananya. Sesekali Chanyeol meremas kepala penisnya, membuat penis kesayangannya itu berkedut-kedut karena tidak dapat menahan rangsangan-rangsangan yang diberikan Chanyeol.

Tangan Chanyeol bergetar menggoreskan ujung pensil saat menggambar dua benda kecil yang menggairahkan milik Baekhyun. Ini adalah bagian yang paling menyenangkan. Menggambar dua puting perempuan itu sedang menegang dan mengeras sehingga tercetak jelas dari luar kaus putih itu.

Rasanya ingin menempatkan puting itu di dalam rongga mulutnya, membasahi benda keras itu dengan salivanya, dan memainkan ujung puting itu dengan lidahnya. Chanyeol ingin melahap benda kenyal itu ke dalam mulutnya, ia ingin merasakan sensasi bagaimana sulitnya memasukkan payudara besar itu ke dalam mulutnya. Ia ingin memandangi wajah memerah penuh nafsu Baekhyun yang sedang menikmati hisapannya di payudara besar perempuan itu.

"Mmmh.."

Chanyeol menggeram saat tangan kirinya menyelinap masuk ke dalam celana nya, dan menarik penis besar itu keluar. Penis itu mengacung dan berkedut-kedut, bahkan batangnya dipenuhi urat-urat yang membuat penis itu tampang 'menyeramkan'.

Chanyeol tidak pernah merasa sebodoh ini sebelumnya. Harus beronani lantaran melihat payudara perempuan di dunia nyata, bahkan perempuan itu tidak pernah ia temui sebelumnya. Namun ia sudah sangat terangsang akibat foto-foto dan fantasi liarnya akan perempuan bernama Byun Baekhyun itu.

Telapak tangan besar Chanyeol kini mulai membungkus batang penisnya, memberi kehangatan bagi penisnya yang sedang berereksi itu. Perlahan Chanyeol menggerakkan tangannya naik-turun, membuat ia memejamkan mata dan menggeram merasakan kenikmatan yang menjalar dari ujung penis ke seluruh tubuh nya.

Chanyeol menekuk kedua lututnya dan membuka pahanya lebar-lebar. Jari-jari kakinya menggulung menahan sensasi geli dari ulah ibu jarinya yang mengelus-elus lubang di ujung penisnya. Tak jarang jari-jari besarnya meremas serta memijat batang penisnya yang semakin lama semakin membesar.

 _'_ _Ahh.. penismu sangat besar, Chanyeollie~ apakah muat masuk ke dalam lubang noona yang sempit ini?'_

"I-iya.. aishh"

Chanyeol kembali membayangkan perempuan bernama Byun Baekhyun itu. Ia merasakan bagaimana jari-jari lentik itu memanjakan penisnya di bawah sana, bagaimana perempuan itu menempatkan dirinya di antara kedua paha Chanyeol, dan tatapan memohon Baekhyun yang menginginkan penis Chanyeol lebih dari apapun.

Chanyeol meremas pensil kayu di tangan kanannya. Bagian perut bawahnya mulai bergejolak, lubang penisnya sedikit demi sedikit mengeluarkan cairan berwarna putih. Laki-laki berambut cokelat itu terus mempercepat kocokannya dan memijat-mijat kepala penisnya dengan tidak sabar. Kanvas yang berada di pangkuannya telah terhempas jatuh ke atas lantai, sprei hitam itu kini sudah tak berbentuk karena Chanyeol yang terus bergerak gelisah, dan beberapa kaleng cat menggelinding jauh ke sisi kamar Chanyeol yang lain. Kamar itu sudah tak berbentuk tak ubahnya seperti kondisi pemiliknya saat ini.

 _'_ _Chanyeollie.. l-lubang noona gatalhh.. noona harus bagaimana? Ummh..'_

Chanyeol menengadahkan kepalanya hingga urat-urat di leher laki-laki jangkung itu menonjol. Jakun laki-laki itu terus naik dan turun, tak lupa dengan bibir tebalnya yang terbuka mengeluarkan geraman-geraman yang bercampur desahan.

Bayangan Byun Baekhyun yang mengangkangi tubuhnya dan dengan tatapan polos mengarahkan lubang vaginanya ke atas ujung penis Chanyeol memenuhi kepala laki-laki itu. Chanyeol terus menjahili lubang penisnya dengan ibu jari nya seakan-akan Baekhyun sedang menggesekkan kepala penis Chanyeol di bibir vaginanya yang basah.

 _'_ _Akhh.. s-sakithh.. penismu terlalu besarhh.. noona tidak sanggup..'_

"S-sedikit lagihh.." desah Chanyeol melihat bayangan Baekhyun yang sekarang mencoba menaik turunkan pinggulnya dengan setengah penis Chanyeol yang sudah tertanam di lubang vaginanya. Entah kerasukan apa, Chanyeol ikut menggerakkan pinggulnya seolah-olah membantu Baekhyun mencari titik kenikmatan di dalam lubangnya.

Mungkin jika Jongin melihat apa yang dilakukan Chanyeol sekarang, ia akan tertawa tiga hari tiga malam tanpa berhenti karena ketololan Chanyeol yang sedang putus asa hanya karena sepasang payudara.

Chanyeol membuka kedua matanya sayu, melihat tubuh Byun Baekhyun yang terlonjak-lonjak di atas tubuhnya, 'mengendarai' penisnya dengan penuh nafsu, dan wajah yang sangat menggairahkan. Namun yang paling ia suka adalah saat kedua payudara kenyal itu bergerak seirama gerakan pinggul Baekhyun. Kedua payudara itu menggantung dan berayun dengan kedua puting yang mengeras.

Ingin sekali rasanya Chanyeol meremas kedua payudara itu sebagai pelampiasan nafsunya saat Baekhyun menghujamkan penisnya dalam-dalam pada lubang vaginanya. Namun yang dapat Chanyeol lakukan hanyalah meremas penisnya lebih kencang dan mengocok benda keras itu dengan tempo yang semakin cepat.

 _'_ _Noona tidak tahan lagi.. noo.. noona.. akkhh!'_

"Ahhh.. brengsekhh!"

Chanyeol memekik bersamaan dengan penisnya yang memuncratkan sprema tanda ia telah mencapai klimaksnya. Chanyeol membuka kedua matanya dengan keadaan sadar sepenuhnya. Ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya dan meneliti ke sekelilingnya. Fakta bahwa sosok Byun Baekhyun hanyalah bayangan dari fantasi liarnya membuat hati Chanyeol sedikit mencelos.

Chanyeol berusaha meraih kotak tisu yang selalu tersedia di samping kasurnya dan mulai membersihkan sperma yang membasahi celana pendek dan sprei hitamnya. Chanyeol sedikit terperanjat melihat cairan putih itu berjumlah lebih banyak dari biasanya –untungnya tidak mengenai kanvasnya. Ia menyadari bahwa kali ini adalah onani terhebat dalam 21 tahun kehidupannya di muka bumi.

Itu semua karena perempuan misterius bernama Byun Baekhyun….

Perempuan dengan payudara paling indah se-galaksi bima sakti…

Perempuan yang seenaknya mengambil alih kerja otaknya satu hari penuh..

Perempuan yang membuat dirinya terlihat sangat tolol sekaligus menyedihkan..

Perempuan ya—

"DIAM! AKU BISA GILA!"

.

.

.

.

.

KRING KRING KRING

"Berisik.."

Suara alarm mengintimidasi gendang telinga laki-laki yang tergeletak tak berdaya di atas kasurnya. Laki-laki itu masih terpejam dengan beberapa kuas dan kaleng cat di atas perutnya dan memeluk kanvas berukuran segi empat itu dengan posesif. Laki-laki itu mengacak rambutnya dan membuka matanya yang menyerupai mata panda itu dengan bersusah payah.

Chanyeol melompat dari atas kasurnya menyadari bahwa jam di ponselnya menunjukkan pukul 7 pagi dan sinar matahari telah masuk memenuhi sudut-sudut kamarnya. Chanyeol hanya tidur selama 4 jam karena harus menyelesaikan pekerjaan barunya. Ia telah mewarnai sketsanya dan membungkus kedua kanvas itu dengan kertas Koran. Satu kanvas untuk diberikan pada Baekhyun dan satu kanvas yang lain untuk koleksi pribadinya yang akan ia simpan rapat-rapat di dalam lemari pakaiannya. Ia harus membungkus kanvas itu, kalau tidak Sooyoung si keturunan iblis itu akan menemukannya dan melaporkannya pada Eomma mereka.

Chanyeol berlari mengambil handuk dan berupaya mandi dengan waktu secepat mungkin. Hari ini merupakan hari dengan mata kuliah terbanyak dan ia harus menyelesaikan tugas kelompoknya dengan dua teman biadabnya sebelum kelas dimulai.

Dengan waktu 6 menit, Chanyeol telah berlari keluar kamar mandi dan mengambil kemeja dengan asal dari dalam lemari pakaiannya. Untuk satu hari ini ia akan melupakan imej tampannya yang selalu ia jaga dan agung-agungkan. Ia hanya ingin sampai tepat waktu, ia tidak ingin menghabiskan waktu bersolek di depan kaca seperti kaum hawa.

Ia tidak ingin kesialan nya kemarin terulang lagi hari ini, tetapi Chanyeol yakin ia akan terlambat menuju kampusnya. Chanyeol menyambar apapun yang ada di atas meja belajarnya dengan asal dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas. Tak lupa ia mengambil tabung gambar berwarna hitam yang menjadi 'senjata' mahasiswa Arsitektur dan juga kanvas berbungkus koran yang tergeletak di atas lantai dengan terburu-buru.

Persetan dengan keadaan kamarnya, ia bisa membereskannya saat pulang nanti. Chanyeol berlari turun ke lantai dasar, melewati sang Eomma yang sedang memasak nasi goreng kesukaannya. Ia hanya bisa mengambil selembar roti tawar yang tersedia di meja makan dan menggigitnya di mulut karena kedua tangannya penuh dengan barang bawaannya.

"Ya! Park Chanyeol, kau harus sa—"

"NANTI SAJA, EOMMA!" pekik Chanyeol yang kini sedang mengikat sepatu nya. Ia sedikit kesusahan dengan beberapa barang yang dibawanya. Terkadang Chanyeol ingin meminta sebuah motor pada orang tuanya, tetapi ia harus mengurungkan niatnya menyadari uang itu akan lebih bermanfaat jika digunakan untuk pendidikan Sooyoung nantinya.

Kring! Kring! Kring!

"Halo?"

 **'** **Selamat pagi, sunbae. Ini aku, Oh Sehun. Aku ingin menanyakan tentang pesananku, apakah sudah selesai?'**

Chanyeol mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar sambil menutup pintu rumahnya dengan kaki kirinya. Bocah ini sama saja seperti Jongin, selalu membawa kesialan di hidupnya. Sebisa mungkin Chanyeol mengatur suaranya agar nampak berwibawa dan terdengar sopan. Walaupun kenyataannya ia ingin memenggal kepala bocah ini jika Chanyeol memiliki kesempatan untuk bertemu dengannya.

"Sudah. Kapan aku bisa mengantarkannya padamu?" tanya Chanyeol sedikit ketus. Ia mengelus-elus dadanya mencoba menahan kesabarannya.

 **'** **Eung.. aku punya satu permintaan lagi. Bisakah sunbae membeli bunga mawar dan mengantarkannya pada Baekhyun noona?'**

Seperti tersedak kulit durian, Chanyeol kehilangan kata-katanya. Mengantarkan pada Baekhyun? Bocah ini benar-benar gila! Bagaimana Chanyeol bisa mengantarkannya LANGSUNG ke hadapan Baekhyun, jika melihat fotonya saja sudah membuat ia onani semalaman?!

Apakah Oh Sehun ingin membunuhnya secara perlahan?!

Bagaimana bisa Chanyeol kuat melihat payudara itu tepat di hadapannya? Bagaimana bisa Chanyeol menahan keinginan untuk menyerang perempuan itu?

"YA! KAU PIKIR AKU INI PEMBANTUMU, HAH?!" pekik Chanyeol naik pitam. Dadanya bergemuruh dan berdetak kencang. Ia tidak mengerti jalan pikiran bocah bernama Oh Sehun itu. Apakah benar bahwa jatuh cinta membuat semua orang menjadi bodoh dan tolol seperti ini?

 **'** **Ku mohon, sunbae.. hanya sunbae yang bisa membantuku. Akan ku bayar 3 kali lipat, bagaimana?'**

Sialan… jika diiming-imingi uang seperti ini Chanyeol menjadi lemah. Tiga kali lipat artinya dapat memenuhi kebutuhan hidupnya satu bulan! Itu artinya ia bisa membeli beberapa komik incarannya atau membeli sepatu idamannya! Tiga kali lipat itu bukan uang yang sedikit untuk mahasiswa!

Chanyeol dilanda dilema yang sangat berat. Ini menyangkut hidup dan matinya, menyangkut harga dirinya. Jika ia menolak, uang-uang itu akan terbang begitu saja mengejek betapa kecilnya nyali laki-laki jangkung itu. Jika ia menerimanya, akan menjadi sebuah mimpi buruk (tapi nikmat) bagi kehidupannya. Ia akan terus dibayang-bayangi sosok Byun Baekhyun, bahkan perempuan itu akan membuatnya seperti ketergantungan.

' _Kau hanya perlu meletakkan gambar dan bunga mawar itu di mejanya dan semua masalah akan selesai, Park Chanyeol. Ya, kau pasti bisa.. ini perkara mudah._ ' Batin Chanyeol mencoba meyakinkan diri sendiri.

 **'** **Sunbae?'**

"A-ah.. iya, aku setuju. Ingat perjanjian kita, 3 kali lipat harus kau bayar siang ini."

 **'** **Terima kasih, sunbae! Akan ku kirimkan detik ini juga dan sunbae harus memastikan semua pesananku sampai di tangannya.'**

"Baiklah. Aku harus pergi membeli bunga mawar pesananmu, aku tutup telepon mu."

Tuttt.. Tuttt.. Tutt..

.

.

.

.

.

 **to be continued**

* * *

BAEKHYUN NYA BELUM NONGOOOOL~ NONGOL NYA DI PART 3 YA KAWAN2 WKWKWK~ /kabur nenteng sendal/

maaf kalo crispy bgt maklum selera humor receh, otak udah turun ke ulu hati, harga diri udah hilang entah kemana :')

SIAPA YANG MAU CHANBAEK ENA ENA CUNG HAND? simak terus okeeeee!

DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW, FAVORTITE, AND FOLLOW^^ ILYYYYYYYY


	3. Chapter 3

Caption : Boobs on The Bus Chapter 3/?

Cast : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, Kim Jongin, Moonbyul, Oh Sehun, Park Sooyoung (Joy)

Pairing : Chanbaek **(Genderswitch ; Baekhyun and other uke as GIRL)**

Genre : (crispy) Comedy, Smut, College-life, PWP gaje

Rating : M

Forward :

gila gila gila respon kalian ruaaaarrrrr biasaaaa wkwkwk ini ff failed bgt perasaan tapi alhamdulillah banyak yang suka :')

FINALLY BABY BYUNNIE NOOOONGOOOL!

** terima kasih kepada lagu debut girl group rookie **WJSN (cosmic girl) - MoMoMo** yang selalu mengiringi saya menulis ff ini dan menciptakan suasana tolol2 greget ala park chanyeol :'3 (?)

*** chapter ini dibuat lebih panjang dari chapter sebelumnya, jangan muntah (?)

Happy reading ya!^^

* * *

 **"Byun Baekhyun… YA! HATI-HATI DENGAN PEREMPUAN ITU! KAU HARUS MENGUATKAN IMANMU! JAGA MATAMU BAIK-BAIK!"**

 ** _Ternyata otakmu tidak lebih besar dari buah zakarmu!_ **

**"Kau.. si bajingan gila itu!"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kim Jongin dan Moonbyul benar-benar brengsek! Pasti mereka membolos mata kuliah pagi ini! "

"Sialan!"

"Arghh.."

Chanyeol terus mengumpat tanpa henti, bibirnya bergerak-gerak bagai penyihir yang sedang membaca mantra. Mantra kematian untuk dua teman biadab titisan iblis yang tidak menunjukkan batang hidungnya padahal kelas akan dimulai 15 menit lagi. Tangannya dengan cekatan memindahkan penggaris ke berbagai sisi bidang kertas dan menggoreskan pensil ke permukaan kertas itu dengan perasaan kesal.

Bagaimana tidak, tugas ini adalah tugas kelompok Chanyeol, Jongin, dan Moonbyul. Tugas kelompok yang seharusnya dikerjakan dalam jangka waktu seminggu, tetapi selalu tertunda oleh pekerjaan-pekerjaan tidak penting hingga Chanyeol seperti kesetanan mengerjakannya seorang diri. Begitulah mahasiswa, selalu mengulur-ulur waktu untuk bermain dan akan menangis di saat detik-detik pengumpulan tugas.

Pasalnya, tugas kali ini adalah sketsa interior rumah bergaya romawi. Chanyeol ingin menangis karena ia tidak menguasai apapun berbau romawi. Ia ingin menangis lebih kencang melihat kertas gambar miliknya masih polos tanpa goresan apapun kecuali garis tepi yang ia buat sedemikian rapi dan indah. Setidaknya Chanyeol telah berusaha...

 **(un)happy three friends**

 **TUNJUKKAN BATANG HIDUNG KALIAN SEKARANG!**

 **BRENGSEKKK**

 **AKU TIDAK MENGERTI APA-APAAAAAA**

 **YA!**

 **Ingat tugas kelompok kita kumohon…..**

 **C.Y. Park sent a sticker**

 **C.Y. Park sent a sticker**

 **C.Y. Park sent a sticker**

Chanyeol terus membombardir grup chat kakao mereka dengan beringas, tetapi tidak ada satu pun yang membaca pesan-pesan menyeramkan Chanyeol. Sempat terlintas dibenak Chanyeol mungkin kedua temannya sedang bergerumul BERSAMA di bawah selimut dengan kemaluan Jongin yang tertanam di dalam tubuh Moonbyul. Namun Chanyeol segera menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya cepat agar tidak berpikiran jorok pagi ini. Lagipula selera Jongin adalah perempuan-perempuan lemah lembut, penyayang, dan keibuan. Moonbyul tidak termasuk dalam kategori itu. Moonbyul hanyalah laki-laki agresif yang terjebak di tubuh seorang perempuan cantik.

Chanyeol meringis saat melihat bagaimana kelompok mahasiswa lain sedang mengagumi hasil pekerjaan mereka. Semua mahasiswa nampaknya sudah mengerjakan tugas ini dari jauh-jauh hari, terbukti dengan sketsa yang sangat mendetail dan tak jarang dihiasi ukiran-ukiran khas Yunani. Chanyeol menghela napas berat, ia hanya bisa menggambar pilar-pilar besar khas rumah-rumah bangsa romawi dan ukiran-ukiran yang terdapat di langit-langit rumah.

 **Moonmoon sent a sticker**

 **Selamat pagi para pengawal tampan, tidur tuan putri semalam sangaaaaaat nyenyak~**

Chanyeol membanting ponselnya di atas meja ketika melihat Moonbyul mengirimkan stiker beruang cokelat dengan muka datar yang sedang menari hula-hula di bawah pohon kelapa. Seluruh darah Chanyeol serasa mendidih mengetahui bahwa Moonbyul baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya di saat-saat genting seperti ini.

 **CEPAT DATANG KE KELAS ATAU AKU AKAN MENGAWINKANMU DENGAN JONGIN!**

Chanyeol mengirimkan pesan terakhirnya dengan huruf kapital tanda kesabarannya telah habis. Ia memijit keningnya sebentar sebelum melanjutkan sketsanya yang mulai menunjukkan kemajuan. Setidaknya kelompok mereka tidak menyerahkan kertas kosong nantinya. Walaupun Chanyeol tahu tugas ini akan berakhir dengan nilai D atau bahkan E.

BRAKKKK

"Hahhhh…"

Sebuah goresan panjang menghiasi kertas sketsa kelompok Chanyeol lantaran lengan laki-laki jangkung itu tersenggol sesuatu yang tidak lain tidak bukan adalah manusia bernama Jongin. Jongin datang dengan peluh yang membasahi sekujur tubuhnya, membuat kulitnya semakin eksotis seperti yang dikatakan kebanyak junior-junior di kampusnya. Namun Chanyeol benci saat Jongin yang berkeringat menempelinya dan memasang wajah seakan ia memikul beban yang sangat berat di sepanjang perjalanan hidupnya. Chanyeol tahu Jongin sedang merajuk, tetapi caranya benar-benar menjijikan. Tidak sesuai dengan wajahnya yang seperti tukang pukul.

"Kenapa kau datang? Padahal aku sudah berniat menghapus namamu dan Moonbyul dari tugas ini." Kata Chanyeol sarkastis sambil menghapus goresan yang disebabkan Jongin. Bahkan Chanyeol enggan menatap Jongin dan masih terus terfokus pada tugas kelompok mereka.

"Jangan begitu, Park. Kau seperti anak perempuan saja! Ayolah, aku hanya telat beberapa menit. Kau tahu? Perutku tidak bisa berkompromi sejak pagi buta, lalu saat aku sampai banyak junior perempuan yang meminta nomor ponselku. Kau tahu kan aku ini sangat populer? Jadi berikan padaku, aku akan mengerjakan bagianku." ucap Jongin mencoba berkompromi dengan Chanyeol yang sudah naik darah.

Lagi-lagi Chanyeol hanya bisa menghela napasnya berat dan melemparkan kertas yang berukuran lebih besar dari meja itu ke hadapan Jongin dengan kasar. Jongin mengernyit melihat kertas gambar itu sudah dipenuhi sketsa rancangan interior buatan tangan Chanyeol sendiri. Kemudian Chanyeol melemparkan dua buah 'drawing pen' yang mengenai dada Jongin yang masih terpaku memandangi kertas di hadapannya.

"Maaf jika gambarku mengecewakan, aku tidak menguasai apapun tentang budaya romawi. Kau hanya perlu menebalkan garis-garis sketsanya dengan pena itu."

Jongin dengan sigap mengerjakan apa yang Chanyeol katakan bak prajurit yang mendapat perintah dari atasannya. Jongin tahu sahabatnya ini sedang marah besar padanya dan Moonbyul, karena walaupun Chanyeol sebenarnya pemalas seperti dirinya, laki-laki jangkung itu masih memedulikan tugas dan nilai-nilainya. Berbeda sekali dengan Jongin dan Moonbyul. Namun Jongin sama sekali tidak berniat membebani Chanyeol dengan tugas yang seharusnya dikerjakan berkelompok ini. Ia hanya sedang tidak beruntung kali ini.

Jongin melirik ke arah Chanyeol yang sekarang memasang earphonenya, bermaksud menghindari ocehan-ocehan dirinya. Jongin dapat melihat penampilan Chanyeol yang tidak karuan, juga kantung mata hitam yang terlihat jelas di bawah kedua mata besar itu.

Entah sudah berapa kali Chanyeol menghela napas berat pagi hari ini. Rasanya hari ini akan menjadi hari yang sangat panjang dan melelahkan baginya. Laki-laki jangkung itu kemudian teringat sesuatu. Ia mengambil sebuah kanvas berlapis kertas koran dari bawah kursinya. Terdapat setangkai bunga mawar merah yang Chanyeol plester di permukaan kanvas tersebut.

Ia jadi teringat sosok perempuan itu. Byun Baekhyun yang semalam 'memuaskan'nya hanya lewat sebuah fantasi liar. Mendadak jantung Chanyeol berdegup kencang, ia teringat suatu hal yang akan mengubah hidupnya.

Bertemu dengan Byun Baekhyun…

Chanyeol tidak pernah tahu bahwa ia hanya akan melewati kehidupan selama 21 tahun saja. Ia tidak mengetahui bahwa ajal akan menjemputnya lebih cepat dengan cara yang tidak masuk akal seperti ini. Hanya karena akan melihat secara langsung perempuan pemilik payudara paling indah di dunia. Chanyeol berharap keluarganya sudah menyiapkan area pemakaman dan upacara perpisahan untuk dirinya.

Kring!

 **Jadwal Baekhyun noona hari ini:**

\- **Manajemen keuangan bisnis pukul 13.00 di ruang H.14 lt 2**

\- **Komunikasi bisnis pukul 15.00 di ruang mini-auditorium A lt 1**

 **Terkadang Baekhyun noona melatih vokal di ruang klub paduan suara fakultas kami untuk persiapan lomba…**

 **Semangat, sunbae!**

 **Jangan coba-coba untuk menggodanya, dia milikku sunbae~**

 **Oh Sehun sent a sticker**

BRAKK

"Ya Tuhan! Bocah ini benar-benar serius….."

Chanyeol membanting ponselnya ke atas meja, menimbulkan suara yang cukup keras. Jongin dan Moonbyul –yang baru tiba beberapa detik yang lalu hanya bisa berpandangan setelah melihat ulah sahabatnya itu. Jongin merasa ada yang tidak beres pada Chanyeol, ia pikir Chanyeol telah melupakan insiden surat peringatan itu. Ataukah ada hal lain yang membebani pikiran Chanyeol?

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" pekik Chanyeol saat Jongin menarik earphone yang terpasang di telinga lebar sahabatnya itu. Jongin memberi isyarat bagi Chanyeol untuk menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat dan dengan menggunakan dagunya, Jongin menunjukkan pada Chanyeol bahwa dosen Hong sudah bertengger di meja dosen.

Chanyeol segera meletakkan kembali kanvas miliknya di bawah kursi dan mulai menegakkan tubuhnya mencoba memerhatikan 'cerita pembuka' dosen Hong pagi ini. Ya, dosen mereka yang satu itu mempunya hobi bercerita tentang kehidupan pribadinya seperti anak laki-lakinya yang berhasil masuk klub basket ternama, istrinya yang baru pulang dari Dubai, atau bahkan kucing Spinx nya yang melahirkan 6 ekor anak di atas karpet bulu buatan Perancis miliknya.

Chanyeol melirik ke arah Jongin dan Moonbyul, mendapati bahwa sketsa yang ia berikan pada Jongin telah selesai sebelum dosen aneh itu menginjakkan kakinya di kelas mereka. Setidaknya Chanyeol bisa merasa sedikit lega karena kerja tangan Jongin benar-benar tidak diragukan lagi. Satu hal lagi yang membuat Chanyeol lega adalah pengumpulan tugas kelompok mereka yang akan dilakukan di akhir jam kuliah.

Detik demi detik, menit demi menit berlalu. Chanyeol terus berusaha agar dirinya selalu terjaga, tetapi kedua mata besarnya terlalu berat untuk sekedar terbuka. Suara dosen Hong bagaikan lulabi-lulabi yang setiap malam selalu didengar Sooyoung dan itu membuatnya mengantuk bukan main.

Namun Chanyeol tidak boleh tertidur, atau ia akan bermimpi erotis tentang perempuan itu dan melakukan kesalahan seperti kemarin…..

Chanyeol tidak ingin Jongin melihat gerak-gerik anehnya (yang semakin lama semakin menjadi). Ia tidak ingin kedua sahabatnya itu mengulik masalah yang ia alami dan mengetahui insiden 'payudara di dalam bus' itu. Chanyeol tidak mau berbagi keindahan Byun Baekhyun pada kedua sahabatnya. Tidak bisa dipungkiri lagi, Jongin ada seorang 'yeoja-killer'. Klise memang, tetapi saat Jongin berjalan melewati koridor semua mahasiswi, baik junior maupun senior akan berbisik-bisik sambil mengambil foto laki-laki eksotis itu diam-diam. Chanyeol menyadari bahwa hal-hal seperti itu ada di sekitarnya, tidak hanya ada di drama-drama kesukaan Sooyoung.

Belum lagi Moonbyul. Bagaimana Chanyeol harus menjelaskannya….. semua yang ada di perempuan itu sangat rumit. Moonbyul adalah seorang perempuan cantik, mempunyai aura tersendiri, dan ia tidak sensitif seperti kebanyakan kaum sejenisnya. Sifat-sifat Moonbyul yang tidak biasa itulah yang membuat dirinya banyak memiliki teman laki-laki. Namun mungkin karena otak Moonbyul yang berukuran setengah lebih kecil dari ukuran biasanya atau hatinya sudah tercabik-cabik mantan biadabnya, kini Moonbyul memiliki beberapa teman kencan dan incaran perempuan.

Ya, perempuan… namun bukan berarti Moonbyul sepenuhnya berbelok atau apapun itu, ia hanya sedikit fleksibel. Chanyeol dan Jongin telah mencari dari beberapa sumber, bahwa Moonbyul, sahabat mereka, bukan hanya sekedar biseksual. Perempuan itu adalah seorang panseksual.

Intinya, Chanyeol tidak akan membiarkan Baekhyun mengenal sosok si-laki-laki-pujaan-kaum-hawa Jongin dan si-perempuan-keren-penakluk-hati Moonbyul…

"Baiklah, minggu lalu saya memberikan tugas untuk kalian. Sekarang perwakilan kelompok maju ke depan untuk menyerahkan tugas tersebut dan minggu depan kalian harus mempresentasikannya di depan kelas."

Terdengar suara desahan malas dan seketika semua mahasiswa bergumam mengeluh bak komplotan lebah yang sedang menginvasi suatu wilayah. Dosen Hong memang selalu memberikan tugas yang memberatkan mahasiswa dan pria tua itu sulit memberikan nilai tinggi kepada para mahasiswa. Entahlah mungkin dosen itu alergi dengan huruf A atau semacamnya.

Chanyeol mengusap wajahnya, air muka nya menyiratkan kelelahan (baik lahir maupun batin) yang luar biasa. Chanyeol lelah harus menjalani tugas kelompok bersama sahabat-sahabatnya yang tidak bisa diandalkan itu. Mungkin karena mereka semua memiliki sifat yang serupa, sehingga bila disatukan ke dalam satu kelompok akan menimbulkan pertengkaran atau ketidak cocokan sama sekali. Lebih baik ia dimasukkan ke dalam kelompok secara acak bersama mahsiswa-mahasiswa kutu buku, batin Chanyeol.

Seluruh kelas menjadi riuh, beberapa mahasiswa maju untuk menyerahkan lembar sketsa mereka pada dosen Hong. Dengan wajah berseri-seri, Moonbyul menyerahkan lembar itu dan mendapatkan senyum khas pria tua genit dari dosen Hong. Moonbyul mengetahui dimana kelebihan dirinya dan menggunakannya sebagai 'senjata'. Namun sedetik kemudian, senyuman Moonbyul perlahan memudar saat ia berjalan menuju kursinya.

"Untuk apa kau menyerahkan tugas itu? Bukankah kau tidak membantu pekerjaan KELOMPOK kita sama sekali?" sindir Chanyeol ketus pada perempuan itu. Ia memberikan penekanan pada kata 'kelompok' yang benar-benar membuat laki-laki itu jengah. Jongin hanya bisa menunduk, ia tahu ia juga bersalah dalam kasus ini dan tak sepantasnya ia menghentikan Chanyeol yang marah karena ulahnya sendiri.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku membuat kolom nama kita, menuliskan nama-nama kita, dan mengumpulkannya pada dosen Hong!"

"Apakah itu yang dinamakan 'bekerja', hah?!"

Chanyeol tidak dapat menahannya lagi. Ia benar-benar lelah dan mengantuk, tetapi semua orang memperkeruh keadaan. Sebenarnya Chanyeol tidak ingin membentak Moonbyul di depan banyak orang seperti itu, tetapi seluruh sistem saraf nya bekerja di luar kendali. Chanyeol hanya ingin Moonbyul sadar dan tidak membebani orang lain nantinya.

Mendadak semua mahasiswa terdiam. Entah karena suara Chanyeol yang terlalu keras atau karena sepasang mata tajam dosen Hong yang sedang mengawasi gerak-gerik mereka semua. Chanyeol masih menatap Moonbyul dengan kilat kemarahan yang terpancar dari dua bola matanya dan napas yang menderu tanda ia sedang menahan emosi. Sementara Moonbyul masih berdiri terpaku di hadapan Chanyeol. Mereka berdua bertatapan sengit dan Jongin hanya duduk sambil memasang tampang bodoh tak bersalah.

"Kelompok 3 atas nama Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongin, dan Moonbyul.. kapan kalian mengerjakan tugas ini? Apakah kalian mengerjakan tugas ini secara mendadak dan tanpa persiapan?! Coba lihat tugas mahasiswa lain! Tugas kalian tidak lebih seperti sketsa siswa sekolah dasar! Astaga… mengapa saya harus mempunyai mahasiswa seperti kalian?"

Chanyeol, Moonbyul, dan Jongin mematung mendengarkan ocehan dosen Hong. Jongin menelan liurnya dengan susah payah, Moonbyul meremas ujung kemejanya, dan Chanyeol harus menutup wajahnya kesal bercampur malu. Ia sangat yakin penderitaannya belum berakhir hari ini.

"Kalian harus membuat sebuah paper tentang desain interior, minimal 3 halaman dan dikumpul besok siang di ruangan saya. Tugas tambahan ini untuk mendongkrak nilai tugas sketsa kalian yang gagal. Aishh.. kalau begitu, kita sudahi kuliah hari ini. Terima kasih."

BLAAAM

Suara hantaman pintu menyadarkan pikiran semua mahasiswa di kelas itu. Bukan… bukan akibat kemarahan dosen Hong pada kelompok Chanyeol, Jongin, dan Moonbyul, melainkan emosi Chanyeol yang meluap-luap karena kebodohan kedua sahabatnya itu. Chanyeol pergi meninggalkan kelas beberapa detik setelah dosen Hong keluar dari kelas.

Semua pasang mata memandangi kepergian Chanyeol dengan bertanya-tanya, tidak biasanya laki-laki tampan yang sedikit humoris itu bersikap aneh dan sangat sensitif. Jongin menahan tangan Moonbyul yang beranjak dari kursi untuk mengejar laki-laki bertelinga lebar itu.

Rasanya Chanyeol ingin mengistirahatkan tubuhnya beberapa menit saja, tanpa gangguan orang lain. Jika Chanyeol bisa, ingin ia merasakan 'mati suri' untuk beberapa saat.

Namun nampaknya memang kematian Chanyeol sudah ada di depan mata…..

Kring!

 **Oh Sehun**

 **Apakah sunbae sudah menyerahkannya?**

Shit..

Kanvas itu…

.

.

.

.

.

 **Gedung Fakultas Ekonomi dan Bisnis**

Chanyeol memandangi sebuah papan besar di hadapannya dengan wajah yang menyedihkan. Ia masih mematung disana, di tengah terik matahari yang membuat sekujur tubuhnya dipenuhi peluh. Laki-laki bertelinga lebar itu masih belum bisa mencerna apa yang ia lakukan dan apa yang AKAN ia lakukan di dalam gedung ini nantinya.

Chanyeol masih belum percaya ia akan menginjakkan kakinya dan bernapas di tempat yang sama dengan perempuan itu. Byun Baekhyun, ternyata perempuan itu merupakan senior Sehun di jurusan yang sama. Chanyeol berpikir ia harus berhati-hati sebab Sehun berada dalam satu gedung dengan Byun Baekhyun (dan dirinya hari ini), pasti bocah itu akan mengawasi gerak-gerik Chanyeol. Chanyeol sedikit bisa membaca sifat Sehun yang kekanakan dan sedikit posesif.

Setelah merenung beberapa menit, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk melangkah masuk ke gedung yang terkenal dengan 'kemewahannya'. Chanyeol sedikit berdecak melihat ke sekeliling gedung itu. Ia berpikir bahwa pihak universitas terlalu menyayangi fakultas ini dengan memberikan segala kemewahan dan fasilitas nomor satu dari universitas. Bandingkan saja dengan gedung fakultas ilmu murni, bagaikan bumi dan langit menurut Chanyeol.

Chanyeol berdehem pelan, tangannya dengan cekatan merapikan kemejanya yang sedikit kusut akibat berlari dari gedung fakultasnya ke gedung itu. Ia melirik beberapa mahasiswa yang berlalu-lalang sedari tadi. Ya Tuhan, jika ia tahu lebih awal bahwa seluruh mahasiswa disana berpakaian seperti orang kantoran, direktur, bahkan model, ia akan mengganti kemejanya dan meminum parfum banyak-banyak. Ia benar-benar merasa seperti gelandangan tidak terurus, ketampanannya yang selalu ia pamerkan menguap sudah jika disandingkan dengan mahasiswa-mahasiswa fakultas itu.

"Hmm.. ruang H.14 lantai 2?" gumam Chanyeol melafalkan nama kelas dimana Byun Baekhyun berada.

Chanyeol menyalakan ponselnya, jam di ponsel itu menunjukkan pukul 12.30. Chanyeol yakin perempuan itu sedang beristirahat atau pergi ke cafetaria. Menurut Chanyeol sekarang adalah waktu yang tepat untuk menyerahkannya karena mungkin mahasiswa lain sedang pergi ataupun belum datang ke kelas. Itu artinya Chanyeol tidak akan menjadi pusat perhatian.

Sesekali Chanyeol beradu pandang dengan beberapa mahasiswa di gedung itu. Beberapa dari mereka melemparkan tatapan meneliti (karena merasa Chanyeol bukan mahasiswa fakultas tersebut), mencuri-curi pandang, atau malah menyapa Chanyeol. Bisa dibilang Chanyeol adalah mahasiswa yang sedikit aktif di beberapa acara kemahasiswaan, sehingga ia mengenal beberapa mahasiswa dari fakultas itu.

"Ya! Park Chanyeol, ada apa datang kesin—"

"ASTAGA!"

Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menepuk bahu Chanyeol, membuat laki-laki bertelinga lebar itu hampir terkena serangan jantung ringan. Entah kenapa semakin jauh ia melangkah, detak jantungnya semakin cepat seperti perempuan yang akan dilamar kekasihnya. Chanyeol ketakutan. Bodoh memang, padahal bukan Chanyeol yang menyukai Byun Baekhyun. Padahal Chanyeol hanya bertugas sebagai 'kurir cinta' Oh Sehun pada Byun Baekhyun.

Namun mengapa jantungnya yang berdebar tidak karuan?

Mengapa dirinya yang harus kehilangan oksigen seperti ini?!

Mengapa perutnya yang bergejolak seperti perempuan yang sedang datang bulan?!

"S-sunbae!" pekik Chanyeol melihat Joonmyeon, senior jurusan ekonomi pembangunan, sedang menahan tawanya. Joonmyeon sedikit terkekeh melihat wajah bodoh Chanyeol dengan bibir yang gemetar dan tubuh yang dipenuhi keringat.

Chanyeol segera membungkukkan badannya dengan kikuk sebagai rasa hormat pada senior yang ia kenal di acara pekan olahraga universitas mereka. Chanyeol meletakkan kanvasnya di belakang tubuhnya, sebisa mungkin kanvas itu tidak terlihat mencurigakan di mata Joonmyeon.

"S-sunbae.. a.. apa kau tahu dimana ruang kelas H.14?" ujar Chanyeol ragu, bermaksud menanyakan letak kelas itu agar pekerjaannya menjadi lebih ringan dan cepat. Ia menggaruk-garuk kepalanya merasa sungkan pada senior tampan yang gaya berpakaiannya bak eksekutif muda di hadapannya.

"Ah, kelas itu ada di ujung koridor.. disana! Ada keperluan apa, Chanyeol-ssi?"

Joonmyeon menunjuk ke arah yang dimaksud. Chanyeol mengikuti arah telunjuk Joonmyeon, ia sedikit bersyukur bahwa koridor itu terlihat sepi seperti pemakaman. Tidak segera mendapat jawaban dari Chanyeol, kedua mata Joonmyeon menangkap sesuatu yang tidak biasa di balik punggung Chanyeol.

"Umm.. aku hanya ingin mengantarkan titipan untuk Byun Baekhyun, sunbae. Aku pamit dulu, sunbae! Terima kasih bantuannya!" Jawab Chanyeol sambil menunjukkan kanvas beserta bunga mawar merah pada Joonmyeon. Joonmyeon sedikit tersedak mendengar kata 'Byun Baekhyun', matanya melebar mengetahui benda apa yang dibawa Chanyeol sedari tadi.

Chanyeol melangkah menjauhi Joonmyeon dengan perasaan yang sedikit tenang. Setidaknya percakapannya dengan Joonmyeon tadi dapat membuat seluruh sistem di tubuhnya menjadi lebih rileks. Namun sedetik kemudian, seperti dihantam palu godam, kata-kata Joonmyeon sukses membuat jantung Chanyeol turun ke ulu hatinya.

"Byun Baekhyun… YA! HATI-HATI DENGAN PEREMPUAN ITU! KAU HARUS MENGUATKAN IMANMU! JAGA MATAMU BAIK-BAIK!"

Chanyeol nyaris limbung, nyalinya semakin menciut. Apakah seniornya itu sedang memberikan peringatan? Apakah senior itu tahu dan mengerti apa yang Chanyeol alami selama ini? Apakah Byun Baekhyun sangat 'berbahaya' seperti sosok yang selalu hadir di dalam fantasinya?!

Langkah kaki Chanyeol semakin dekat, bahkan ia dapat merasakan hawa dingin yang berasal dari pendingin ruangan di dalam kelas itu. Chanyeol mengeratkan pegangannya pada kanvas di tangannya hingga tercipta sebuah robekan di koran pembungkus kanvas itu. Ia berhenti sejenak.

Bagaimana jika ia meletakkan kanvas itu di dekat pintu? Pasti ada mahasiswa yang akan memberikannya pada Baekhyun!

Atau ia lemparkan saja ke dalam kelas itu kemudian berlari dengan kecepatan cahaya?

Ide yang sangat tolol, Park Chanyeol! Apakah otakmu tidak bisa digunakan di saat-saat genting seperti ini? Apakah kau rela menghancurkan karya pertamamu, yang kau kerjakan dengan penuh perjuangan, hanya karena rasa takut pada perempuan itu?

Ternyata otakmu tidak lebih besar dari buah zakarmu! Batin Chanyeol berkecamuk.

"P-permisi.."

Dengan mengumpulkan keberanian, Chanyeol menyembulkan kepalanya ke dalam ruang kelas itu. Tidak ada siapapun disana, kecuali seorang perempuan berambut hitam legam yang sedang berkutat dengan laptopnya. Perempuan itu menghentikan kegiatan mengetiknya sejenak, ia menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri untuk mencari sumber suara.

"Ya? Kau mencari siapa?"

Chanyeol tercekat saat perempuan itu berbalik dan beranjak dari kursinya untuk menghampiri Chanyeol. Ya Tuhan…. Rasanya seluruh tulang Chanyeol berubah menjadi gelatin, ia tidak bisa menopang tubuhnya sendiri. Chanyeol ingin melangkahkan kakinya mundur dan berlari sekencang mungkin seperti siput Turbo yang ada di film kesukaan Moonbyul. Namun kedua kakinya melunak dan sol sepatunya melekat erat dengan lantai keramik disana.

Perempuan itu semakin mendekat… suara hak sepatu perempuan itu menggema dalam keheningan…

"B.. b-byun.."

Chanyeol tidak pernah merasa sebodoh ini sebelumnya. Sungguh ia ingin menenggelamkan diri di Laut Arktik dan membeku disana selamanya. Joonmyeon benar, ia harus menguatkan imannya. Namun Chanyeol sama sekali tidak tahu apa definisi iman itu. Chanyeol berjanji, jika ia pulang masih dalam keadaan selamat, ia akan pergi ke gereja untuk melakukan pembaptisan.

Suara perempuan itu begitu memabukkan. Perpaduan serak dan lembut dalam waktu bersamaan. Rambut hitamnya yang sangat halus berkibar saat perempuan itu mengayunkan langkah kakinya. Sampai di saat perempuan itu berada tepat di hadapannya, Chanyeol sama sekali tak berkutik.

"A.. ada t-titipan untukmu, sunbae." Ujar Chanyeol terbata-bata. Dengan sisa-sisa tenaga yang ia punya, ia menyerahkan kanvas dan bunga mawar itu. Kedua mata besar Chanyeol tidak lepas dari apa yang ada di hadapannya.

Chanyeol tidak mengerti apa yang ia rasakan. Kaget, takut, malu, dan kagum semuanya bercampur jadi satu dan itu membuat perutnya mual. Seluruh darahnya berdesir melihat penampilan perempuan itu. Bukan, bukan penampilan sensual seperti yang Chanyeol takutkan selama ini. Hanya kemeja merah muda berbahan chiffon dan celana bahan berwarna navy yang melekat di tubuhnya. Sepatu hak tinggi berwarna senada dengan kemejanya membuat kaki perempuan mungil itu terlihat sedikit jenjang (namun tidak lebih tinggi dari Chanyeol).

Untung saja, kemeja merah muda itu berukuran kebesaran dan sedikit longgar. Untung saja, kedua benda keramat itu tidak tercetak jelas di hadapan Chanyeol. Untung saja, Byun Baekhyun di hadapannya adalah Byun Baekhyun dengan segala 'kewajaran'nya.

"Untukku? Siapa yang memberikannya?" tanya perempuan itu, Byun Baekhyun, sambil mengambil kanvas itu dari tangan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun meneliti kanvas berbungkus koran itu, kedua mata sipitnya menangkap setangkai bunga mawar merah yang melekat di permukaan kanvas. Terdapat label bertuliskan **'KimKa and PCY's production'** di sisi kanvas yang lain.

Chanyeol dapat melihat semburat merah menjalar perlahan di kedua pipinya yang gembil. Kulitnya terlalu mulus membuat Chanyeol tidak tahan untuk menyentuh kedua pipi menggemaskan itu. Bibir mungil itu membentuk sebuah senyuman. Manis, terlalu manis untuk jiwa lemah seperti Chanyeol. Bibir mungil itu berwarna merah muda dan mengkilap, merekah seperti buah strawberry.

Saat tersenyum, kedua mata sipit itu berbentuk seperti bulan sabit yang sangat indah. Byun Baekhyun yang ada di hadapan Chanyeol hanyalah perempuan mungil yang memiliki segala keindahan. Tubuh mungil itu terlalu menggemaskan, perempuan itu harus menengadahkan kepalanya untuk menatap Chanyeol padahal ia sudah mengenakan sepatu hak tinggi.

Pantas saja Sehun tergila-gila dengan perempuan ini. Sosoknya begitu menggemaskan, berbanding terbalik dengan statusnya sebagai mahasiswi tingkat akhir. Siapapun yang melihat Baekhyun pasti tidak akan bisa melepaskan tatapannya dari perempuan itu. Entah mengapa Chanyeol merasa keindahan Baekhyun membuatnya nyaman.

Sejenak Chanyeol melupakan ketakutannya, melupakan bagaimana penisnya yang selalu bermasalah jika bersangkutan dengan perempuan bernama Byun Baekhyun itu. Chanyeol sangat bersyukur Baekhyun tidak mengenakan apapun yang bisa mengundang birahinya. Kalau tidak, Chanyeol tidak akan tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Apalagi tempat mereka berdiri adalah tempat yang sangat sepi.

Kau tahu kan apa yang akan terjadi jika perempuan dan laki-laki, hanya berdua, di tempat sepi seperti itu?

Kriek..

"J-jangan dibuka sekarang!" pekik Chanyeol setelah tersadar dari lamunannya saat Baekhyun hendak merobek koran pembungkus itu dengan kuku-kukunya. Baekhyun mengernyit, ia melihat raut kegugupan dari wajah Chanyeol. Kemudian Baekhyun mengangguk dan mengurungkan niatnya untuk melihat apa isi kanvas itu.

"Kalau begitu aku akan membukanya saat pulang nanti…..."

"Park Chanyeol. Namaku Park Chanyeol!" kata Chanyeol mantap, suara nya begitu lantang karena kegugupannya yang semakin menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Ia menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya karena suasana canggung yang tercipta seakan mengolok-ngolok dirinya. Laki-laki bertelinga lebar itu segera berinisiatif untuk membungkuk 90 derajat.

Baekhyun terkekeh pelan melihat kecanggungan pada diri Chanyeol. Dengan senyum yang masih terpatri di wajahnya, Baekhyun membalas perkenalan Chanyeol dengan membungkuk seperti yang laki-laki bertelinga lebar itu lakukan.

"Aku Byun Baekhyun, terima kasih untuk kirimannya."

GOD…

Seharusnya Chanyeol tidak berlagak untuk membungkuk…

Chanyeol sadar jika dirinya lah yang membuat bencana untuk dirinya sendiri. Ya, bencana karena kedua mata jahanamnya tidak sengaja melihat sesuatu yang sebisa mungkin ia hindari.

Ya Tuhan!

Chanyeol melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, dari jarak kurang dari 2 meter! Ia bisa melihat kedua benda kenyal itu menggantung dan mengayun saat Baekhyun tak sengaja membungkuk padanya. Chanyeol bisa melihat bentuk dan rupa bra hitam yang melekat di payudara besar itu dari celah leher kemeja yang dikenakan Baekhyun.

Belahan dada perempuan itu tercetak jelas karena kedua payudara besarnya terhimpit oleh bra hitam yang berukuran lebih kecil dari ukuran payudara Baekhyun. Chanyeol hanya bisa menganga seperti orang tolol, ia merasa waktu berhenti seketika dan membiarkannya menikmati pemandangan payudara di hadapannya dengan gerakan 'slow motion'.

Chanyeol menggigit bibirnya dan mengepalkan jari-jarinya kuat-kuat. Ia berinisiatif untuk memasukkan kedua tangannya yang gemetar ke dalam saku celana jeansnya. Ia hanya melindungi kedua tangannya agar tidak bertindak semena-mena dan melakukan hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan.

 _'_ _Chanyeollie~'_

Bagian perut Chanyeol kini bergejolak, ada perasaan ngilu yang menjalar di bawah sana. Oh tidak.. sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi!

Chanyeol menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya seperti sapi sawan, menghilangkan bayangan-bayangan erotis yang perlahan-lahan menguasai pikirannya. Ia harus secepatnya pergi dari sana dan mengurus 'miliknya' yang mulai berulah lagi. Namun kakinya benar-benar terasa lemas dan seperti mati rasa.

 _'_ _Ngghh.. remas terushh…'_

"Chanyeol-ssi? Kau baik-baik saja kan?"

Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya tepat di depan wajah Chanyeol. Perempuan itu bergidik dan menatap Chanyeol aneh. Chanyeol hanya mematung di hadapan Baekhyun, tanpa berkata satu patah kata, dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya seperti orang yang kerasukan.

 _'_ _K-kulum putingku.. cepathh..'_

Semburat merah perlahan-lahan menjalar di wajah Chanyeol hingga ke kedua telinga lebarnya. Chanyeol dalam bahaya! Sosok Baekhyun yang menatapnya bingung berganti dengan sosok Baekhyun yang sedang memanggil-manggil dirinya sambil membuka semua kancing kemejanya.

Bayangan Baekhyun yang terpantul di bola matanya adalah Baekhyun yang sedang meremas kedua payudaranya sendiri dan menjilati bibir bawahnya. Seperti terpancing, kini penis Chanyeol menegang dan membuat sebuah tonjola yang tercetak di tengah-tengah selangkangannya. Chanyeol tahu ia harus pergi.

Ia tidak ingin masuk ke dalam rubrik 'headline news' koran kampus dengan judul **Pemerkosaan Mahasiswi Bisnis Oleh Oknum Kurang Kasih Sayang Berinisial PCY.** Ia tidak ingin mendekam di jeruji besi selama 12 tahun dan menikmati payudara Baekhyun dalam keadaan keriput dan kendor nantinya. Ia tidak ingin merusak masa depannya.

Tetapi siapa yang tidak akan terangsang jika perempuan yang membuatmu onani semalam kini ada di depan matamu?! Penis mana yang tidak akan mengacung setelah melihat payudara montok yang menggantung dan mengayun tepat di hadapanmu?! Jiwa mana yang tidak goyah saat keadaan lingkungan yang sepi mendukungmu untuk berbuat yang macam-macam?!

"Park Chan—"

"AKU HARUS PERGI, SUNBAE!"

.

.

.

.

.

Lelah…

Hari ini benar-benar melelahkan untuk Chanyeol…

Fisik maupun mentalnya benar-benar diuji habis-habisan hari ini….

Chanyeol hanya bisa duduk termangu dengan kepala bersandar pada kaca jendela bus. Hari sudah mulai gelap, seluruh jadwal kuliah dan kegiatan kemahasiswaannya hari ini menguras tenaganya hingga ia harus terkulai lemah bak perempuan yang disetubuhi sebanyak 5 ronde.

Untung saja ia bergegas meninggalkan Baekhyun. Telat sepersekian detik saja, ia yakin dirinya dan Baekhyun akan berakhir di dalam kamar mandi dengan lumuran sperma dimana-mana. Walaupun tidak bisa mengontrol birahinya, setidaknya ia bisa mengontrol sistem gerak nya untuk tidak bertindak diluar kendali.

 **Oh Sehun**

 **Hei bocah, aku sudah mengantarkannya pada Baekhyunmu. Terima kasih untuk kiriman uangnya..**

 **Oh iya, urusan kita sudah beres. SENANG bisa berbisnis denganmu.**

Chanyeol menghela napasnya berat saat pesan kakaonya berhasil terkirim pada Sehun. Ia sangat tidak ingin berurusan dengan bocah itu atau dengan perempuan yang menjungkir-balikan hidupnya hanya karena bongkahan lemak bernama payudara itu.

Chanyeol menggaruk-garuk kepalanya, sungguh penampilannya benar-benar kacau. Musnah sudah predikat mahasiswa tampan jurusan arsitektur yang selalu ia bangga-banggakan. Laki-laki bertelinga lebar itu beranjak dari kursinya ketika bus yang ia tumpangi sampai di halte yang berjarak beberapa meter dari rumahnya.

Chanyeol ingin mengurung diri seharian di kamar, tanpa gangguan seluruh anggota keluarganya. Rasanya ia sungguh-sungguh ingin mengambil cuti. Ia merasa lelah, emosinya tidak stabil, dan semngat hidupnya memudar. Namun untuk ukuran manusia seusianya, fase-fase kejiwaan seperti itu memang wajar terjadi karena peralihan dari tahap remaja menuju ke tahap dewasa.

"Aku pulang.." ujar Chanyeol pelan. Ia menginjak bagian belakang sepatunya dan membuka sepatu itu dengan asal. Chanyeol menampar pipinya pelan, mencoba memasang ekspresi seperti tidak ada yang terjadi hari ini. Ia tidak ingin ditodong dengan pertanyaan Eommanya dan Sooyoung yang berlagak seperti wartawan infotainment.

Aroma berbagai jenis makanan menusuk ke dalam indera penciuman Chanyeol, membuat usus-usus Chanyeol berteriak minta diisi. Chanyeol tersenyum simpul melihat beberapa piring makanan kesukaannya dan Sooyoung tersaji dalam keadaan hangat di atas meja. Ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk mengganti pakaiannya dan menarik kursi tepat di seberang Sooyoung.

"Wajahmu seperti keset lusuh di toilet sekolahku, oppa. Jelek sekali.." ujar Sooyoung enteng sambil memasukkan sesuap nasi ke dalam mulutnya.

"Diam kau!"

Chanyeol hanya bisa memberikan tatapan membunuh pada adik perempuannya itu. Ia menghiraukan Sooyoung yang masih memberikan pandangan mengejek padanya. Persetan dengan adiknya yang memang mirip setan itu, ia hanya butuh asupan nutrisi yang banyak untuk mengganti energinya yang sudah terkuras habis.

Chanyeol mengambil apapun yang ada di hadapannya dan meletakkannya di atas nasi putihnya yang menjulang bak Gunung Fuji. Sang Eomma hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat ulah anak laki-lakinya itu.

"Perempuan yang ada di lukisanmu cantik. Aku suka gaunnya.. Pacarmu? Siapa namanya?"

"Uhukkk!"

Chanyeol tersedak gumpalan nasi yang masih memenuhi rongga mulutnya, ia memuncratkan beberapa butir nasi karena mendengar kalimat Sooyoung. Sooyoung memberikan ekspresi mual melihat ulah kakak laki-lakinya yang sangat menjijikan itu.

Perempuan?

Gaun?

Cantik?

Tunggu…

"Dari mana kau mendapatkannya?!" pekik Chanyeol histeris. Tidak tidak tidak! Jangan katakana apa yang tidak ingin Chanyeol dengar sekarang!

"Aku melihat sebuah bungkusan di atas kasurmu.. karena penasaran aku robek saja pembungkusnya dan ternyata di dalamnya ada lukisan perempuan cantik hehehe.. maafkan aku, oppa!"

"BRENGSEK!"

Chanyeol membanting mangkuknya dengan kencang hingga butiran nasi dan lauk di atasnya tumpah begitu saja. Ia menghempaskan kursi yang ia duduki dan berlari secepat kilat menaiki anak tangga. Sooyoung dan Eommanya hanya bisa berpandangan satu sama lain melihat tingkah Chanyeol yang sangat aneh hari ini.

BRAKKK

Chanyeol ingin menangis…. Ia ingin bunuh diri saja melihat kanvas dengan sosok perempuan cantik berlatar taman bunga itu tergeletak di atas kasurnya. Dengan gerakan cepat ia menyambar kanvas itu dan berlari melewati Sooyoung dan Eommanya.

Tidak…. Tidak mungkin! Seingatnya ia sudah memberi tanda pembeda di pembungkus kedua kanvas itu. Sial! Ini semua karena Chanyeol yang bangun terlambat dan terburu-buru berangkat ke kampus. Chanyeol belum memasukkan kanvas laknat itu ke dalam lemari sehingga kanvas itu tertukar dengan kanvas pesanan Sehun! Ceroboh! Ia tidak sempat mengunci kamarnya dan adik perempuannya itu pasti memasukki kamarnya seenaknya. Sooyoung memang tak pernah berubah, selalu berbuat lancang dan suka mengobrak-abrik privasinya.

Ya Tuhan…. Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang?!

Rasanya Chanyeol ingin melakukan operasi plastik total dan mengganti identitasnya agar perempuan itu tidak mengenalinya lagi…..

"Halo, sun—"

"OH SEHUN CEPAT KIRIMKAN AKU ALAMAT BYUN BAEKHYUN SEKARANG ATAU AKU AKAN MENGHAJARMU!"

"Sun—"

Ttuutt… tuuutt..

Chanyeol menggenggam ponselnya di tangan kanan dan menenteng kanvas keramat itu di tangan kirinya. Chanyeol memanfaatkan kaki-kaki panjangnya untuk berlari mengejar bus yang sedang menurunkan penumpang di halte yang berada tak jauh dari rumahnya. Seluruh tubuh Chanyeol bermandikan keringat, hidungnya kembang kempis, dan bibirnya bergerak-gerak tak berhenti mengeluarkan umpatan kebun binatang.

 **Oh Sehun**

 **Gongbaek Apartement kamar 182 lantai 4**

 **Apartemen itu berjarak 3 blok dari gedung universitas, sunbae~**

 **Ada apa? Terjadi sesuatu dengan Baekhyun noona?!**

 **YA, SUNBAE!**

 **Oh Sehun sent a sticker**

 **Oh Sehun sent a sticker**

 **\- Oh Sehun was blocked -**

"Gongbaek? Ah disana rupanya.." gumam Chanyeol sambil mengatur napasnya, mencoba agar tubuhnya menjadi lebih rileks. Tidak ada kemacetan di jalan yang Chanyeol lalui dan Chanyeol bersyukur atas hal itu.

Beberapa menit kemudian, bus yang ia tumpangi sampai di halte yang terdapat di depan gedung universitas. Chanyeol nyaris melompat dari pintu, ia harus mengejar waktu dan menukar kanvas itu sebelum Baekhyun membukanya.

Namun itu hanyalah sebuah harapan Chanyeol, karena sebenarnya ia yakin bahwa Baekhyun sudah membuka bungkusan itu sejak tadi sore. Perempuan itu pasti sudah melihat lukisan hina yang ia buat. Chanyeol tidak tahu apa yang akan Baekhyun perbuat dan apa yang harus dirinya sendiri perbuat.

Semua kejadian hari ini datang secara bertubi-tubi, tidak membiarkan Chanyeol menikmati masa mudanya sedetik saja. Mengapa hari ini harus ditutup dengan masalah yang luar biasa bodoh dan memalukan seperti ini?

Bagaimana jika nanti Baekhyun melaporkannya pada polisi dengan tuduhan pelecehan seksual dan pencemaran nama baik? Bagaimana jika nanti Baekhyun melaporkannya pada bagian kemahasiswaan dan mengeluarkan Chanyeol dari universitas itu dengan tidak hormat?

Chanyeol berlari sekencang yang ia bisa. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke setiap deret bangunan bertingkat untuk menemukan apartemen perempuan itu. Persetan dengan penampilannya, ia hanya ingin bertemu dengan Baekhyun dan meluruskan masalah bodoh ini.

Permasalahan utama dan terbesar adalah apa yang akan ia katakana pada perempuan itu? Bagaimana ia menjelaskan semuanya? Bagai—

"Kau.. si bajingan gila itu!"

Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya dan mematung melihat apa yang ada di hadapannya. Ia dapat mendengar jelas apa yang dikatakan perempuan itu. Perempuan yang masih mengenakan kemeja merah mudanya dengan sebuah kanvas yang terdapat di tangan kirinya. Chanyeol bergetar saat perempuan itu mendekat ke arahnya. Namun yang Chanyeol lihat perempuan itu berjalan dengan terseok-seok dan nyaris terhuyung menubruk Chanyeol.

Byun Baekhyun yang ada di hadapannya bukan Byun Baekhyun dengan segala keindahannya…

Perempuan itu mabuk…

"KEPARAT KAU! APAKAH PAYUDARAKU SEBESAR ITU, HAH?! APA KAU PERNAH MELIHATNYA LANGSUNG! S.. SINI BIAR AKU TUNJUKAN PADAMU! YAAAA.. HOEKKK.. KA.. KAU HARUS MENGGAMBARNYA DENGAN BENAR!"

Tamatlah sudah riwayat Park Chanyeol…...

.

.

.

.

.

 **to be continued**

* * *

idih saya nulis apa sih ini ;V saya masukkin kehidupan perkuliahannya chanyeol yang berantakan dan carut marut biar lebih manusiawi dan ga pwp pwp gaje gitu hehehe

BAEKHYUN? baru dikit yah kkkk **chapter depan bakal ada dari sisi Baekhyun nya!** brace yourself!(?)

HAPPY BIRTHDAY URIIIIII BAEKHYUNNIEEEE :3 (pdhl udah lewat) semoga tambah montok biar disayang terus sama cy kkkkk

makasih yang udah ngasih masukkan, ide, kritikan, saran, atau pujian^^ saya terus belajar jadi jangan capek2 ya kalian sharing pendapat kalian tentang ff ini :) BIG THANKS AND LOVE 3

DON'T FOGET TO REVIEW, FOLLOW, AND FAVORITE^^


	4. Chapter 4

Caption : Boobs on The Bus Chapter 3/?

Cast : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, Kim Jongin, Moonbyul, Oh Sehun, Park Sooyoung (Joy)

Pairing : Chanbaek **(Genderswitch ; Baekhyun and other uke as GIRL)**

Genre : (crispy) Comedy, Smut, College-life, PWP gaje

Rating : M

Forward :

Saya minta maaf sebesar-besarnya karena late update, baru kelas uas dan beberapa urusan alhamdulillah selesai :') ini ff bikinnya sampe berhari-hari banget karna emang kadang idenya susah keluar(?) makasih buat yang udah nungguin dan nanyain kapan updatenya :""") doain ya saya udah libur jadi bisa update cepet wkwkwkwkw

Ini mostly dari sisi Baekkie nya ya XD wwkkwkwkwkk

Happy reading guys^^

* * *

 **'Menarik..'**

 **'Kenapa semua orang menyiksa perempuan cantik sepertiku ini, hah?!'**

 **'Baekhyun-ah, ada apa? Mengapa menangis?'**

 **'Mati kau, Chanseol!'**

 **'Chanseol-ah, apa yang kau lakukan? Apa kau ingin menggambar payudara noona?'**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun menatap layar laptopnya nanar. Huruf demi huruf, kata demi kata mulai berjejer rapi di lembar kosong itu. Sore ini ia harus menemui dosen pembimbingnya untuk menyerahkan hasil revisi terkait skripsi miliknya dan itu membuat dirinya nyaris meledak. Sungguh, Baekhyun benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran dosen yang bergelar professor itu. Berkali-kali ia merevisi bagian yang diperintahkan dosen tersebut, tetapi kerja keras nya selalu ditolak mentah-mentah.

Perempuan itu merasa berat badannya menyusut secara drastis, kantung mata yang mulai muncul ke peradaban, dan wajah yang kusam tidak bercahaya. Tidak, ia tidak bisa menjalani hari yang suram seperti ini, atau ia akan mati dalam keadaan perawan tua. Tidak tidak tidak!

Bagaimana jika tidak ada laki-laki yang menyukainya? Bagaimana jika tidak ada seorang pun yang ingin melirik ke arahnya karena wajah nya yang mulai berubah menjadi buruk rupa?

"Aishh.. aku harus ke salon minggu ini.. huaaaaa Eomma aku tidak ingin memiliki wajah yang keriputan!" keluh Baekhyun sambil mengacak-acak poninya kesal. Ia tidak ingin kehilangan reputasi sebagai 'mahasiswi cantik nan pintar' di jurusannya hanya lantaran masalah skripsi yang tak kunjung usai.

Baekhyun benar-benar ingin menenggelamkan dirinya ke dasar jurang, di saat-saat sulit seperti ini tak ada satu pun manusia yang berada di sisinya. Baekhyun adalah seorang perantau, keluarganya berada jauh dari kota Seoul. Beberapa teman nya telah menyelesaikan skripsi mereka dan mungkin mereka semua sedang asyik bergerumul di bawah selimut menunggu waktu sidang mereka.

Pacar?

Tidak perlu ditanyakan karena itu akan membuat dada Baekhyun sesak bukan main, mengingat mantan pacarnya yang mencampakkan dan membuangnya seperti sampah pembalut. Kotor dan tak berbentuk, itulah gambaran yang tepat bagaimana keadaan Byun Baekhyun saat itu.

Sudahlah, tidak perlu membahas kenangan pahit Byun Baekhyun dan menambah beban pikiran perempuan itu berkali-kali lipat..

"P-permisi.."

Saraf pendengaran Baekhyun menangkap sebuah suara berat yang menginterupsi kegiatan mengeluhnya beberapa detik yang lalu. Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru ruangan dan mendapati seorang laki-laki (yang Baekhyun tidak kenali) berdiri di bibir pintu dengan ekspresi gugup.

Baekhyun mengernyit sambil berjalan menghampiri laki-laki itu. Nampaknya laki-laki itu adalah seorang mahasiswa. Namun Baekhyun yakin laki-laki itu bukan berasal dari fakultas yang sama dengannya karena Baekhyun adalah seorang aktivis organisasi fakultas, ia dapat mengenali hampir seluruh wajah-wajah mahasiswa fakultas ekonomi dan bisnis.

"Ya? Kau mencari siapa?" ujar Baekhyun sambil menyampirkan rambutnya ke belakang telinganya.

"B.. b-byun.."

Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya, meneliti cara bicara laki-laki di hadapannya yang mendadak gugup seolah-olah dirinya adalah sosok hantu perempuan yang akan menerkam laki-laki itu. Baekhyun menyipitkan kedua matanya, mencoba mengetahui benda mencurigakan apa yang berada di balik punggung laki-laki jangkung itu.

Baekhyun menghentikan langkah kakinya 2 meter di hadapan laki-laki itu. Baekhyun harus mengambil jarak khusus saat berbicara dengan orang yang tidak ia kenal. Di dalam tubuh perempuan itu, seluruh ototnya sudah menegang untuk mengambil ancang-ancang jikalau laki-laki di hadapannya berbuat macam-macam padanya.

"A.. ada t-titipan untukmu, sunbae." Ujar laki-laki bersuara berat itu masih dengan bahasa tubuh yang gugup dan kikuk. Baekhyun bertanya-tanya dalam hati, apakah penampilannya sangat mengintimidasi laki-laki di hadapannya itu? Atau jangan-jangan penyakit ayan laki-laki itu selalu kambuh saat melihat perempuan cantik seperti dirinya?

"Untukku? Siapa yang memberikannya?" tanya Baekhyun saat menerima sebuah benda persegi panjang bebrungkus yang ia ketahui sebagai sebuah kanvas dari tangan laki-laki jangkung itu.

Alis Baekhyun beradu saat mengamati kanvas pemberian Chanyeol. Siapa orang yang mengirimkan pemberian super klasik di zaman modern seperti saat ini? Siapa orang yang bersedia repot-repot menitipkan benda itu pada laki-laki jangkung di hadapannya? Siapa orang yang tidak berani menunjukkan batang hidungnya di depan Baekhyun dan menggunakan cara klasik seperti ini?

Baekhyun menatap kanvas dan wajah laki-laki jangkung itu secara bergantian. Perempuan mungil itu menerka apakah laki-laki di hadapannya yang sebenarnya menjadi dalang dibalik kiriman di tangannya, beralasan bahwa kiriman itu berasal dari 'seseorang' di luar sana. Apakah laki-laki jangkung di hadapannya adalah satu dari beberapa fans Baekhyun yang tersebar di seluruh penjuru kampus?

Laki-laki jangkung itu seakan mengerti maksud tatapan menyelidik Baekhyun, hanya bisa mengisyaratkan bahwa bukan dirinya lah pemilik kiriman itu. Baekhyun mengangguk dan mendapati sebuah label yang tertera di permukaan kertas koran itu.

 **'** **KimKa and PCY Production'.** Seketika sebuah senyuman mengembang dari bibir mungil Baekhyun. Ia pernah mendengar dari beberapa temannya tentang ada mahasiswa jurusan Arsitektur tampan yang membuka jasa gambar karikatur dan lukisan. Beberapa teman kelas Baekhyun bahkan berniat memesan sebuah lukisan hanya untuk bisa mendapatkan kontak mahasiswa Arsitektur tampan itu. Jadi, pengirim kanvas ini menggunakan jasa mahasiwa Arsitektur itu?

Kriekk..

"J-jangan dibuka sekarang!" pekik laki-laki jangkung itu saat kuku-kuku cantik Baekhyun menancap dan membuat sebuah robekan pada bungkus koran itu. Baekhyun mendengus pelan dan mengangguk. Laki-laki jangkung ini ada benarnya juga, akan menjadi canggung nantinya jika Baekhyun melihat isi kanvas itu dan asyik mengagumi isi kanvas itu dengan laki-laki jangkung yang tidak ia kenal berdiri mematung di bibir pintu.

"Kalau begitu aku akan membukanya saat pulang nanti…..." ucap Baekhyun menggantung karena tidak mengetahui nama laki-laki jangkung yang.. ehm.. lumayan tampan itu.

"Park Chanyeol. Namaku Park Chanyeol!"

Ah… Park Chanyeol? Mahasiswa yang berinisial PCY? Mahasiswa jurusan Arsitektur yang belakangan ini menjadi perbincangan di kelasnya karena proyek barunya kini ada di hadapannya! Baekhyun dapat melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri bahwa Chanyeol lumayan tampan. Lumayan.. jika laki-laki jangkung itu menghilangkan kantung mata hitamnya dan mengobati beberapa jerawat kecil yang muncul di pipinya, ia akan dipuja penjuru kampus bak anggota boyband yang selalu datang ke festival kampus mereka.

Baekhyun terkekeh pelan melihat kecanggungan pada diri laki-laki jangkung bernama Chanyeol itu. Baekhyun terkekeh melihat betapa polos dan sopannya laki-laki itu. Baekhyun selalu beranggapan bahwa laki-laki tampan adalah makhluk paling brengsek di muka bumi. Mungkin Park Chanyeol merupakan sebuah pengecualian.

"Aku Byun Baekhyun, terima kasih untuk kirimannya."

Baekhyun membungkuk, membalas apa yang Chanyeol lakukan padanya dengan senang hati. Namun setelah Baekhyun bangkit dan mengucapkan salam perpisahan pada laki-laki tampan di hadapannya, ia nyaris tersedak melihat Park Chanyeol mematung dengan bulir-bulir keringat yang mengalir di dahinya.

Laki-laki itu seperti… kerasukan? Tubuhnya menegang seperti patung tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun! Kedua mata bulat Chanyeol seakan-akan melompat keluar, belum lagi mulutnya yang menganga. Laki-laki ini memiliki kelainan atau apa?

"Chanyeol-ssi? Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Baekhyun mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan wajah laki-laki itu. Ia takut jika ternyata laki-laki ini memiliki kelainan jiwa dan akan mengamuk di tempat ini. Sayang sekali jika wajah tampan seperti itu memiliki kelainan jiwa, padahal Baekhyun sudah memasukan Chanyeol ke dalam ' **Daftar Junior Lucu dan Tampan** ' milik teman-teman dekatnya.

Baekhyun melirik ke sekitar, tidak ada apa-apa dan siapa-siapa untuk dimintai pertolongan. Ternyata, tidak hanya tubuh jangkung itu yang menegang. Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya menyadari sesuatu di selangkangan Chanyeol mulai menyembul di balik celana jeans ketat itu. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol mencoba mencari penjelasan dan mendapati kedua mata lebar itu mengarah pada benda di dadanya.

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya mencoba mencerna apa yang terjadi. Ia menunduk dan mengintip ke dalam kemeja merah muda miliknya. Perempuan itu tersenyum simpul saat menyadari bahwa hari itu ia mengenakan bra hitam kekecilan pemberian sepupunya. Bra hitam itu benar-benar berukuran kecil dan sempit, membuat payudara Baekhyun seperti akan 'tumpah' keluar dari bra itu.

Laki-laki bernama Chanyeol itu terus menunjukkan ketololannya. Chanyeol menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan memukul-mukul dahinya seolah seekor kecoa menginvasi rongga kepalanya. Chanyeol bertingkah seperti orang sakau karena kurang mendapat asupan kokain. Wajahnya dan telinganya perlahan-lahan memerah seperti pantat kera.

"Park Chan—"

"AKU HARUS PERGI, SUNBAE!"

Baekhyun menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangannya, mencegah sebuah tawa keluar dari bibir mungilnya. Laki-laki itu benar-benar polos menurut Baekhyun. Lihatlah bagaimana Chanyeol berlari secepat kilat sambil mencoba menutupi selangkangannya. Untungnya kelas sedang sepi, jika tidak, Chanyeol pasti akan menjadi bulan-bulanan teman sekelasnya.

Baekhyun mengangkat bahunya sambil memandangi kanvas di tangannya. Ia beranjak kembali ke tempat duduknya dengan bayang-bayang mahasiswa jurusan Arsitektur yang masih memenuhi kepalanya. Ia tersenyum simpul. Ternyata Park Chanyeol adalah laki-laki tampan yang sangat polos. Tentu saja, ia tidak mengetahui siapa Byun Baekhyun seperti para mahasiswa di fakultasnya.

"Menarik.."

.

.

.

.

.

"YA TUHAN!"

Baekhyun memekik histeris saat membuka kedua mata sipitnya. Beberapa mahasiswa yang berada di perpustakaan itu berdecak dan melemparkan pandangan kesal pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun bergegas memasukkan buku catatan dan beberapa alat tulisnya ke dalam tas dengan sembarang. Perempuan menutup laptop putih kesayangannya dan beranjak dari kursi yang ia tempati dengan mata yang baru setengah terbuka.

Sial, umpatnya dalam hati. Jam di tangannya menunjukkan pukul 16.45 dan Baekhyun belum mencetak bab revisi yang diperintahkan dosen pembimbingnya. Perempuan itu berlari terseok-seok karena hak tingginya, ia menggigit bibirnya panik. Baekhyun benar-benar tidak dalam mood yang baik untuk mendengar ceramah panjang dosen pembimbingnya yang menegur kecerobohannya.

"BERHENTI!" pekik Baekhyun melihat seorang petugas percetakan fakultas sedang mengunci ruangan keramat yang menjadi tujuannya. Pria paruh baya itu menghentikan kegiatannya dan mendapati seorang perempuan tengah berlari-lari bak ingin buang air besar. Pria tua itu berdecak dan membuka kembali pintu gagang pintu yang nyaris ia kunci tadi.

"Mengapa anak muda hanya bisa menyusahkan saja? Ya! Apa kau tidak punya tata krama, hah?!"

Pria tua itu mencibir melihat bagaimana Baekhyun merangsek masuk ke dalam ruangan itu dengan tergesa-gesa seperti orang kesetanan, mencari komputer mana yang terhubung dengan printer di ruangan itu.

Perempuan itu tidak menghiraukan kehadiran pria paruh baya itu, ia sibuk pada suara mesin printer yang meraung-raung memenuhi ruangan itu. Baekhyun mengetuk-ngetukkan ujung sepatunya tanda tidak sabar, sambil terus memperhatikan jarum panjang pada jam dinding di ruangan itu yang terus bergerak menghimpit waktu Baekhyun.

5 menit lagi…

Entah kenapa Baekhyun merasa kecepatan mesin printer yang ia gunakan semakin melambat. Baekhyun benar-benar jengkel, ia mengutuk bagaimana petugas percetakan masih mempertahankan printer tua itu dan membuat banyak mahasiswa kehilangan waktu berharganya hanya untuk menunggu lembaran-lembaran kertas yang sudah tercetak keluar dari benda butut itu.

"Aishh.. ahjusshi kenapa mesin ini payah sekali? Kenapa kau masih menggunak–OH MY GOD!" protes Baekhyun pada pria paruh baya itu berganti dengan teriakan histeris ketika jam dinding di ruangan itu berdentang kencang sebanyak 5 kali. Sial! Baekhyun membuat janji dengan dosen pembimbing skripsinya tepat pukul 5 sore untuk mengoreksi hasil revisi bab yang diperintahkan dosen itu.

Dengan kesal bercampur panik, Baekhyun menyambar setumpuk kertas yang telah keluar dari mesin printer itu dengan kasar. Baekhyun menyampirkan tas hitam nya dan dengan kesusahan menenteng sebuah kanvas yang sejak siang selalu ia bawa kemana-mana.

"Ahjusshi, ku mohon cepatlah!" cicit Baekhyun sambil menggigiti kuku-kuku tangannya. Ia menjadi panik membayangkan wajah super seram sang dosen sudah menanti kedatangannya dari balik pintu. Kalian pasti tahu bagaimana tipikal dosen tua yang banyak kemauan, benci mahasiswa yang tidak disiplin dan selalu berulah, serta wajah menyeramkan yang mengalahkan karakter Joker di film Batman.

Namun pria paruh baya di hadapannya hanya membisu sambil sibuk menjilid kertas-kertas revisi milik Baekhyun dengan gerakan anggun bak tuan Putri. Baekhyun melirik ke arah jam dinding, ia sudah menghabiskan waktu 5 menit hanya untuk menunggu tangan-tangan lamban pria itu merapikan kertas-kertasnya. Baekhyun sempat mengumpat karena terlalu banyak orang-orang tua di kampusnya yang menguji batas kesabarannya.

"Lain kali, belajar lah sopan santun. Kau sudah berada di tingkat akhir, jika kau masih mempertahankan watak tidak sabaranmu itu, tidak ada perusahaan yang mau menerimamu, Byun Baekhyun-ssi. Lagipula ini kesalahanmu karena datang beberap menit sebelum aku menutup pintu, harusnya kau berterima kasih pa—"

"IYA, TERIMA KASIH, AHJUSSHI!"

BLAMMM

Baekhyun membanting pintu dengan kesal dan mengambil langkah seribu untuk menghindari kuliah dadakan yang diberikan petugas percetakan itu. Ia ngin sekali menyumpal mulut pria itu dengan sepatu hak tingginya, jika tidak mengingat usia petugas percetakan itu sudah memasuki kepala enam. Kedua hak tinggi Baekhyun beradu lantai, menciptakan suara yang menggema di sepanjang lorong. Baekhyun berlari seperti penguin karena hak tingginya yang membuat ruang geraknya terhambat.

Ya Tuhan..

Ujian apa lagi yang akan kau berikan…..

"Aishhh… mati saja kau, jinjja!"

Baekhyun menendangi pintu lift berwarna abu-abu di hadapannya dengan brutal. Rasanya ingin meluluh lantahkan seisi kampus saat menyadari bahwa lift berhenti beroperasi setiap pukul empat sore. Dengan kesal Baekhyun membuka kedua hak tinggi berwarna merah mudanya, memasukan sepatu itu ke dalam tas, dan berlari dengan telanjang kaki menaiki anak tangga untuk mencapai lantai tempat ruangan dosen itu berada.

Lantai 5

Langkah kaki Baekhyun semakin melambat, kaki-kakinya terasa berat seperti ada seseorang yang memeluk pergelangan kakinya. Bulir-bulir keringat bercucuran membasahi wajah dan kemeja merah muda yang dikenakan Baekhyun, belum lagi rambut panjangnya yang basah dan menempel di sekitar pipinya. Persis seperti calon korban pemerkosaan yang kabur setelah nyaris dibobol penis tersangka.

"Hoshhh…

Ruangan dosen itu sudah berjarak 1 meter di hadapannya. Baekhyun membungkuk memegangi lututnya untuk mengatur nafas, dadanya naik turun untuk meraup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya. Baekhyun bisa gila dan terancam tidak bisa wisuda jika setiap hari harus mendapatkan kesialan yang bertubi-tubi seperti ini. Walaupun hati kecilnya menyadari bahwa ini semua adalah kesalahannya karena tertidur seperti babi di perpustakaan.

Baekhyun menghela napasnya dan merapikan kemeja nya yang sedikit berantakan akibat berlari, tidak lupa mengikat rambut hitam panjangnya ke belakang. Hal yang paling penting untuk bertemu dosen selain tepat waktu ialah berpakaian rapi. Baekhyun sudah mencoreng poin pertama dan ia tidak ingin menghilangkan poin berpakaian rapi itu, kesempatan terakhirnya dipandang baik oleh sang dosen pembimbing.

Tok tok tok..

Baekhyun menunggu selama beberapa detik, tak ada jawaban. Ia mengerutkan dahinya bingung. Jari-jari lentik Baekhyun berganti membuka kenop pintu tersebut. Namun nihil, pintu keramat itu tidak bisa dibuka alias terkunci. Mungkin dosen itu sedang ke kamar mandi? Ah tidak! Di dalam ruangan itu terdapat kamar mandi, bahkan dapur, home-theater, juga minimarket jika dosen itu mau.

TOK TOK TOK…

Baekhyun mengetuk, tidak, memukul pintu itu lebih kencang persis seperti polisi yang sedang memergoki pasangan mesum di rumah kontrakan. Tangannya mengepal kesal, air mukanya menunjukkan kelelahan dan kesal teramat sangat. Tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan di dalam sana.

Atau mungkin sang dosen murka pada Baekhyun karena keterlambatannya?

Tidak mungkin…

Baekhyun merogoh ponselnya dari saku celananya, berharap bisa menghubungi sang dosen untuk mecari pencerahan. Sedetik setelah Baekhyun membuka layar kunci ponselnya rasanya seperti petir menyambar di siang bolong. Tubuh Baekhyun merosot dan jatuh dengan posisi menyedihkan di lantai bak pemeran protagonist wanita di drama televisi.

 **Dosen Shin**

 **Byun Baekhyun-ssi, hari ini saya ditugaskan komisi pendidikan untuk melakukan survey di daerah Busan. Saya tidak ada di tempat, silahkan kembali lagi minggu depan.**

"YAAAAAAAA!"

"Bajingan sialan!"

"Kenapa semua orang menyiksa perempuan cantik sepertiku ini, hah?!"

"YA TUHAN…"

"Sabar, Byun. Kau tidak perlu marah dan membuat kulitmu keriputan… AISHHH TETAP SAJA!"

Baekhyun menendang-nendang kakinya seperti anak kecil yang sedang merajuk. Ia mengacak-acak rambutnya kesal. Baekhyun lelah, sangat lelah. Otaknya telah diforsir untuk memikirkan revisi bab skripsinya, tubuhnya letih dan sakit karena berlari-lari dari lantai 2 menuju ke ruangan dosen itu.

Apakah ini yang namanya kutukan skripsi?!

Bahkan dosen itu tidak mengucapkan permohonan maaf sama sekali! Hal itu yang paling membuat Baekhyun kesal. Baekhyun sama sekali tidak terima dengan cara dosen yang seenaknya pada mahasiswa lemah seperti dirinya, dosen yang menganggap derajat dirinya lebih tinggi. Baekhyun benar-benar ingin menangis saat itu juga.

Kalau bisa, detik itu juga Baekhyun ingin berguling-guling seperti babi untuk melampiaskan kekesalannya. Sungguh, penampilan perempuan itu jauh dari kata menarik. Namun persetan dengan penampilan, Baekhyun hanya ingin berteriak dan mengamuk untuk meluapkan amarahnya.

"Aku ingin menikah saja!"

"Ya Tuhan, aku lelah sekali…"

"Hahh.. soju… ya ya ya, aku harus minum malam ini!" gumam Baekhyun setelah mendapat sedikit pencerahan. Pelarian, lebih tepatnya.

Dengan kasar ia mengeluarkan sepatu hak tingginya dari tas hitam merk rumah mode ternama dan memakainya. Baekhyun berdiri –walaupun sedikit oleng dan mulai memunguti barang-barangnya yang sempat luluh lantah karena kemurkaannya. Kedua matanya tertuju pada kanvas berbungkus koran yang sudah berada beberapa meter jauh dari hadapannya.

Baekhyun tersenyum tipis sembari mengambil kanvas itu dan beranjak pergi. Setidaknya masih ada satu hal yang bisa menghiburnya dan akan mengembalikan senyumnya. Siapapun pengirimnya, untuk saat ini Baekhyun sangat berterima kasih atas hal itu.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ahjumma, 2 botol soju dan 1 porsi kerang rebusnya!" pekik Baekhyun pada seorang wanita dengan model rambut keriting yang membulat seperti helm.

Baekhyun mencari kursi yang kosong di dalam kedai soju yang dipenuhi mahasiswa dan pekerja kantoran itu. Beberapa menit kemudian, Baekhyun tersenyum saat bibi pemilik kedai itu menyajikan 2 botol soju dengan sebuah gelas kecil lengkap dengan sepiring kerang rebus di mejanya.

Brakk…

"Ahh.. leganya..." ucap Baekhyun saat menenggak langsung satu gelas soju tanpa tersisa. Ia menyukai bagaimana sensasi manis bercampur getir dan asam membasahi kerongkongannya. Seakan-akan semua kesialannya mengalir dan larut bersama cairan soju itu menuju saluran pencernaanya.

Baekhyun memerhatikan kanvas di atas mejanya dengan tatapan berbinar. Mendadak jantungnya berdegup kencang, ia sedikit tersipu persis seperti anak remaja yang baru mengenal cinta. Ia mengambil kanvas tersebut dan meletakkannya di atas pangkuannya.

Katakan saja Baekhyun seorang multi-tasker karena mulutnya tak berhenti mengunyah daging-daging kerang, sementara tangan kirinya mengelus permukaan kanvas itu, dan tangan kanan yang tak henti nya menuangkan soju ke dalam gelas kecil itu. Entah sudah berapa teguk ia meminum cairan bening itu, yang jelas penglihatannya sedikit kabur dan kepalanya mulai terasa ringan.

"Aigoo.. benarkah bukan laki-laki jangkung itu yang mengirimkannya untukku? Ya.. siapa lagi penggemarku di kampus.. hmm.. Seunghyun? Jinki? Joonmyeon? Aishh.."

Baekhyun memandangi langit-langit tenda kedai soju sambil memegangi jari-jari tangannya, bermaksud menghitung jumlah laki-laki yang mengejarnya sejak semester awal. Wajah Baekhyun mulai memerah, perempuan itu kini memegangi kepalanya agar tidak terjatuh dan terantuk meja. Botol pertama sudah ia habiskan dalam sekejap, kini perempuan itu bersiap memegangi botol kedua.

Kriekk..

Sebuah robekan panjang kini menghiasi permukaan koran itu. Kuku-kuku Baekhyun dengan susah payah mencabik-cabik bungkus koran itu hingga kini terpampang sebuah lukisan di permukaan kanvas tersebut.

Kedua mata sipit Baekhyun mengerjap mencoba memahami apa yang kini ia lihat. Mungkin efek soju yang ia minum dapat mengubah objek pandangan seseorang, oleh karena itu Baekhyun mengangkat tinggi-tinggi kanvas itu. Mencoba menerawang dan mencari sudut pandang lain untuk melihat kanvas itu. Ia memiringkan kepalanya ke berbagai arah dan mengucek-ngucek kedua mata sipitnya.

"BAJINGAN GILA!"

BRAKKKK

Baekhyun membanting kanvas persegi empat itu dengan murka. Kedua mata sipitnya memerah dan berkaca-kaca. Batinnya seakan terguncang saat berhasil mengumpulkan sebagian kesadarannya dan berhasil mencerna isi kanvas itu.

Siapa laki-laki brengsek, mesum, dan tidak punya akal sehat yang berani mengirimkan lukisan laknat pada perempuan lugu dan cantik seperti dirinya?!

Atas dasar apa laki-laki itu menggambar kedua buah payudaranya lengkap dengan puting yang menegang padahal mereka belum pernah bertemu sebelumnya?!

INI BENAR-BENAR SEBUAH PENGHINAAN!

RASANYA SEPERTI DITELANJANGI SECARA TIDAK LANGSUNG!

Kedua mata Baekhyun seakan meloncat keluar melihat lukisan dirinya yang hanya menggunakan kaos putih ketat dengan jari-jari yang meremas sebelah payudara kanannya. Payudaranya digambarkan berbentuk bulat dengan ukuran lumayan besar, serta kedua puting yang mengeras seperti sedang terangsang. Belum lagi ekspresi wajah Baekhyun yang digambarkan dengan kedua bibir yang terbuka dan mata yang setengah terpejam menahan kenikmatan yang menjalar dari remasan di payudaranya. Lukisan ini membuatnya terlihat seperti wanita jalang.

"Hiks…"

Sebuah isakkan terdengar dari kedua bibir mungil itu. Baekhyun mengacak-acak rambutnya frustrasi. Sebuah kenangan pahit mendadak memenuhi kepalanya lagi, kenangan yang benar-benar ingin ia kubur dalam-dalam di dasar otaknya dan takkan sudi ia ingat kembali. Baekhyun memukul-mukul dadanya yang sesak dengan kencang. Isakkan dan pukulan itu begitu keras hingga beberapa pasang mata menatapnya prihatin.

"Baekhyun-ah, ada apa? Mengapa menangis?" suara bibi penjaga kedai itu memasukki gendang telinga Baekhyun. Perempuan cantik itu menengadahkan kepalanya dan memandangi bibi penjaga itu dengan tatapan kabur karena air mata membasahi kedua matanya.

Tanpa berkata-kata Baekhyun menunjuk lukisan di kanvas itu pada bibi penjaga, membuat bibi penjaga terperanjat dan memandangi Baekhyun dengan perasaan iba. Tangan bibi itu terangkat untuk mengusap-usap punggung Baekhyun, mencoba menguatkan Baekhyun yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai anak sendiri (karena Baekhyun sering mengunjungi kedai tersebut).

"Apa payudaraku benar-benar sebesar itu, ahjumma? Apa kau melihatnya? Bukankah tidak ada yang salah dari ukuran payudaraku? Apa perlu aku mendatangi orang itu dan menunjukkan kedua payudaraku di depan wajahnya?!" racau Baekhyun sambil memukul-mukul meja di hadapannya.

"B..baek.."

"Tadi siang, seorang laki-laki mengirimkan kanvas itu padaku. Ku pikir isi kanvas ini adalah sesuatu yang indah dari pengagum rahasiaku.. tapi apa yang ku dapat, ahjumma.. ahjumma jawab aku, apakah payudaraku benar-benar sebesar itu? Apakah besarnya seperti buah semangka yang selalu kita makan saat musim panas?! APAKAH PAYUDARAKU TERLIHAT BERGELANTUNGAN DAN MEMANTUL-MANTUL SEPERTI BOLA BASKET?!"

Baekhyun terus meracau walaupun air mata sudah membasahi seluruh wajahnya yang memerah padam. Ia menarik tangan bibi itu dan meletakkannya tepat di atas dadanya. Baekhyun ingin bibi penjaga itu mengetahui bahwa payudaranya tidak sebesar apa yang dilukiskan di atas kanvas itu. Namun bibi penjaga toko itu segera menarik tangannya dan menggoyang-goyangkan bahu Baekhyun untuk menyadarkan gadis mungil itu.

"Baekhyun-ah, kau sangat mabuk.. lebih baik kau pulang saja dan selesaikan esok hari.." pinta bibi penjaga itu iba.

Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya yang terasa sangat berat dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Tatapannya kini berubah menjadi kilatan kemarahan dan sebuah tawa yang menyiratkan kemarahan dan kesedihan keluar dari bibir mungilnya. Tangannya terangkat untuk menenggak botol soju kedua nya langsung.

"Ya! Kau sudah terlalu mabuk, Baek. Aishh.. kau menumpahkannya!" protes bibi penjaga yang mencoba menahan botol soju yang sudah menempel di belahan bibir mungil itu, Baekhyun yang bersikukuh ingin meminum botol soju keduanya hanya bisa berpasrah saat bibi penjaga menarik botolnya dan menumpahkan soju di atas kemeja merah mudanya.

Bibi penjaga itu segera mengambil kain dan membersihkan bekas-bekas soju yang terlihat seperti sebuah pulau yang menghiasi kemeja bagian dada Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya bisa mengumpat dan menepis tangan bibi itu, lalu perempuan mungil itu mengemas seluruh barang-barangnya dan meletakkan uang di atas meja dengan sangat kasar.

"Aku.. aku harus mencari bajingan gila itu!" pekik Baekhyun setelah keluar dari kedai soju itu. Kedua kakinya berjalan menyilang, tubuhnya terlihat oleng, dan sepatu hak tingginya bukanlah sebuah pilihan yang tepat.

Beberapa kali Baekhyun tersungkur ke tanah dengan posisi yang kurang menguntungkan dan terlihat bodoh. Para pejalan kaki yang melihat keadaan perempuan mungil saat mabuk hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan berdecak mengomentari Baekhyun dengan negatif. Baekhyun bukanlah seorang peminum yang handal, ia jarang sekali menghabiskan satu botol soju seorang diri. Hanya untuk melampiaskan rasa frustasinya yang ia harap bisa mereda setelah meminum beberapa gelas soju dan melihat isi kanvas itu, ia berakhir menyedihkan di pinggir jalan seperti ini.

"Siapa namanya… hah.. Canyul? Chansung? Aish.. Chanseol! Ya dia si bajingan itu!"

Baekhyun menunjuk-nunjuk sesuatu yang tidak berbentuk di hadapannya. Ia mencengkram tali tas nya kuat-kuat dan berjalan lebih cepat untuk menemui laki-laki yang membawakan kanvas laknat itu tadi siang. Kilatan kemarahan terpancar dari kedua mata sipitnya, hidungnya kembang kempis seperti banteng yang mengamuk, dan mulutnya yang hampir berbusa karena terus mengumpat tanpa henti.

Langkah kakinya secara tidak sadar membawanya ke arah kampus kebanggaannya. Baekhyun pikir ia dapat menemui laki-laki itu di kampus dan dapat menghajarnya saat itu juga tetapi ia terlalu mabuk untuk menyadari bahwa laki-laki itu tidak mungkin berada di kampus saat ini.

"YA! KELUAR KAU CHANSEOL! AKU TAHU DIMANA KAU BERADA!"

Suara hak tinggi Baekhyun yang mencium aspal menggema di jalanan yang sekarang menjadi sepi itu. Baekhyun tidak menyadari bahwa jalanan sekitar kampus akan menjadi sangat rawan setelah matahari tenggelam. Namun persetan dengan pemerkosa atau penjambret, ia harus menghajar laki-laki biadab itu.

Sampai ketika ia berbelok, kedua mata sipitnya menangkap sebuah sosok tinggi berbaju hitam beberapa meter di hadapannya. Sosok itu lebih menyeramkan dari setan menurut Baekhyun, sosok itu adalah iblis yang menjelma ke dalam tubuh laki-laki tampan.

"Chanseol? Laki-laki itu?" gumam Baekhyun saat berjalan semakin dekat ke arah laki-laki yang kini berdiri sambil menatapnya lekat-lekat.

"Kau.. si bajingan gila itu!"

Walaupun penglihatannya sedikit kabur karena mabuk, ia masih bisa mengingat rambut kecoklatan dan telinga lebar itu. Belum lagi tubuh tingginya yang membuat Baekhyun yakin bahwa sosok itulah yang ia cari.

Mengetahui bahwa laki-laki itu mematung saat Baekhyun memanggilnya, membuat Baekhyun mempercepat langkahnya yang terseok-seok. Tinggal beberapa meter lagi.. Baekhyun akan menghajar laki-laki itu tepat di tulang hidungnya dan menendang batang penis laki-laki itu agar laki-laki itu menjadi impoten untuk waktu yang tidak bisa ditentukan. Baekhyun mengepalkan tangannya, ia berjalan mendekat.. sangat dekat sampai ia bisa melihat kedua mata besar itu menatapnya penuh keterkejutan. Baekhyun melayangkan pukulannya sekuat yang ia bisa tepat di tul—

BRUKK..

"KEPARAT KAU! APAKAH PAYUDARAKU SEBESAR ITU, HAH?! APA KAU PERNAH MELIHATNYA LANGSUNG! S.. SINI BIAR AKU TUNJUKAN PADAMU! YAAAA.. HOEK.. KAU HARUS MENGGAMBARNYA DENGAN BENAR!"

"Mati kau, Chanseol!"

"Keparat! Uhukk.. Eomma mu pasti menyesal telah melahirkan anak sepertimu!"

"KAU ANGGAP.. AKU INI JALANG, HAH?"

Baekhyun tersungkur tepat di hadapan laki-laki itu, bibir mungil yang selalu ia anggap sensual itu nyaris mencium ujung sepatu laki-laki jangkung itu. Baekhyun menjerit marah dan mengeluarkan umpatan-umpatan yang memekkakan telinga bagi siapapun yang mendengarnya. Sakit, terutama di bagian dadanya karena kedua payudaranya berbenturan dengan aspal. Namun hatinya lebih sakit mengetahui ada seseorang yang melukis sosok dirinya dengan cara yang kotor dan menjijikan.

"S..sunbae?!" pekik laki-laki jangkung itu panik. Laki-laki itu mencoba memegangi bahu Baekhyun dan mencoba menarik tubuh mungil itu berdiri. Baekhyun bangkit dan mencoba menepis tangan besar laki-laki itu. Perempuan itu sekali lagi melayangkan kepalan tangannya ke wajah tampan laki-laki itu. Namun, pukulannya yang lemah hanya membuat dirinya seperti memukul angin.

"Lihat kanvas itu, Chanseol! SIAPA YANG MENGIRIMKANNYA PADAMU?! ATAU INI ADALAH PERBUATANMU HAH?" Baekhyun meneriaki telinga lebar laki-laki itu. Kedua matanya kembali berkaca-kaca dan raut wajahnya berubah memelas ingin menangis.

"Na.. namaku Chanyeol, sunbae."

Laki-laki itu, Chanyeol, hanya bisa menggigit bibirnya. Chanyeol tidak mengetahui efek kebodohannya akan melukai seorang perempuan seperti ini. Wajah Chanyeol memucat karena rasa bersalah yang menghantuinya saat ini. Ia memandangi Baekhyun dengan iba, mencoba mengulurkan kedua tangannya untuk membantu Baekhyun berdiri tegak.

"Ya Tuhan.." bisik Chanyeol saat melihat kemeja perempuan itu basah tepat di bagian dada. Bagian itu adalah kelemahan Chanyeol, yang membuat kejantanannya mengambil alih kerja otaknya.

Namun bagi Chanyeol saat ini bukanlah waktu yang tepat untuk terangsang. Walaupun bekas tumpahan soju itu membuat bra hitam Baekhyun dan gundukan payudara itu tercetak sangat jelas di mata Chanyeol. Bahkan Chanyeol bisa melihat kedua puting susu itu menonjol dengan malu-malu.

Chanyeol mengacak rambutnya putus asa dan membuka jaket kesayangannya. Ia membungkus jaket hitam itu pada tubuh mungil Baekhyun.. Chanyeol sangat bersyukur melihat bagaimana tubuh Baekhyun tenggelam di dalam jaket itu sehingga tak ada pemandangan yang dapat meningkatkan birahinya.

Hoek..

Chanyeol terperanjat saat Baekhyun membungkuk dan memegangi perutnya. Baekhyun menumpahkan isi perutnya mengenai sepatu kesayangan Chanyeol. Bagai gerakan _slow motion_ ia dapat melihat cairan berwarna putih kekuningan itu membasahi sepatu merah kesayangannya dan menimbulkan bau yang membuat perut Chanyeol bergejolak. Dengan refleks, Chanyeol mendorong tubuh mungil Baekhyun yang semakin terlihat limbung.

"SUNBAE!"

"Apakah aku pernah membuat kesalahan, Chanseol? Hiks... apa kau menaruh dendam pada perempuan secantik diriku, hah?!"

Airmata kembali menetes di permukaan pipi Baekhyun. Tidak henti-hentinya Baekhyun memukul tubuh jangkung Chanyeol dengan menggunakan kanvas yang sedari tadi dipegangnya. Chanyeol hanya bisa menepis tangan Baekhyun dan melindungi kepalanya menggunakan kanvas yang ia bawa. Chanyeol tidak bisa berkata-kata, baginya percuma menjelaskan semuanya pada seseorang yang kehilangan kesadarannya, ia tidak akan menangkap maksud pembicaraan Chanyeol.

Ingin rasanya Chanyeol meninggalkan perempuan itu. Chanyeol sangat tidak suka melihat seorang perempuan mabuk dan meracau dengan kata-kata kasar. Perempuan itu sudah berada di tingkat akhir, harusnya ia bisa lebih bertingkah dewasa.

Namun, ada rasa tidak tega melihat Baekhyun yang akan terkapar di jalanan sepi seperti itu saat dirinya meninggalkan Baekhyun. Baekhyun juga seorang perempuan, akan sangat jahat bagi Chanyeol membiarkan Baekhyun sendirian dan mengalami hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan. Cukup kanvas itu saja, Chanyeol tidak ingin menyakiti perasaan perempuan itu lagi.

Bukankah alasan mengapa perempuan itu mabuk adalah dirinya sendiri?

Seketika Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang sekarang jatuh terduduk di depan selangkangannya dengan iba. Chanyeol bisa melihat bagaimana airmata dan keringat membasahi seluruh wajahnya. Kedua mata Baekhyun yang sipit semakin tenggelam lantaran membengkak karena terus-menerus menangis dan juga kantung mata hitam itu menyiratkan kelelahan pada diri Baekhyun. Hati Chanyeol ngilu membayangkan jika Sooyoung yang mengalami hal seperti Baekhyun. Chanyeol tidak segan-segan akan menghajar rahang laki-laki itu.

"Sunbae, mari ku antar pulang." Kata Chanyeol dengan nada melembut dan hati-hati. Setelah berpikir sebentar, akhirnya laki-laki jangkung itu memutuskan untuk mengantarkan Baekhyun pulang sebagai bentuk tanggung jawab dan permintaan maaf.

Baekhyun tidak menjawab, ia sibuk memeluk kedua kaki panjang Chanyeol dan meletakkan kepalanya di antara kedua paha Chanyeol. Chanyeol hampir tersedak ludahnya sendiri, sedikit saja perempuan itu bergerak, maka bibir mungil itu akan mencium kejantanan Chanyeol yang masih terbalut celana jeans.

Chanyeol berdecak dan berjongkok di hadapan Baekhyun. Ia menarik tubuh tak berdaya perempuan itu dan mengangkutnya di atas punggungnya persis seperti karung terigu. Chanyeol menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, merasakan betapa ringannya tubuh Baekhyun dan berpikir apakah selama ini perempuan itu hanya menghisap udara atau memakan kelopak bunga mawar sehingga menjadi kurus tak berdaging seperti itu?

Mengapa ia mempunyai payudara sebesar, kenyal, montok dan sintal seperti itu?

Apakah semua nutrisi yang ia cerna hanya diserap oleh sel-sel lemak di dalam payudaranya?

Chanyeol terus melangkahkan kaki-kakinya menuju kediaman perempuan itu. **Gongbaek Apartement kamar 182 lantai 4,** kata bocah ingusan yang bernama Oh Sehun itu. Terkadang Chanyeol berhenti untuk memperbaiki posisi gendongan perempuan itu dengan satu tangan yang masih memegang kanvas milik Baekhyun yang asli dan kanvas laknat yang nyaris menghancurkan hidup perempuan itu. Chanyeol mengerjapkan matanya dan tersenyum malu-malu, bagai sebuah karunia yang patut disyukuri saat kedua payudara kenyal itu menekan punggung bidang Chanyeol.

"Turunkan aku! Ya! Kau mau menculikku? Memperkosaku, hah? Ku mohon lakukan itu setelah skripsiku selesai, jangan menambah beban hidupku lagi, Chanseol!" teriak Baekhyun histeris tepat di telinga lebar Chanyeol. Rambut-rambut di sekitar leher Chanyeol meremang merasakan deru nafas Baekhyun yang hangat menyapu permukaan kulitnya, juga suara serak perempuan itu yang… Ah sudahlah lebih baik Chanyeol tidak membahasnya atau akan berakibat.

"Ya! Kau yang menggambar lukisan itu kan?!"

Tiba-tiba Baekhyun menjambak rambut kecokelatan Chanyeol dan menarik kepala laki-laki itu ke belakang seperti tanpa dosa. Kedua mata Baekhyun setengah tertutup, Chanyeol pikir perempuan itu sudah tertidur dan tidak mengutuknya lagi. Namun Chanyeol hanya bisa pasrah dengan rambut yang mungkin sudah berguguran helai demi helaiannya karena kekejaman jari-jari lentik Baekhyun.

"Apa kau sudah pernah melihat payudara sebelumnya?! Bisa-bisanya kau menggambar payudaraku dengan cara seperti itu! Rasakan ini.. rasakan! Apakah payudaraku sebesar itu, hah?!"

"A.. akhhh.. sunbae, hentikan!"

Chanyeol benar-benar ingin berteriak kencang sekarang. Bukan karena teriakan nyaring perempuan mabuk itu dan segala umpatannya, tetapi sekarang perempuan itu menghentak-hentakkan kedua payudaranya di punggung Chanyeol dan membuat darah Chanyeol berdesir. Ya Tuhan, kini Chanyeol bisa merasakan tekstur payudara yang benar-benar kenyal, lebih kenyal dari adonan kue buatan Eommanya.

Bagaimana menjelaskannya.. hal ini harus dibuktikan dengan perbuatan bukan kata-kata semata. Baekhyun menjadi liar dalam gendongan Chanyeol, ia terus menggesekkan payudaranya naik-turun seolah menantang Chanyeol untuk memeriksa payudara besar itu. Chanyeol bahkan mengeratkan gendongannya, mencoba mengeratkan tubuh mungil Baekhyun dengan bagian belakang tubuhnya. Suhu tubuh Chanyeol mulai meningkat dan ia menyadari bahwa sesuatu di selangkangannya mulai berkedut.

LARI, CHANYEOL! PERCEPAT LANGKAHMU! APA KAU MAU BERAKHIR TELANJANG BULAT DENGAN BAEKHYUN DI ANTARA SEMAK-SEMAK?!

Dengan hati yang (mencoba) teguh, laki-laki jangkung itu mempercepat langkahnya dan menemukan sebuah apartemen berwarna putih beberapa meter di hadapannya. Ada kelegaan di dada Chanyeol mengetahui penderitaannya akan segera berakhir dan ia bisa pulang ke rumah secepat yang ia bisa….

.

.

.

.

.

TING..

Pintu lift itu terbuka saat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sampai di lantai nomer empat. Chanyeol menghela napasnya lega dan berjalan dengan cara mengendap-ngendap menuju lorong lantai itu karena Baekhyun telah terlelap di punggungnya. Kedua tangan Baekhyun terkulai memeluk leher Chanyeol dan pipi kanan perempuan itu menempel di telinga lebar Chanyeol. Chanyeol melirik sekilas dan tersenyum simpul, di saat ia tertidur seperti ini akan terlihat seperti perempuan biasa yang menggemaskan.

"Kamar 182 hmm.. 178.. 180… Ah!"

Setelah Chanyeol memperhatikan beberapa pintu di sekelilingnya, akhirnya ia menemukan pintu apartement Baekhyun di ujung lorong. Lorong itu terlihat gelap tetapi terlihat bersih dan mewah karena memang apartement yang ditempati Baekhyun merupakan apartement yang sedikit mahal untuk ukuran mahasiswa.

Chanyeol menepuk keningnya saat menyadari bahwa ia tidak mempunyai kunci ataupun kartu untuk membuka pintu itu. Ia menurunkan tubuh Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun harus berdiri dan bersandar pada tubuh jangkung Chanyeol. Laki-laki jangkung itu mengobrak-abrik tas hitam milik Baekhyun, namun tidak ada yang bisa ia temukan selain lipstick dan beberapa bungkus permen karet.

"Sunbae, dimana kunci apartemenmu aishh.."

"Disini…" gumam Baekhyun sambil menepuk-nepuk bagian belakang celananya dengan enteng. Chanyeol meneguk ludahnya kasar…

Haruskah ia menyelipkan telapak tangannya yang besar ke dalam kantong celana Baekhyun?

Haruskah ia merasakan bongkahan kenyal milik perempuan itu?

Bagaimana… bagaimana jika tangannya bergerak diluar kendali dan meremas bokong mungil namun berisi itu?!

"Cepatlah, bodoh!"

Baekhyun memekik dan menarik tangan Chanyeol untuk 'hinggap' di bagian bokongnya. Chanyeol mengerjapkan matanya seperti siswa sekolah menengah yang baru pertama kali menonton video porno. Tangan Chanyeol yang gemetar dengan secepat kilat menyambar kunci itu dan mengeluarkannya dari bagian terlarang itu. Untung saja ia menyimpannya di bagian bokong, jika di bagian 'itu'….. Chanyeol tidak akan segan-segan mengambilnya dengan menggunakan mulutnya dan memberikan kecupan-kecupan kecil di payudara indah itu.

BRUKK..

Chanyeol membanting tubuh Baekhyun ke atas kasur berwarna merah muda itu. Dengan berhati-hati ia meletakkan kanvas dan tas hitam Baekhyun dan tidak lupa membuka kedua sepatu hak tinggi yang dikenakan Baekhyun. Chanyeol memandangi sosok perempuan itu sejenak. Kedua bibir mungil Baekhyun tak henti-hentinya menggumamkan sesuatu yang tak bisa Chanyeol mengerti. Matanya terpejam dan tubuhnya sudah lebih rileks sekarang.

Chanyeol menggigit bibirnya melihat bulir-bulir keringat mengalir di leher Baekhyun, menandakan suhu tubuh Baekhyun yang tinggi sehingga perempuan itu merasa kepanasan karena efek soju yang ia minum. Memang dasarnya Chanyeol adalah laki-laki berbudi pekerti luhur yang memilik kepribadian sesuai dengan norma-norma yang berlaku, ia bermaksud membuka jaket miliknya yang masih melekat di tubuh Baekhyun. Mungkin ia dapat mengurangi penderitaan Baekhyun.

"Chanseol-ah, apa yang kau lakukan? Apa kau ingin menggambar payudara noona?" racau Baekhyun sambil tersenyum malu-malu. Kata-kata Baekhyun bagaikan petir yang menyambar di telinganya.

Baekhyun yang belum sadar sepenuhnya menarik kedua tangan Chanyeol dan meletakkan nya tepat di atas kedua payudaranya yang menjulang bak gunung kembar. Chanyeol syok bukan main.. ia tidak dapat berkata-kata dan mungkin sebentar lagi mulutnya akan berbuih serta mengalami kejang. Payudara itu besar tetapi terasa sangat 'pas' di telapak tangan Chanyeol yang juga besar. Baekhyun bahkan menekan-nekan tangan Chanyeol hingga payudara itu terhimpit dan Chanyeol dapat merasakan tekstur kenyal dari payudara indah itu.

"A… akkhhh.."

.

.

.

.

.

 **to be continued**

* * *

INI AKHHH AKHH NGAPAIN WEH?

AHAHAHA TERNYATA URI BAEKHYUN JUGA KENA KUTUKAN SKRIPSI(?)

chanyeol enak ya dapet berkah tidak terduga ;))))))) sebenernya si baekhyun benci hal ginian apa mau mau tapi malu?

oiya happy fasting guys! lebaran sebentar lagi syulululu~

 **DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW, FAVORTITE, AND FOLLOW^^ ILYYYYYYYY**


	5. Chapter 5 (TEASER)

Caption : Boobs On The Bus Chapter 5/? (teaser)

Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongin, Moonbyul, Oh Sehun, Park Sooyoung (Joy)

Pairing : CHANBAEK **(Genderswitch ; Baekhyun and other uke as a girl)**

Genre : (crispy) Comedy, Smut, College-life, PWP

Rating : M

Foreword :

MAAFKAN SAYA MENGHILANG SETENGAH TAHUN... SAYA KEMBALI DAN MEMBAWA SECUIL LANJUTAN FF NISTA INI...

(Semoga masih ada yg nungguin :'))

* * *

'Mati kau, Park!'

Chanyeol masih disana, mengerjapkan matanya –yang nyaris keluar dengan mulut yang bergerak-gerak syok lantaran pemandangan di hadapannya. Rasanya Chanyeol ingin mengambil langka seribu dan pergi meninggalkan perempuan manis yang sedang mabuk itu, tetapi kedua payudara itu seakan mempunyai gaya tarik tersendiri hingga kedua telapak tangan besar nya enggan beranjak.

'Bahkan ukurannya lebih besar dibanding perkiraanku selama ini…' batin Chanyeol menjerit.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sshh.. ahh.." desah Chanyeol sambil menutup dan membuka matanya bergantian.

"S.. sun.. bae! Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Chanyeol histeris saat mendapati jari-jari lentik perempuan itu berusaha untuk membuka kancing celana jeansnya dengan susah payah. Tangan-tangan Baekhyun mencoba menyelinap ke balik celana jeans Chanyeol dan itu membuat Chanyeol gemetar bukan main.

"Aku hanya ingin mengajarkan cara memperlakukan pasangan yang baik di ran- KYAAAA!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sunbae, ku mohon hentikan. Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi nantinya jika kau terus berbuat di luar kendali seperti itu. Jangan berbuat macam-macam atau kau akan menyesal, sunbae."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tubuh Baekhyun melemah dan seperti tersihir oleh ucapan Chanyeol, ia hanya bisa memandangi punggung Chanyeol yang menjauh. Laki-laki itu hanya membungkam mulutnya dan pergi dengan sebuah kanvas di tangannya. Kanvas pembawa sial yang mempertemukan dirinya dengan seorang Byun Baekhyun melalui cara yang gila seperti ini.

Chanyeol hanya berharap Baekhyun akan lupa siapa dirinya dan apa yang ia lakukan di malam ini..

Chanyeol hanya ingin hidup dengan tenang seperti yang seharusnya..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jongin! Chanyeol kerasukan!"

.

.

.

 **to be continued**

* * *

SEE YOU GUYS AFTER MY EXAM, SEE YOU~ I'LL BE BACK 3333

COMMENT, FAVORITE, AND FOLLOW BUAT YANG MASIH NUNGGU CERITA INI :3


	6. Chapter 5 (REAL)

Caption : Boobs on The Bus Chapter 5/?

Cast : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, Kim Jongin, Moonbyul, Oh Sehun, Park Sooyoung (Joy)

Pairing : Chanbaek ( **Genderswitch; Baekhyun as a GIRL** )

Genre : (crispy) Comedy, College-life, Smut, PWP gaje

Rating : M (di setiap chapter)

Forward :

YA ALLAH MAAPIN INI FF UDAH KEPENDING 6 BULAN T_T MAAPIN T_T apakah ada yang masih tau cerita ini? apa ada yang masih nungguin? /krik

semoga masih pada inget ya :')))

part ini mostly bercerita tentang kegalauan Chanyeol dalam bertindak, mau jadi cowok baik2 yang polos atau 'menikmati' nona Byun~

*Feel free to ask me anything!^^ kalo mau nanya update, nanya2 tentang ff, nanya2 tentang pengalaman dll bisa langsung inbox ke PM yah kkk~

Happy reading guys^^

* * *

 **"Kau ini amatiran atau apa, hah? Hanya laki-laki bodoh yang tidak tau cara meremas dada perempuan!"**

 **"Apakah dia 'sempit'?"**

 **"Apa kau tidak pernah mendengar tentang _SEKSEU EDUKESYEON_?!"**

 **"Aku minta maaf.."**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun mengerang dengan mata tertutup seakan-akan merasakan kenikmatan yang luar biasa. Mungkin efek mabuk menyebabkan seluruh indera peraba nya menjadi sangat peka pada sentuhan. Bagi Baekhyun, tangkupan kedua telapak tangan besar Chanyeol di puncak payudaranya memberikan sengatan listrik yang mengalir cepat ke seluruh saraf di tubuhnya.

'Mati kau, Park!'

'Eomma, maafkan anakmu yang kotor ini…'

'Ya Tuhan! Aku harus menikahi perempuan ini!'

Chanyeol masih disana, mengerjapkan matanya –yang nyaris keluar dengan mulut yang bergerak-gerak syok lantaran pemandangan di hadapannya. Rasanya Chanyeol ingin mengambil langkah seribu dan pergi meninggalkan perempuan manis yang sedang mabuk itu, tetapi kedua payudara itu seakan mempunyai gaya tarik tersendiri hingga kedua telapak tangan besar nya enggan beranjak. Bagai mendapat sinyal, kelenjar ludah di rongga mulut Chanyeol kini memproduksi air liur dalam jumlah banyak. Chanyeol hampir tersedak liurnya sendiri saat Baekhyun menghempaskan kedua tangannya dan mulai membuka kancing kemejanya dengan terburu-buru.

"S..sunbae!" pekik Chanyeol kini mencoba menahan tangan-tangan cekatan Baekhyun yang kini telah berhasil membuka kancing terakhir kemeja merah mudanya.

"Biar ku tunjukan padamu bagaimana bentuk payudaraku yang sesungguhnya! Ya! Kau terlalu sok tahu, Chanseol!"

Baekhyun bangkit untuk membuang kemeja merah muda itu ke lantai apartementnya yang seolah-olah menjadi saksi bisu kejadian malam ini. Chanyeol menegang. Seluruh otot, saraf, dan penisnya menegang saat menyaksikan bagaimana tubuh bagian atas perempuan itu terekspos dan hanya menyisakan bra hitam yang berukuran tidak wajar untuk payudara montok Baekhyun.

Ini bukan mimpi! Chanyeol yakin betul bahwa ini bukanlah imajinasi liarnya! Ia masih cukup sadar untuk mengetahui bahwa pemandangan di hadapannya adalah nyata. Ia masih cukup sadar untuk melihat bagaimana jari-jari Baekhyun meremas kedua payudaranya sendiri, dengan membusungkan dadanya seolah-olah menunjukkan ukuran payudara yang sesungguhnya pada Chanyeol.

'Bahkan ukurannya lebih besar dibanding perkiraanku selama ini…' batin Chanyeol menjerit.

Chanyeol bagaikan kehilangan tiga per empat nyawanya, mulutnya komat-kamit, dan kakinya melangkah mundur saat Baekhyun mencoba bangkit untuk menghampirinya. Tidak, tidak, tidak! Kedua mata besarnya itu tanpa berdosa memandangi perut rata nan mulus milik seniornya itu. Sangat mulus dan juga lekuk tubuh indah itu….

Baekhyun bukanlah perempuan yang sangat kurus seperti standar kecantikan masyarakat di negaranya, namun perempuan itu memiliki bentuk tubuh yang akan membuat seluruh laki-laki memalingkan wajah mereka dari pacar-pacar mereka.

Kau tahu, pinggangnya yang ramping berdampingan dengan tulang pinggulnya yang lebar, membuat Chanyeol membayangkan bagaimana bentuk bagian bawah perempuan itu….

Atau coba lihatlah kedua benda kenyal itu menempel di dadanya dengan sangat sempurna, penuh estetika, dan benar-benar impian laki-laki kurang belaian seperti Chanyeol..

Tatapan sayu dari kedua mata sipitnya yang sangat menggairahkan itu membuat seluruh sendi Chanyeol nyaris terlepas!

"Sunbae.. a-aku minta maaf… aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu.." ujar Chanyeol terus melangkah mundur menjauhi Baekhyun sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya, seolah-olah seniornya itu mengidap penyakit menular yang mematikan.

DDUKK..

Tidak ada ruangan yang tersisa lagi untuk Chanyeol, dinding kamar berwarna putih di belakangnya menghentikan langkahnya. Ia terhimpit dan Baekhyun terus merangsek maju dengan tatapan menantang. Posisi Chanyeol saat ini persis seperti calon korban pemerkosaan dan mungkin saja hal itu dapat terjadi malam ini. Chanyeol tidak pernah tahu bahwa kaum perempuan akan menjadi liar dan binal saat mabuk seperti ini.

Logikanya, Chanyeol adalah seorang laki-laki yang mempunyai kekuatan berkali lipat lebih kuat dibanding perempuan mungil di hadapannya itu. Bisa saja Chanyeol mendorong perempuan itu dan meninggalkan apartemen itu dengan mudahnya.

Namun, perempuan bernama Byun Baekhyun ini seperti mempunyai aura tersendiri yang dapat menghipnotis Chanyeol. Laki-laki jangkung itu hanyalah laki-laki yang masih minim dengan pengalaman seks, dihadapkan dengan keadaan seperti ini mungkin beberapa detik kemudian kedua kaki panjangnya akan bergetar hebat dan selangkangan nya akan dipenuhi cairan hangat berbau tidak enak.

"Kenapa kau menghindar, hah? Bukankah kau sangat mahir menggambar payudaraku? Mengapa kau gemetar seperti melihat hantu? Ya! Kau itu masih kecil, Chanseol-ah.. apa kau tidak pernah melihat payudara perempuan? Apa kau tidak punya pacar?"

Baekhyun mengulurkan tangannya dan menepuk-nepuk pipi Chanyeol seolah menyadarkan laki-laki itu dari kebodohannya. Bibir mungil itu mengeluarkan seringaian mengejeknya, sementara Chanyeol semakin menegang saat telapak tangan hangat Baekhyun menyentuh pipi kirinya.

"Oh apa kau ingin aku membuka benda ini juga? Ah pasti akan terlihat lebih jelas bukan? Yayaya…" Baekhyun mengangguk sambil meraih sesuatu di balik punggungnya dengan susah payah.

Damn…

Bagai gerakan _slow motion_ , Chanyeol melihat detik per detik pengait bra hitam itu terbuka, bagaimana Baekhyun menurunkan tali bra dari bahunya tanpa ragu, dan saat bra hitam itu terkulai lemah di atas lantai.

"S.. s.. sun.." ucap Chanyeol terbata-bata dengan mata yang berkedip-kedip seperti gejala ayan saat melihat dua benda kenyal itu terbebas dari 'sangkar'nya. Chanyeol benar-benar merasa prihatin mengetahui kedua benda pujaannya itu harus terperangkap di dalam bra yang berukuran mini. Sebagai laki-laki, Chanyeol masih belum mengerti tujuan Baekhyun memakai bra kekecilan seperti itu.

Kedua tangan Baekhyun kini membimbing telapak tangan Chanyeol untuk 'hinggap' sekali lagi di atas payudaranya. Jari-jari lentik Baekhyun membantu Chanyeol meremas kedua payudara montoknya secara bergantian.

"Sshh.. ahh.." desah Chanyeol sambil menutup dan membuka matanya bergantian karena takut melihat apa yang dilakukan kedua tangan bodohnya. Baekhyun terkekeh pelan melihat ketololan Chanyeol. Bukankah payudara miliknya yang diremas? Mengapa laki-laki itu yang mendesah tidak karuan?

Chanyeol dapat merasakan kedua puting Baekhyun perlahan menegang dan mencuat di sela-sela jari-jari panjangnya. Chanyeol menggigit bibirnya, kedua puting itu berukuran cukup panjang dan berwarna merah muda bercampur cokelat. Rasa penasaran akan tekstur benda mungil itu mendadak muncul dalam benak Chanyeol.

"YAAA! Kau ini amatiran atau apa, hah? Hanya laki-laki bodoh yang tidak tau cara meremas dada perempuan!" pekik Baekhyun sambil memukul kepala Chanyeol dengan kencang. Chanyeol mengaduh, ia pikir kesadaran perempuan di hadapannya ini mulai kembali.

Jika iya, ia harus angkat kaki dari apartemen Baekhyun sekarang juga sebelum Baekhyun sadar dan mengingat semua yang Chanyeol lakukan sampai akhir hayatnya. Tidak! Imej laki-laki baik dan tampan miliknya tidak boleh tercoreng hanya karena sepasang payudara yang kini berada di genggaman tangannya.

"S.. sun.. bae! Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Chanyeol berteriak histeris persis seperti perempuan yang akan diperkosa. Buru-buru ia melepaskan tangkupan telapak tangannya dari payudara sintal Baekhyun dan mendorong bahu mungil itu menjauh. Jelas saja Chanyeol histeris saat mendapati jari-jari lentik perempuan itu berusaha untuk membuka kancing celana jeansnya dengan susah payah. Tangan-tangan Baekhyun mencoba menyelinap ke balik celana jeans Chanyeol dan itu membuat Chanyeol gemetar bukan main.

"Aku hanya ingin mengajarkan cara memperlakukan pasangan yang baik di ran- KYAAAA!"

"TURUNKAN AKU, CHANSEOL!"

"AKU TIDAK INGIN DIPERKOSA OLEH LAKI-LAKI PECUNDANG SEPERTIMU!"

Belum tuntas Baekhyun menyelesaikan kata-katanya, dengan cekatan Chanyeol mengangkat tubuh mungil Baekhyun di atas bahu kanannya. Chanyeol mencoba membanting Baekhyun ke kasurnya bermaksud agar perempuan yang tidak bisa ditebak itu tidak berbuat lebih jauh. Chanyeol benar-benar lelah dan ia nyaris meledak karena ulah Baekhyun yang terus memancing-mancing birahinya.

Chanyeol tidak ingin kelepasan. Ia sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri dan sang Eomma bahwa ia tidak akan mencicipi hal-hal seperti itu (meskipun ia bergaul dengan Jongin dan Moonbyul). Lagi pula ia tidak ingin menyakiti perempuan di dalam kungkungan tangannya ini. Baginya, Byun Baekhyun bagaikan tembok tinggi yang tak bisa sembarang dipanjat.

Byun Baekhyun adalah sebuah pesona..

Seorang perempuan yang disukai semua orang di sekitarnya. Akan sangat berbahaya bagi Chanyeol jika ia berniat untuk menyentuh Baekhyun lebih jauh lagi.

"Sunbae, ku mohon hentikan. Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi nantinya jika kau terus berbuat di luar kendali seperti itu. Jangan berbuat macam-macam atau kau akan menyesal, sunbae."

Chanyeol menatap kedua mata sipit itu dalam-dalam. Perlahan-lahan ia mengendurkan cengkraman jari-jarinya di pergelangan tangan Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengerjap dan mendadak membisu saat kedua mata sipitnya beradu dengan tatapan dalam Chanyeol. Tatapan laki-laki itu begitu putus asa, namun kilatan nafsu terpancar dari iris mata besarnya.

Tubuh Baekhyun melemah dan seperti tersihir oleh ucapan Chanyeol, ia hanya bisa memandangi punggung Chanyeol yang menjauh. Laki-laki itu hanya membungkam mulutnya dan pergi dengan sebuah kanvas di tangannya. Kanvas pembawa sial yang mempertemukan dirinya dengan seorang Byun Baekhyun melalui cara yang gila seperti ini.

Chanyeol hanya berharap Baekhyun akan lupa siapa dirinya dan apa yang ia lakukan malam ini..

Chanyeol hanya ingin hidup dengan tenang seperti yang seharusnya..

.

.

.

.

.

"Jongin! Chanyeol kerasukan!" pekik Moonbyul sambil menyikut lengan Jongin yang sedang asyik terlelap di alam mimpi (basah) nya. Jongin mengangkat kepalanya malas, menyipitkan kedua mata sayunya karena suara perempuan jadi-jadian itu menusuk gendang telinganya. Jongin mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Moonbyul, mendekatkan bibir tebalnya pada telinga Moonbyul dan berbisik.

"Ada apa dengan si jangkung gila itu?"

"Ya, Jongin. Kau tahu apa yang terjadi dengan telapak tangannya? Apa si jangkung gila itu membawa semacam jimat yang kasat mata? Lihatlah kedua mata besarnya nyaris keluar!"

Moonbyul menunjuk ke arah Chanyeol dengan dagu lancipnya. Jongin bergidik saat melihat sahabatnya itu sedang memandangi telapak tangannya dengan tatapan kosong. Sesekali tangan Chanyeol membuat gerakan seperti 'meremas' sesuatu lalu sedetik kemudian Chanyeol menggeleng hebat seperti sapi antraks.

Sejak awal jam kuliah hingga dosen Park telah meninggalkan kelas, laki-laki jangkung itu masih saja mematung di tempatnya. Tatapan matanya kosong dan berkali-kali Moonbyul mendapati Chanyeol tengah menghela napasnya berat.

BRAKKK

"Hey bodoh! Apa yang terjadi denganmu…. YA! KAU MENDENGARKANKU TIDAK?!"

Moonbyul menggebrak meja Chanyeol diikuti dengan bokong Jongin yang mendarat sempurna di meja tersebut. Chanyeol sedikit tersentak dan menggeleng lemah. Laki-laki bertelinga lebar itu bersiap-siap merapikan tas ranselnya lalu mencoba bangkit, seolah-olah Moonbyul dan Jongin hanyalah partikel debu tak kasat mata.

"Dengarkan aku, Tuan Park. Aku dan Jongin bertanya karena kami peduli. Bukankah itu gunanya seorang sahabat? Sekarang kau anggap kami ini apa?! jangan kekanakan seperti ini, Park Chanyeol! Apa kami berbuat salah? Apa kau salah makan? Apa ibumu tidak memberi uang saku?! Jawab aku!" bentak Moonbyul kesal. Ia memang sangat sensitif dengan segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan 'peran sahabat'.

"Ya.. Moonbyul ada benarnya juga. Heol, kenapa akhir-akhir ini kau semakin tolol, Par–"

"Aku memegang… tidak.. meremas dada perempuan.."

Moonbyul dan Jongin nyaris tersedak mendengar suara –rintihan Chanyeol. Kedua makhluk yang nyaris meledak itu berpandangan, kedua alis mereka bertemu. Moonbyul memandangi Jongin yang sedang menahan tawa dan Chanyeol dengan wajah kusutnya. Jadi itukah alasannya Chanyeol memandangi telapak tangannya dengan tatapan nanar tidak percaya? Itukah yang membuat Chanyeol bertingkah aneh hari ini?

"K.. kau menggerayangi dada Sooyoung saat dia tidur, hah? Kau ada kelainan? Hahah–mmph"

"Kenapa kau membawa-bawa adikku, brengsek?! Hah…."

Chanyeol memincingkan kedua matanya saat mendengar perkataan Jongin. Ingin sekali rasanya memukul kedua bibirnya yang tebal itu, namun tenaga Chanyeol seketika menguap begitu saja. Chanyeol mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar, beberapa detik berlalu seiring dengan suara tawa Moonbyul dan Jongin yang memenuhi ruang kelas mereka.

Sebenarnya Chanyeol sangat tidak ingin membuka 'aib'nya tadi malam, bagi Chanyeol hal itu adalah sesuatu yang harus ia kubur dalam-dalam di dasar otaknya. Namun Chanyeol berpikir hanya kedua sahabat bejatnya lah yang mengerti keadaan dirinya saat ini. Kedua sahabatnya sangat mahir dalam bidang ini. Chanyeol percaya Moonbyul dan Jongin bisa memberikan masukan untuk menghadapi masalahnya.

Ternyata Chanyeol salah…

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! KAU POLOS SEKALI, YEOL!"

"Ku pikir kau kerasukan atau apa! Kau lemah sekali, Yeol. Berapa umurmu sekarang hah?!"

"Hey siapa perempuan yang kau gerayangi itu? Apa kau main dengan tante-tante di pinggir jalan?"

"Bagaimana ukuran payudaranya? Apakah lebih besar dari punyaku?"

Rentetan pertanyaan bodoh terus menghantui telinga Chanyeol. Laki-laki jangkung itu mengacak-acak rambut nya melihat bagaimana kedua sahabatnya tertawa terpingkal-pingkal seakan mengolok-olok dirinya. Bahkan dengan bodohnya Moonbyul membusungkan dadanya di hadapan Chanyeol berharap Chanyeol dapat menjawab pertanyaan nya.

"Aku menyesal memberi tahu kalian.." rintih Chanyeol lesu seakan-akan dunia akan kiamat esok hari. Jongin memegangi perutnya yang mengencang dan mencoba mengembalikan ekspresi wajahnya dan memegangi bahu Chanyeol dengan mantap untuk menguatkan laki-laki itu. Sejujurnya ia takut didamprat Chanyeol lagi.

"Jadi.. ceritakan pada kami.. pelan-pelan saja.." bujuk Jongin dengan suara melembut. Moonbyul mengangguk dan mengambil tempat di samping Chanyeol.

Chanyeol memandangi kedua wajah sahabatnya itu bergantian dan mulai angkat suara. Dimulai dari pagi ajaib di dalam bus itu yang mempertemukan, ah tidak, memperlihatkan sosok perempuan berdada besar itu berlari-lari mengejar bus. Lalu ternyata berkat projeknya dengan Jongin, ia dapat mengetahui nama perempuan sejuta pesona itu.

Byun Baekhyun namanya, mahasiswi tingkat akhir jurusan Bisnis, Fakultas Ekonomi dan Bisnis di kampus mereka. Chanyeol menceritakan bagaimana junior kekanakan bernama Sehun itulah yang 'mendekatkan' (secara tidak sengaja) Chanyeol pada Baekhyun. Sehun lah yang meyodorkan daging segar ke kandang singa yang sedang kelaparan.

Moonbyul mulai mengangguk-angguk bak anggota dewan yang sedang menghadiri sidang internal. Cerita mulai menarik saat Chanyeol menjelaskan bahwa Baekhyun terus menghantui pikirannya. Jika Chanyeol lengah sedetik pun, bayang-bayang perempuan dengan dua benda kenyal di dadanya itu akan muncul dan mengendalikan alam bawah sadarnya. Baekhyun lah alasan Chanyeol dihukum karena nyaris mimpi basah di kelas atau alasan mengapa wajah tampannya mulai dihiasi kantung mata hitam dan kerutan karena tekanan batin setiap harinya.

Parahnya lagi Byun Baekhyun lah sumber fantasinya saat beronani di kamar..

"Wow.. berapa kantung tisu yang sudah kau habiskan tiap hari, Park?" tanya Jongin bodoh dan sedikit mengejek. Jongin mengejek betapa bodoh dan polosnya Park Chanyeol yang ia kenal selama ini. Ia merasa sedikit berdosa selalu 'mencekoki' hal-hal berbau vulgar pada Chanyeol.

Klimaks cerita Chanyeol terjadi saat ia salah mengantarkan kanvas pesanan Sehun dengan kanvas 'pribadi'nya. Yang Chanyeol tahu, ia segera bergegas mencari seniornya itu di sekitar kampus dan mendapati perempuan itu berjalan sempoyongan sambil mengumpat memanggil dirinya 'Chanseol'. Lalu malapetaka datang saat Chanyeol mengantarkan Baekhyun yang mabuk ke apartementnya.

"Sudah-sudah! Aku tahu kelanjutan ceritanya….. Ya! Apakah dia 'sempit'?"

Moonbyul menaik-naikan alisnya bermaksud menggoda Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang mengetahui maksud perkataan Moonbyul hanya bisa membesarkan kedua pupil matanya dan kedua pipi laki-laki itu kini berwarna merah padam. Dengan gerakan cepat Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya karena ia tidak akan pernah menyentuh bagian 'sempit' itu.

"AH! Kembalikan 15 menitku yang berharga, Park Chanyeol! Ceritamu benar-benar membuatku kecewa.." ujar Jongin dengan memasang wajah (sok) kecewa. Bagi Jongin waktu 15 menit dapat ia gunakan untuk menjerat perempuan-perempuan diluar sana.

Atau bahkan memanjakan penis besarnya yang sangat handal..

"Lalu apa rencanamu ke depannya, Park?"

Chanyeol menengadahkan wajah frustasinya, mencoba mencerna pertanyaan yang dilontarka Moonbyul. Laki-laki jangkung itu menghela napasnya sekali lagi. Pertanyaan perempuan itu benar-benar membuatnya 'skak mat' karena tidak terbersit sedikitpun di pikiran Chanyeol untuk mengambil langkah selanjutnya.

Apakah ia harus menghilang dari hadapan Baekhyun selamanya?

Apakah ia harus mengenakan penyamaran khusus ketika berada di luar kelas?

Apakah ia harus mendatangi Baekhyun, mengatakan yang sebenarnya, dan bertanggung jawab atas semua yang ia lakukan?

Tidak.. Bahkan Chanyeol tidak memasukkan penisnya ke lubang sempit itu dan spermanya tidak berenang menghampiri sel telur di tubafallopi Baekhyun! Itu berarti Chanyeol tidak harus bertanggung jawab bukan?

Mengetahui bahwa keberadaan mereka membuat Chanyeol tertekan, Moonbyul dan Jongin memilih mundur. Kedua makhluk itu pergi menuju kantin bermaksud memberi ruang pribadi pada Chanyeol. Sebagai sahabat, sudah seharusnya mereka melakukan sesuatu untuk menolong Chanyeol.

"Jongin-a, kurasa kau harus mengeluarkan seluruh koleksimu."

Jongin menyambut tatapan penuh arti Moonbyul dengan anggukan dan sebuah seringaian yang sulit diartikan. Moonbyul benar, hanya inilah satu-satunya cara untuk menolong laki-laki payah bernama Park Chanyeol itu.

"Sudah saatnya kau harus 'bergerak', Park Chanyeol."

.

.

.

.

.

"KAU GILA?!"

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Kim Jongin?! Singkirkan benda itu dari hadapanku!"

"Untuk apa kau membawa benda seperti itu ke kampus?!"

"BRENGSEK!"

Tidak ada kata 'ingin' atau 'akan' kali ini. Park Chanyeol **_benar-benar meledak_** melihat kelakuan sahabatnya yang tidak pernah bisa dimengerti oleh logikanya. Melihat jejeran kotak kemasan berbagai macam warna tersaji di hadapannya. Yang Chanyeol tahu, benda seperti itu hanya cocok berada di belakang kasir minimarket atau di rak paling pojok dan tersembunyi dari jarak pandang orang awam.

"Apa kau perempuan?! Kenapa kau sangat ketakutan melihat benda yang sangat familiar bagi laki-laki seusia kita?" pekik Moonbyul merasa jijik melihat wajah panik Chanyeol. Jongin menghela napasnya mencoba mengendalikan kesabarannya bak mengajari keponakannya berhitung kali-kalian.

"Aku akan menjawab pertanyaanmu, Chanyeol-ssi. Pertama, aku tidak gila karena semua ini adalah koleksiku. Bukankah semua orang di dunia ini mempunyai kesukaannya masing-masing?"

"Kedua, apa kau tidak pernah mendengar tentang **_SEKSEU EDUKESYEON_**?! Kau beruntung bisa belajar langsung dari pakarnya langsung, yaitu aku, Kim Jongin."

"Ketiga, benda ini merupakan koleksi sekaligus jimatku, Park Chanyeol. Kita tidak pernah tahu kapan dan dimana kita akan bertemu perempuan-perempuan cantik berdada besar dan bokong kenyal, untuk itu aku tidak pernah menyia-nyiakan kesempatan. Hmmm.. seperti sedia payung sebelum hujan.. ya pribahasa itu!"

Chanyeol mengelap wajahnya kasar, ia benar-benar tertekan sekarang. Ibaratnya, Chanyeol sudah tercelup ke dunia yang paling dihindarinya itu, haruskah ia menyelam lebih dalam?

Haruskah ia mengikuti permainan Jongin dan Moonbyul?

Atau malah semua ini… adalah permainan seorang Byun Baekhyun?

"Yang ini beraroma strawberry, biasanya perempuan-perempuan imut akan menyukai jenis kondom seperti ini. Bahkan mereka akan semangat mengulum penismu seperti mengulum lollipop strawberry!"

Chanyeol mengernyitkan dahinya saat Jongin mulai angkat bicara. Apa-apaan si Jongin itu? Ia berbicara dengan lancar bak pembawa acara _home shopping_ yang selalu ditonton sang Eomma sore hari. Jongin terus menunjuk dan mengangkat kotak kemasan kondom itu tepat di depan wajah Chanyeol yang melongo seperti orang tolol.

Sembari memperhatikan sahabatnya mengoceh, otak Chanyeol pun berpikir sejenak. Laki-laki jangkung itu menimbang-nimbang apakah ia harus mengikuti **_SEKSEU EDUKESYEON_** milik Jongin.

Ehm.. setidaknya Chanyeol akan terlihat handal saat berada di ranjang bersama perempuan yang akan merenggut keperjakaannya.

Ehm.. mungkinkah itu seorang Byun Baekhyun?

"Kondom 'Extra Safe' ini untuk laki-laki sepertimu. Si pemula yang masih takut jika penisnya akan membuat pasangan berbadan dua. Namun jenis kondom seperti ini mempunyai lateks yang lebih tebal, aku tidak menyukainya, penisku akan gerah dan gatal-gatal."

"Yang berwarna merah muda ini namanya 'Pleasuremax', kondom seperti ini mempunyai tekstur garis-garis dan bintik-bintik agar para perempuan merasakan.. ehm.. sensasi nikmat yang berkali-kali lipat pada lubang vaginanya."

Pleasure max? Kenikmatan maksimal? A.. apakah vagina Baekhyun sunbae akan tergelitik dan membuat perempuan itu bergetar jika Chanyeol menggunakannya nanti?

Visualisasi kondom di otak Chanyeol membuat batang penisnya berkedut pelan. Chanyeol merapatkan kedua pahanya untuk menyembunyikan gundukan di antara selangkangannya yang semakin membesar. Chanyeol menahan napas dan berusaha fokus mendengarkan kuliah alat kontrasepsi ala Jongin.

"Ah.. ku rasa kau cocok menggunakan ini? Karena aku tidak mengetahui seberapa besar penismu, kondom ini akan mengikuti bentuk dan ukuran penismu sehingga kau akan merasa nyaman seolah-olah tidak ada 'penghalang' di antara penismu dengan dinding vagina Byun Baekhyun."

"Kim Jongin.. berapa banyak perusahaan kondom itu membayarmu? Kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku?!"

Chanyeol hampir menggebrak meja kantin itu dan menatap kedua mata sayu Jongin dengan kilatan marah. Rasanya Chanyeol ingin berlari meninggalkan kedua sahabatnya itu. Pasalnya Jongin selalu menyiratkan dalam kalimat-kalimatnya seolah Chanyeol benar-benar harus menusukkan penisnya di vagina Baekhyun. Jongin terus mengulang kata-kata 'vagina Byun Baekhyun' dan 'penismu' seolah-olah ingin mencuci otak Chanyeol.

"Kau hanya membesar-besarkan masalah kecil, Park Chanyeol! Kau marah pada sesuatu yang tidak nyata!" pekik Jongin yang mulai habis kesabaran.

"Arghh!"

Akhirnya Chanyeol mengalah dan pergi meninggalkan Jongin dan Moonbyul yang masih melongo melihat kelakuan anehnya. Chanyeol terus melangkahkan kaki-kaki panjangnya, tanpa menyadari bahwa awan mendung dan langit petang sedang berkolaborasi menciptakan suasana suram yang seolah-olah mengejeknya hari ini.

Chanyeol marah..

Marah pada Jongin dan Moonbyul yang tidak membantu masalahnya sama sekali.

Marah pada dirinya sendiri, dengan ketidak tahuannya tentang seks, atau sikapnya yang tidak pernah bisa mengambil keputusan dengan tegas.

Mundur dan menghilang..

Atau

Maju dan mendapatkan Byun Baekhyun?

Jika Jongin dan Moonbyul berkata bahwa seks adalah jawaban untuk laki-laki seusianya, apakah mereka tidak memikirkan tentang dosa? Apakah mereka tidak memikirkan masa depan? Apakah mereka tidak memikirkan perasaan satu sama lain?

Jika Chanyeol melakukan itu dengan Baekhyun, bukankah itu akan menyakiti hati Baekhyun? Bukankah Chanyeol akan menyakiti hati perempuan itu seolah-olah Chanyeol hanya menginginkan tubuhnya?

Beribu pertanyaan kini terus berputar di kepala Chanyeol, membuat laki-laki itu terus menggaruk-garuk rambutnya yang mulai basah dengan kasar. Ia menengadahkan kepalanya, membiarkan rintik hujan membasahi wajahnya. Membiarkan rasa frutasinya tersapu pergi sebelum berujung depresi.

Apa yang sedang Baekhyun lakukan sekarang? Apakah Baekhyun berada di tempat yang nyaman? Ataukah Baekhyun tengah berada di antara orang-orang yang berlari untuk mencari tempat berteduh?

KRING..

"Selamat datang di minimarket kami." sapa penjaga kasir pada laki-laki jangkung yang terhenti di bibir pintu, bermaksud mengeringkan butiran air yang tersisa di rambutnya.

Chanyeol tersenyum singkat dan mulai menyusuri rak ramyun instan dan kimbap kemasan yang terus memanggil-manggil dirinya. Memikirkan masalahnya dengan Baekhyun membuat perutnya yang kosong sedari siang berteriak-teriak minta diisi. Mungkin lebih baik Chanyeol berteduh dan menenangkan pikirannya disini. Setidaknya biarkan Chanyeol tenggelam dalam lamunannya.

"Ehm.. permisi.. apa kau yakin ingin membeli ini?"

Lamunan Chanyeol terinterupsi oleh suara lembut penjaga kasir yang kebingungan. Penjaga itu mengulurkan sebuah kotak kemasan berwarna biru di hadapan Chanyeol dengan penasaran. Chanyeol menggaruk kepalanya dengan kikuk dan mengangguk pelan.

"A-ah itu untuk hyungku, jangan salah paham nona.." kata Chanyeol terbata-bata. Penjaga kasir itu mengendikkan bahunya mencoba tidak peduli dan memasukan kotak itu ke dalam plastik belanjaan milik Chanyeol. Chanyeol segera menyambar plastik itu dan menjauh sebisa mungkin dari penjaga itu.

"Aku pasti sudah gila.." gumam Chanyeol tidak percaya sambil mengetuk-ngetukan jarinya diatas dispenser yang sedang memanaskan air untuk ramyunnya.

Ia tidak percaya bahwa tangannya bergerak mengkhianati dirinya sendiri. Benda itu… untuk apa ia membelinya? Apakah ia sendiri telah bertekad untuk mengambil selangkah lebih maju menghampiri Baekhyun?

KRING..

"Selamat datang di minimarket kami."

Chanyeol menghela napasnya tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari ramyun instant di tangannya. Ia membiarkan uap-uap panas menyapu wajahnya, barangkali bisa menenangkan otak, saraf, dan hormon kelaki-lakiannya yang tengah bergejolak.

Beberapa orang memasuki minimarket secara bergantian. Ada yang sebatas membeli kopi untuk menghangatkan diri atau membeli payung agar bisa segera pulang. Tidak satupun dari orang-orang itu yang datang dengan pakaian kering, semuanya basah kuyup lantaran hujan yang tak kunjung turun.

Tidak terkecuali perempuan mungil yang mengenakan jaket kebesaran di tubuhnya..

"Ehm.."

Perempuan itu berdehem pelan di balik punggung bidang laki-laki yang tidak menyadari kehadirannya. Perempuan itu tampak kebingungan, bagaimana ia harus menyapa laki-laki yang terlihat semerawut itu.

"Eung.. anu.. Park Chanyeol-ssi.." ujarnya pelan sambil menusuk-nusukkan telunjuknya pada punggung laki-laki bernama Chanyeol itu. Jari-jari perempuan itu mengeriput karena tubuhnya nyaris basah kuyup. Suara gemelatuk terdengar dari gigi-gigi mungilnya yang putih dan rapih tanda ia sangat kedinginan.

"S-SUNBAE?!"

Chanyeol memekik dengan helaian ramyun yang masih menggelantung di atas bibirnya. Makhluk yang paling ia hindari saat ini kini ada di hadapannya dan memandanginya dengan tatapan terlihat bersalah. Entahlah, yang Chanyeol pikirkan saat ini adalah bagaimana tubuh seniornya, Byun Baekhyun, yang nyaris basah kuyup karena menerjang hujan.

Butir-butir air hujan terus turun dari ujung-ujung rambut hitam Baekhyun, wajahnya sedikit pucat, dan bibirnya bergetar. Kedua mata Chanyeol tertuju pada jaket kebesaran yang melekat di tubuh Baekhyun. Yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah miliknya sendiri.

"Maafkan aku, Yeol. Aku berniat mengembalikan jaketmu, tetapi aku tidak meyangka bahwa hujan akan turun.. j-jadi aku menggunakan jaketmu lagi.. maafkan aku.. aku berjanji akan mencucinya!" Baekhyun membungkuk beberapa kali dengan cepat. Jadi itu alasannya mengapa sorot kedua mata sipit itu dipenuhi dengan rasa bersalah. Perempuan itu tidak menyangka akan bertemu sang pemilik jaket di tempat ini.

Chanyeol sedikit kaget mendengar penuturan perempuan mungil di hadapannya ini. Namun ia lebih kaget lagi saat mendengar Baekhyun yang memanggilnya secara informal, seolah mereka memiliki hubungan yang dekat...

Hal itu membuat Chanyeol tersenyum simpul, ada perasaan hangat dan lega mengetahui Baekhyun datang bukan untuk mengungkit kejadian tadi malam. Buru-buru ia menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum lembut.

"Tidak apa-apa, sunbae. Kau sangat membutuhkannya saat ini. Kau bisa menyimpannya jika kau mau.."

Kata-kata Chanyeol membuat kedua mata sipit Baekhyun membesar. Chanyeol ingin Baekhyun menyimpan jaketnya?

"AH! M-maksudku a-aku masih punya banyak jaket di rumah.. j-jadi santai saja, sunbae.. ahahaha.." tawa canggung Chanyeol memenuhi penjuru minimarket. Laki-laki itu gugup bukan main.

Apa-apaan itu!

Apakah ia berniat memberi perhatian lebih pada Baekhyun secara terang-terangan?

"Hmm.. kalau begitu terima kasih, Yeol. Oh? Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Pakaianmu basah.."

Baekhyun berdiri di samping Chanyeol, mengamati penampilan Chanyeol yang berantakan tanpa tahu bahwa ia lah yang menjadi penyebab semua ini. Baekhyun masih terus mengamati gerak-gerik Chanyeol, lalu berdecak melihat gelas ramyun instan yang sudah kosong tak bersisa juga beberapa bungkus kimbap kemasan yang berceceran di meja.

"Apa kau suka makan makanan instan seperti itu? Kau terlihat kurus, sebaiknya makanlah makanan yang lebih bergizi!"

Chanyeol tersenyum lagi. Baekhyun terus mengomentari ini dan itu, apapun yang berkaitan dengannya. Perasaan hangat itu muncul lagi, Chanyeol senang setidaknya Baekhyun menyadari pakaiannya yang basah dan makan-makanan instan yang ia makan.

Chanyeol terlampau senang karena rasa frustasi dan hasrat seksualnya menguap berganti dengan perasaan hangat yang tak pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya.

"Aku hanya sedikit stress dan ingin menenangkan diri. Aku tidak menyangka akan bertemu sunbae disini." Jawab Chanyeol tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari sosok yang berada di sampingnya. Baekhyun mengangguk paham dan kembali memandangi pemandangan di luar minimarket.

Chanyeol mematung saat melihat Baekhyun menggosok-gosokkan kedua tangannya mencari kehangatan. Perempuan itu kedinginan, ingin sekali Chanyeol menggenggam kedua tangan Baekhyun agar perempuan itu merasa nyaman. Namun hal itu tidak mungkin dilakukan Chanyeol.

Ia hanya tidak ingin terburu-buru melangkah dan bersikap gegabah..

Ya, Chanyeol telah memutuskan untuk maju dan berusaha mencoba lebih dekat dengan perempuan sejuta pesona itu. Persetan dengan Jongin, Moonbyul, atau si bocah Oh Sehun itu, ia hanya ingin berjuang dengan cara yang _gentle_. Walaupun ia tahu banyak laki-laki diluar sana yang menginginkan seorang Byun Baekhyun dan kesempatan yang ia miliki tak lebih dari se-perseratus persen, ia tetap akan mencoba.

Dengan gerakan diam-diam, Chanyeol menggenggam plastik belanjaan berisi beberapa kimbap kemasan dan sebuah kemasan berwarna biru, berharap Baekhyun tidak melihat apa isi di dalamnya. Chanyeol telah memilih untuk tidak menggunakan cara gila yang ditawarkan Jongin. Kini rasa bersalah muncul dan membuatnya sesak, bagaimana bisa terbersit dalam pikiran Chanyeol untuk melakukan hal diluar logikanya.

 ** _Perempuan diciptakan dengan keagungan yang tinggi, mereka hadir untuk diperlakukan dengan terhormat._**

Bukan malah diperlakukan mengikuti hasrat dan gairah seseorang hingga melukai hati dan mencoreng harga diri mereka.

"Sunbae.."

"Hmm?"

"Aku minta maaf.."

"Untuk?"

Chanyeol tercekat saat Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya dan menatap kedua matanya. Chanyeol tidak pernah berada dalam jarak sedekat ini dengan perempuan sebelumnya. Chanyeol menahan napasnya saat pandangannya tidak sengaja jatuh pada bibir mungil nan pucat itu.

 _'_ _Untuk semua yang pernah ku lakukan. Aku minta maaf untuk lukisan itu, aku minta maaf telah menjadikanmu bahan onani di kamar, aku minta maaf sudah meremas dadamu, dan aku minta maaf sudah merencanakan sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak aku lakukan. Aku minta maaf jika mungkin aku tidak sengaja merendahkan martabatmu sebagai perempuan..'_

Chanyeol menggeleng, mencoba mengusir perasaan bersalah dan suasana yang mendadak sendu saat itu. Ia terkekeh pelan dan Baekhyun mengernyit heran. Baekhyun belum mengetahui alasan ketidakwarasan Chanyeol hari ini.

"Ahahaha bukan apa-apa, sunbae. O-oh hujan sudah mereda, sunbae ayo kita pulang! Aku akan mengantarmu!"

Baekhyun tersenyum simpul melihat semburat merah yang menghiasi pipi berjerawat Chanyeol. Laki-laki jangkung itu akan sangat menggemaskan saat gugup dan kikuk. Baekhyun memandangi jari-jarinya yang kini berada di dalam genggaman tangan Chanyeol.

Ah.. sepertinya sudah lama sekali ia tidak merasakan perasaan seperti ini…

.

.

.

.

"Mengapa kau mengajakku kesini, sunbae?!"

Chanyeol memekik untuk yang keseratus kalinya. Apakah Chanyeol tidak merasa serak di bagian tenggorokannya? Apakah tekanan darahnya meningkat sehingga ia terus menerus memekik seperti orang kesetanan?

"Lihatlah pakaianmu, Yeol! Kau akan sakit jika pulang dengan keadaan seperti itu. Aku akan mengambil baju milik Baekbeom oppa, kau tunggu disini."

Chanyeol mendaratkan bokong rata nya di sofa sambil memegangi dadanya. Dadanya bergemuruh dan jantungnya serasa akan menimpa lambungnya. Tubuhnya menegang dengan posisi siaga bak tentara yang siap berperang.

Mengapa setelah ia bertekad untuk menghindari hal-hal aneh nan cabul, Baekhyun justru membawanya masuk, hanya berdua, ke dalam apartemennya?

Apakah Tuhan sedang mengujinya kali ini?

Jika iya, katakan bahwa Chanyeol sedang sakit sehingga tidak bisa mengikuti ujian kali ini..

Tidak bisa dan tidak akan pernah bisa..

YAAAAA!

MENGAPA EOMMA DAN APPANYA MELAHIRKAN DIRINYA DENGAN KEADAAN KELEBIHAN HORMON?!

Mungkin Chanyeol harus mengambil langkah seribu dan menghubungi Baekhyun bahwa adik perempuannya mendadak _muntaber_ sehingga harus dilarikan ke rumah sakit. Ya, Chanyeol harus melarikan diri atau semuanya akan terlambat!

"Ya! Park Chanyeol!" Baekhyun memekik melihat Chanyeol sudah berdiri dan mengambil ancang-ancang untuk kabur.

"O-omo.."

Suara derap langkah memenuhi telinga lebar Chanyeol. Laki-laki itu berbalik dan nyaris terjengkang melihat Baekhyun menghampirinya dengan mengenakan sebuah kaus kebesaran sebatas paha tanpa mengenakan celana pendek.

CHANYEOL ULANGI, TANPA CELANA PENDEK!

BRUKK..

Tanpa sadar Chanyeol menjatuhkan plastik bungkusan yang sedari tadi ia genggam erat-erat hingga tercecer di lantai. Chanyeol terlalu sibuk mencerna apa yang ada di hadapannya sampai-sampai ia melupakan benda keramat yang sesungguhnya ingin ia musnahkan detik itu juga.

Baekhyun berjongkok dan mengambil kemasan berwarna biru muda yang masih tertutup rapat. Chanyeol baru menyadari apa yang terjadi saat Baekhyun menunjukkan kemasan itu tepat di depan wajahnya. Keduanya membisu, mata mereka bertemu dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

Chanyeol komat-kamit dalam hati. Tamat sudah riwayatnya, ia yakin Baekhyun akan menampar pipinya dan membuat Chanyeol babak belur malam ini. Harusnya ia membuang plastik itu di jalanan. Biar saja benda jahanam itu masuk selokan atau dilindas truk pengangkut ayam potong!

Perempuan mana yang tidak kaget mengetahui laki-laki yang baru dikenalnya (dengan cara yang bejat), datang ke apartemennya dengan membawa benda jahanam di tangannya?!

Sunbae, aku benar-benar minta maaf..

"Mengapa kau membawa kondom, Park Chanyeol?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **to be continued**

* * *

#EDISICHANYEOLPERGOLAKANBATIN #GALAUAF #TUSUKTIDAYA WWKWKWKWK

hidup SEKSEU EDUKESYEON!

TERUS PANTENGIN FF INI YA:") I'LL DO MY BEST!

 **DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW, FAVORITE, AND FOLLOW!**

*segala kritikan, pujian, masukan sangat berpengaruh untuk membangun cerita^^


End file.
